Everything I Want
by Hedgiesandsunflowers
Summary: Mira Sakurai has been sheltered her whole life hiding her identity as a half demon. After the death of her mother her new guardian Mephisto enrols her into True Cross Academy. Fights will be had, friendships will be made and love will blossom!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a few months since mother had passed on, and I would soon be starting at True Cross Academy and my training as an exorcist would begin. It took me a while to decide to leave my temple, my mother raised me here and it was also the location where I was born. I never knew my father; he died that same day. The thing is my father was a demon and therefor I am a half demon, it was a secret I had never told anyone; unlike most people I never had any friends growing up. I always kept my distance from people and I tend to spend most of my time by myself. It may seem odd that a demon would want to be an exorcist but the truth was my parents left their will to me. From what my mother told me, my father was a wonderful person who loved humans. He loved my mother and me and wished that someday humans and demons could live together in peace. I told my mother I would change the future; I would protect humans from evil demons and protect good demons from humans who wouldn't give them a chance.

As I finished packing my things I waited outside my temple for a familiar face to show up. I waited until a pink limo arrived and out came an old friend of my fathers, Mephisto. 'Good morning princess how are you today?' 'I am alright, ready to go.' I replied as Mephisto gave me his usual smirk, the thing about Mephisto was he was also a demon. He wasn't a bad guy, more like an eccentric strategist; he loved cute things and sweets not to mention he dressed a little oddly. White suits, candy decorations and purple gloves. Either way he was an important person to me, he told me he would take me in after my mother passed. After we had arrived, Mephisto took me to a creepy looking dorm. 'This is where you will be staying with two boys,' he smiled as he opened the door. 'Isn't that against school rules Mephy?' I questioned wondering what the hell was going through his mind. 'You see one of the boys may be able to help with your condition?' He grinned as I blushed, 'what makes you think I will let either one of them get close to me?' I shot back, 'let's just say they have something in common with you.' Mephisto replied as he took me up to my room, 'see you later princess.' He winked as he ran out leaving me in my new dorm room all alone.

I had finished unpacking when I heard some talking outside; I assumed the boys were back. I guess I should introduce myself to them, I sighed as I opened the door and ended up hitting one of the guys, knocking him to the ground. 'Are you okay?' I asked as I bent down to help him up, 'yeah but what the hell was that?' He responded as he opened his eyes to face me and immediately froze. He was really attractive actually; he had dark navy hair and blue eyes. As I continued to gaze over his figure I noticed his ears were pointed and his teeth were sharper then most, it didn't take me long to realize he had demon blood within him as well. 'So you're a demon huh?' I stated as his face turned to complete shock. 'How did you know that?' He asked as he followed me in my room. 'Well first let me introduce myself, my name is Mira Sakurai and I just transferred to this academy today. I will be your new dorm mate under the orders of Mephisto and I, like you am a half demon.' I responded as I sat on my bed. 'Really? I had no idea, my name is Rin Okumura and I live in this dorm with my twin brother Yukio, though I am the older twin.' He grinned and I felt myself smiling back, 'so since today is Sunday and we don't have school, do you want to show me around?' I asked as a subtle blush crossed my face, I was not used to asking favors of people let alone even talk to them. 'Sure, that is if you don't mind me being your guide?' Rin blushed as he stood up; when he turned around I noticed he had a tail. 'So cute,' I jumped up and grabbed it causing Rin to scream and we both ended up collapsing to the floor. I ended up lying on top of him, our faces inches away from each other as we both blushed like mad. I felt my heart race faster and my body was under a rush. Shit… my demon blood was acting up again, I couldn't control myself as I felt my eyes get heavy and I leaned in closer to Rin. Damn it… I was about to kiss him and I couldn't back off, not in this state with a boy lying beneath me. The look in his eyes made him even more irresistible to me, 'Rin…' I whispered as my lips were almost against his. Rin's eyes widened and for some reason he couldn't say a word. Just then my door slammed open as I turned to see Mephisto and a boy about Rin's age standing beside him.

My blush turned to the darkest shade of red as Rin freaked out and I flew off of him. 'Well Mira that didn't take you too long, not even an hour and your blood has gotten out of control.' Mephisto laughed as I sat down on my bed once again with a ticked look on my face. 'Shut it you know how I can get...' I sighed as Rin looked more confused then ever. 'I swear I didn't do anything I mean something came over her and I just…' Rin stuttered as the other boy walked beside him. 'My name is Yukio Okumura and I am Rin's younger brother I also teach in the cram school.' Yukio smiled as I waved. 'Maybe we should explain things to Rin,' Mephisto stated as he took a seat next to me. 'Mira here is the daughter of a good friend of mine who passed on years ago, her mother passed away recently so I took her in. She, like you both is part demon and she also has the same goal to be an exorcist.' Mephisto explained as Rin looked shocked and Yukio had a look as though he already knew all of this. 'Tread lightly on the next part,' I blushed as I turned to face the other direction. 'Very well, you see Mira sometimes has a hard time controlling her demon blood, when her heart races fast she loses control and becomes quite erotic, so as we walked in earlier Rin, Mira was making a move on you.' Mephisto laughed as Rin and Yukio turned red, Rin's eyes widened and he started freaking out. 'I said tread lightly Mephy that was too much.' I shot back at him, 'anyways you two will have to take care of her when she gets in that state or she will be taken over and go on a rampage. Either way take care,' Mephisto winked as he disappeared.

'Rin… I'm sorry about earlier, I guess you understand why now but I don't want you to get the wrong impression about me, this hasn't happened in a long time. I used to be all alone because of this, I never let myself get in a situation where my heart would race.' I stated as Rin sat down beside me, 'does that mean I make your heart race?' Rin questioned with a smirk on his face, I turned bright red as my heart started to race again. Shit… 'No, I mean yes, I mean shut up.' I yelled as I punched him and sent him flying. I closed my eyes in attempt to calm myself down, Yukio laughed as he helped Rin to his feet. I couldn't say it but he was right… Things were only going to get worse from here if Rin continues to look at me like that. Little did I know that this was the start of an interesting friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was my first day of classes and I would say they went okay, school was boring so I slept through most of it just like my new friend Rin. I was glad he wasn't too mad about me punching him the other day, however since then he keeps trying to get a rise out of me. If I didn't know any better it's like he wants me to jump him. I ended up walking to cram school with Rin, he was a pretty down to earth guy, though he made me swear not to let anyone know he was a demon, I gave him the same ultimatum. 'So let me tell you about class, there are some interesting people. Though stick with me if you want to be with the cool crowd.' Rin stated as he inflated his own ego, 'why do I doubt that?' I laughed as Rin turned back to me with a sharp look. 'You don't think I'm awesome?' 'Never said that, but cool people don't call themselves cool.' I laughed as Rin's sharp look remained. Once we arrived in class Rin shouted out his hellos to everyone. 'Morning Rin,' a cute girl spoke as she smiled welcoming him to sit beside her. 'Yo Shiemi I want you to meet my new friend Mira,' Rin responded as he gestured towards me. 'It's nice to meet you, my name is Mira Sakurai and I hope we could be friends.' I smiled innocently as a blush crossed her face and her eyes widened, she then reached out her hands to take mine. 'Of course I would be so very happy to be your friend.' Shiemi responded looking like she would cry out of happiness. 'Morning Okumura and who do we have here?' A boy with pink hair asked as he gave me a creepy smile. 'Oh Shima this is Mira she is a new student in the exorcist class.' Rin replied, 'It's nice to meet you.' I smiled as Shima put his hand down on the desk. 'Nice to meet you as well, why don't you come sit with me today?' Shima asked as Rin stood up, 'why do I have a bad feeling about this…' Rin glared as two other boys walked up to us. 'Shima why did you run off ahead?' A tall boy with streaked hair and piercings asked as he then looked down at me. 'Never mind…' He quickly added as the other short boy with glasses faced me as well. 'Oh right this is Mira… sorry I didn't catch your last name,' Shima smiled. 'Oh It's Sakurai, hi it's nice to meet you guys. I am a new Exwire here and I hope to learn a lot from you guys.' I smiled back, 'how is it that you are already an Exwire?' The tall boy glared as the shorter one tried to calm him down. 'Calm down Bon,' Shima sighed. 'What's it to you?' I glared back as Bon looked like he would flip any second now. 'Oh forget Bon let's go sit down.' Shima responded, 'right.' I smiled back as I then glared back at Bon. 'What she's sitting with us now?' Bon flared as we all took our seats.

'I forgot I haven't introduced these two yet,' Shima smiled as he gestured to the short bald boy. 'This is Konekomaru Miwa, and this is Ryuji Suguro, he is the young lord of the temple in Kyoto where we are from, so we call him Bon. Oh and my full name is Renzou Shima.' 'Okay it's nice to meet you guys, Renzou, Konekomaru, and I guess even you Ryuji.' I smiled politely, 'who said you can call us so casually?' Ryuji barked back. 'Dude what is your problem I just called you by your name.' I shot back, 'you call people by their first name when you are close to them not when you just meet them!' Ryuji argued as I froze and backed off. 'I uh…' I was then cut off when Yukio walked into class to start the lecture. Just then a girl with long dark hair in a ponytail rushed into class. 'You are late Riiko…' Yukio sighed, 'sorry I will have a better excuse next time!' she clapped her hands together and smiled, 'you didn't even have one this time…' Yukio responded as the class laughed. 'Hey Riiko we have a new girl in the class,' Rin belted as he gestured to me. 'Right I was going to introduce her,' Yukio responded. 'Class this is Mira Sakurai; even though she just joined she has already acquired the title of Exwire by orders of the Principal. She is going for the title of a Knight isn't that right?' Yukio asked as he looked towards me. 'Yeah, that's the one with the sword right?' I asked back as the rest of the class fell over. 'Oh come on you're almost as bad as Okumura!' Ryuji shouted as Rin stood up, 'hey I'm getting better.' I couldn't help but laugh, 'can we just get on with the class?' A girl with purple hair asked as she glared at me. 'Oh chill out Kamiki we're just welcoming a new girl, and it's nice to have another girl in the class who unlike you is nice!' Riiko grinned back as Kamiki stood up. 'Like I give a damn on what you idiots think!' 'Alright class that is enough, unless you want more collective punishment!' Yukio yelled as everyone quickly sat down. He then continued on with the class.

Class had ended and Riiko came up to me. 'Hey sorry about before, it's nice to meet you.' She smiled as I smiled back, 'same here, you seem like someone I will get along with well.' I responded, 'well most of the people in here are a bit crazy.' She giggled back as Ryuji stood up. 'What's that supposed to mean?' He glared as Renzou and Konekomaru just sighed. 'Who said I was talking about you, defensive much. Anyways I have to go but I will see you later Mira, oh and if you want a laugh take a look at Rin's face. That's what he gets for falling asleep in class, later!' She waved as she then took off. I looked over towards Rin who was just waking up from his nap. The hiragana for idiot was written across his forehead as well as some lovely cat like features, which were added to his face in permanent marker. Once again I couldn't help but laugh, Renzou joined in as Rin looked over at us with confusion. At that moment Ryuji started heading for the door as I chassed after him. I didn't want to leave him with the wrong impression. 'Wait up!' I called out as Ryuji stopped in shock to face me. 'What do you want?' He asked as I stared into his eyes, which made him look a bit uncomfortable. 'I… I'm sorry.' I spoke as he froze, tears were welling up in my eyes. 'Damn, just… come with me.' Ryuji responded as he grabbed my wrist and took me outside. We ended up sitting under a tree as Ryuji handed me a cold drink. 'Thanks…' I blushed as I took a sip. 'Why were you crying?' Ryuji asked as I took another sip of my tea and looked up at him. 'I was raised deep in the mountains by my mother. I never went to school nor did I ever socialize with anyone else. Everything I know today I learned from my mother, one of those things she taught me was by calling someone by their first name is a way to become closer… so earlier I didn't mean you any offence.' I responded as Ryuji's expression changed, 'I… I didn't know… your mom sounds like a nice person though.' Ryuji responded, 'she was…' I responded as Ryuji turned back to me in shock. 'Was?' 'She passed away a month ago…' I spoke as I felt Ryuji's hand on my shoulder. 'I'm sorry… and if you want… you can call me Ryuji.' He responded as I turned to him and smiled, 'does that mean we are friends now?' I asked as Ryuji blushed, 'yeah…' 'What do we have here?' Renzou spoke as he and Konekomaru walked up to us and smirked. 'Nothing!' Ryuji yelled, as his face was even redder. It seemed like things are becoming more interesting by the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I ended up hanging out with Ryuji and the guys till dinnertime when I returned to my dorm to find that Rin had made dinner. 'Oh wow Rin everything looks amazing, I didn't know you could cook.' I exclaimed as I took a bite, 'well cooking is one thing I do really well. Anyway where were you till now?' Rin asked as I continued to shovel food down. 'Oh I was hanging out with Ryuji and the guys.' I replied as Rin's eyes widened, 'since when are you so close with them?' 'Er I just met them today,' I replied with confusion. 'Yeah just a little odd that you guys are like best friends now.' Rin sulked as I couldn't help but smile, 'don't worry you are still my best friend.' I reached out and patted Rin on the head as he smiled. 'Good,' he continued to grin as we continued to eat. 'Oh Mira you're back,' Yukio spoke as he walked in the room. 'Oh hey there Yukio what's up?' I responded as he took a seat next to me. 'Well just preparing everything for the test in two days,' Yukio smiled as I dropped my chopsticks. 'Test, what test?' Both Rin and I yelled out, 'on this weeks lesson.' Yukio sighed as Rin and I turned to face each other. 'Wait since I just joined does that mean I don't have to take it?' I questioned with hope, 'this is something all Exwires should know, and therefor you will be required to take the test.' Yukio responded, 'awe man… I better go study then.' I sighed as I headed up to my room.

As I cracked open my textbook I didn't even know where to begin. Flipping through the pages didn't make me remember shit. It then occurred to me that I needed help, but I couldn't rely on Rin since he's just as lost as I was. Yukio wouldn't be able to help either since he's the teacher. I then remembered that Renzou had given me his phone number. 'Thank goodness,' I almost cried as I added him into my contacts and dialed the phone. 'This is Shima, who might this be?' Renzo spoke as he answered the phone. 'Oh Renzou thank goodness I need you!' I called out as the phone on the other end went silent till I heard in the distance, 'Bon, Koneko, Mira's called me saying she needs me!' I heard him cheer, 'what the hell are you talking about?' Ryuji asked as I heard a muffle on the phone, 'so Mira what can I do for you?' Renzou spoke with an attempted seductive tone. 'I just found out from Yukio that we have a test in two days and I have no idea what's on it!' I cried out as I heard Renzou sigh. 'Ah I see well truthfully I don't know too much on it you should probably ask Bon, hey Bon Mira wants to talk to you!' Renzou shouted, 'why does she want to talk to me?' I heard Ryuji ask in the distance. 'Booty call,' Renzou replied as I heard Ryuji call out, 'What?' in the background as I freaked out and hung up the phone. Realizing after that it probably made things worse. I sighed once again as I heard my phone beep; it ended up being a text from Renzou.

_Hey Mira sorry I was just joking, anyway why don't you ask Bon tomorrow for help? _

_See ya tomorrow!_

I ended up not being able to sleep so I decided to head into Rin and Yukio's room. The two of them were sound asleep and Rin was cuddling his pillow, thank goodness I brought my own. I slowly slid him over and lay next to him, I ended up falling asleep quicker then I thought. When the morning came I was awoken to a scream in my ear. 'What's wrong Rin?' Yukio asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 'Man you are loud…' I sighed, as Rin's face was bright red and his eyes widened. 'Why are you in my bed and why are you naked?' Rin cried out as I looked down to see my shirt was gone. 'Oh right I strip at night when I get hot, and I just couldn't sleep.' I replied as I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. 'Anyway I'm going to get ready for school,' I stated as I left their room. When I arrived at class I took my seat waiting for Rin to show up, since we were in the same class. 'Sorry about freaking out earlier, it's not like I minded it just surprised me.' Rin stated as he took a seat next to me, 'no really I'm sorry I freaked you out, I used to sneak into my mom's room when I couldn't sleep. I guess it's a habit now,' I smiled as Rin smiled back. Class went by as slow as possible and finally it was more school… well cram school. When we arrived I bumped into Riiko, 'hey Riiko good morning.' I smiled as Riiko waved to Rin and myself. 'Hey Riiko I saw what you did to my face!' Rin barked as both Riiko and I laughed, 'oh I guess then it was one of the nights you washed your face.' Riiko responded as we all walked into class together. I saw Ryuji and the others sitting in their seats, unlike usual though Renzou was sitting with Konekomaru and the seat next to Ryuji was open. 'Mira come sit with us,' Renzou waved as I headed over and took a seat next to Ryuji. 'Morning…' I blushed remembering what happened the night before. 'Yeah morning…' Ryuji replied. 'Are you two still embarrassed about last night, it was a joke.' Renzou laughed as Ryuji and I continued to blush. 'Or does this mean that there is something going on between you two.' He added as we both stood up and yelled. 'What are you talking about?' Both Konekomaru and Renzou laughed as we sat back down when Yukio walked in.

I felt myself dozing when I was poked in the head. 'Oww what was that for?' I asked as I looked up at Ryuji with a pissed expression. 'Pay attention, we have a test tomorrow.' He responded, 'gah don't remind me, and I didn't sleep well last night.' I replied as I dozed off again. I ended up being poked in the head again, as I woke up and poked Ryuji back. He glared back and it turned into a poking war till Yukio sent us outside for punishment. The two of us had demon rocks called Barons placed on us; these rocks get heavier by the second. 'This is your fault for poking me, you could have just let me sleep.' I yelled as Ryuji continued to glare, 'it pisses me off when people don't take things seriously, why do you even want to be an exorcist?' He asked and I froze, 'I want to be an exorcist to prove to the world that humans and demons can live together in peace. That not all demons are bad and should all be given a chance.' I responded as Ryuji's eyes widened, 'seriously, you want to be an exorcist to defend demons?' Ryuji yelled as I turned to him with a serious face, 'not all demons are bad and I will prove that to the world.' I stated, 'what makes you think that?' Ryuji questioned, 'because of a demon I am alive today, if it weren't for demons I wouldn't be here.' I cried as Ryuji's face turned soft and he sighed, 'I didn't mean to make you cry, look I believe you I just… I have lost a lot of people I love to demons, Satan to be more accurate.' Ryuji stated, a look of sadness and anger crossed his face as I reached out to grab his hand. He faced me in shock as I gave him a small smile. 'Some demons need to be killed I know, and I am sorry Ryuji… I really am.' I replied as Ryuji blushed and turned his head to the side. 'Look if you want after class I can help you study.' Ryuji stated as my smile widened and I dove into his arms. 'Thank you!' I cried out as the rock flew off of me and I tackled Ryuji to the ground. 'Idiot get off of me!' Ryuji yelled as I continued to hug him. 'Am I interrupting something?' I heard Yukio speak as we both turned to face him and blushed after looking at each other, realizing what the situation implied. Needless to say Yukio let us back into class seeing as though we weren't fighting anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After cram school I headed with Ryuji back to his dorm room. After we arrived in his room I was shocked to see it was so tidy. 'Wow you keep your room so clean, way cleaner then Rin's.' I laughed as Ryuji placed his bag down on the table. 'Alright let's get started,' he stated as I dove onto his bed. 'What are you doing?' Ryuji barked as I started snuggling with his pillow. 'Your bed is comfy, but you are right we need to study now.' I stated as I jumped off the bed and sat down next to Ryuji as he pulled out the text. 'All right so here are some of the areas in which you should be focusing on. The main thing in this chapter that I can for sure state will be on the test is this section here.' Ryuji stated as he reached over closer to me to grab my pencil, I felt his arm pressed up against mine. His scent was stronger when he was close to me, he smelled nice. I felt my heart start to race faster the more I thought about it. 'Are you listening Sakurai?' Ryuji asked, 'yeah sorry and call me Mira.' I replied as Ryuji sighed, 'okay now let's continue.'

An hour and a bit had passed and I felt like I understood a lot more. I flung myself back as I stretched out. 'I'll go get us something to drink, review the last part again and I will be right back.' Ryuji stated as he left the room, I jumped back on Ryuji's bed as I rested my head on his pillow. I closed my eyes and the image of Ryuji popped into my head. I quickly opened them and sat up as my heart started to race faster. I had no idea what was going on with me, was it because he was a boy? … No it was more then that, something about him was different and I couldn't figure it out. Just then the door opened and Ryuji walked in. 'Here,' he stated as he handed me a drink and looked down at me. I felt my face get hotter as Ryuji sat down on his bed next to me. 'Your face is red are you sick?' He asked as he reached out his hand to feel my forehead and then felt his to compare. 'You don't seem to have a fever,' Ryuji responded as I took a huge gulp of my drink hoping it will cool me down. 'Anyway we should get back to studying, here.' Ryuji stated as he held out his hand to help me off the bed. My heart started to race out of control and when my hand touched his I didn't let go. He froze as he stared at me; my eyes were fixed on his and his on mine. I felt myself lean in when I closed my eyes and then ran out the door. 'Sakurai where are you going?' I heard Ryuji yell as I continued to run, I couldn't stay I couldn't get close to him. He didn't know and I couldn't tell him about me, I needed Rin I needed his help.

As I arrived back at my dorm I ran strait to Rin's room with tears in my eyes. As soon as I ran in Rin stood up and ran over to me. 'Mira what's wrong?' he asked as I ran into his arms and held on tight to his shirt. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' I continued to cry as Rin walked me over to his bed to sit down. 'Mira what happened?' Rin asked again as I continued to bury myself in his shirt, 'I'm sorry Rin please forgive me!' I cried out as I looked up to face a confused Rin. 'What do you?' I cut Rin off by forcefully kissing him. I pushed him down as my hand slid through his hair; I was surprised to feel Rin kissing me back. His arms wrapped around me as I slid my tongue in his mouth. We continued to kiss for a few more minutes till we broke for air and my blood had calmed down. We both turned bright red and faced opposite directions. 'Sorry…' I stated again as I felt Rin's hand overlap mine as I turned to face him. The blush remained on his face as he smiled gently. 'It's okay you needed help, I mean it's not like I want you to go on a rampage and if it causes you pain why wouldn't I help? That and I don't really mind…' Rin continued to blush as I smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rested his head on top of mine. 'Thank you…' I replied as I closed my eyes. 'Oh good Mira you are here as well,' Yukio stated as he walked into the room. 'Sorry am I interrupting you again?' Yukio smiled with a look that seemed to be the opposite of what it appeared. 'No I was just resting my eyes.' I replied as Yukio took a seat at his desk, 'it's about this weekend, I sent a email to all the other students but since you are here I will just inform you now.' Yukio stated as Rin and I looked at each other with confusion.

'I am putting everyone into groups of three and you are all going off on missions. They entail different things so you will find out later on what your job will be. It is a weekend trip so you will be gone overnight with one of your professors.' Yukio explained as Rin and I got excited. 'This sounds like a lot of fun actually!' I smiled as Rin smiled back. 'Yeah, and can you tell us who we are grouped with?' Rin asked as Yukio pulled out his planner. 'Rin you will be with Shima and Kamiki and Mira you will be with Suguro and Miwa.' Yukio replied as I felt my face get hot again, 'why are you blushing? Now that I think about it when you ran in here you were coming from Suguro's… what happened?' Rin asked with a ticked look on his face. 'Look nothing happened, and Rin I am sorry again about before… I think I am going to head to bed now.' I replied as I headed for the door. 'Get some sleep then, but remember to meet us outside tomorrow at the front gate.' Yukio replied as I waved and headed to my bed. I got changed into my nightshirt and threw myself on my bed. 'Gah what is wrong with me?' I cried out as I wrapped myself around my pillow. As I closed my eyes I heard my phone beep, I had gotten a text from an unknown number.

_Hey Sakurai it's Ryuji, I am just checking to see if everything was okay? I hope I didn't do anything to make you freak out … Oh and Shima gave me your number, anyway I will see you tomorrow._

I felt myself smile; I was relieved that he wasn't angry with me. I added him into my phone as I started to type a reply.

_Hey Ryuji I am sorry about earlier, I guess I wasn't feeling well. It looks like we are grouped together for the mission tomorrow! I hope it's not too scary, I will see you then. Sorry again…_

_And call me MIRA for the last time!_

I felt my eyes get heavy and ended up falling asleep before I knew it. As the morning sun woke me I realized I forgot to set my alarm. I quickly threw a few things together and packed them in a bag as I ran out of the dorm and headed for the front gate of the school. 'Sakurai you are late!' Yukio stated as I bowed my head, 'sorry, but why didn't you wake me then?' I replied, 'I though you already left, anyway Mira join Suguro and Miwa with Sir Pheles over there.' Yukio stated as I walked up to Mephy. 'Good morning princess, how are you this fine day?' Mephisto smiled as I sighed. 'Tired, anyway why are you here?' I questioned, 'I am your teacher guardian for this trip, now lets get going!' Mephisto stated as we all headed after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was still wondering why Mephisto was our teacher guardian, I was pretty sure it was to keep an eye on me. We at least had a nice ride in Mephy's Limo, however I still had no idea where our destination was. 'Hey Mephy where are we going exactly?' I questioned as I pulled out a lollipop from the candy cart. 'You will see when we get there,' Mephy replied with his usual untrustworthy grin. 'Fine then can you at least tell us what our mission is?' I sighed as Mephy slid closer to me and put his arm around me. 'Oh fine you win this round, I just can't say no to you.' Mephy responded as Ryuji and Konekomaru gave us a really shocked look. 'Isn't there a rule against relations with students?' Ryuji asked in a sharp tone as a subtle blush crossed his face as if he was even shocked he said that. 'Hmm well being it is my school after all, I make the rules but I think you are mistaken.' Mephy smiled as the boys both continued to face us with shock. 'You guys Mephy has known me since I was a baby; he and my late father were very close friends. Since he died when I was born, Mephy helped my mother raise me in a way. Not fatherly but he has always been there for me. So I guess you could say we are close…' I responded as the guys cried out, 'What?' 'Seriously I would have never guessed,' Konekomaru replied with a look of relief. 'I guess that does explain why you act so casual around him even though he is the director.' Ryuji added as he sunk back into his seat. 'Yes but because I am now her guardian I am even more protective of my princess so if either of you boys want her then I of course naturally will have to see if you pass the test.' Mephy proclaimed as I pulled him back down towards me. 'I never said you had a say in who I date?' I argued as both Ryuji and Konekomaru backed off a bit. 'Well your parents left me to take care of you so I can't very well sit back and watch now can I?' 'That's not the point, you basically threw me at Rin and not to mention giving both Ryuji and Konekomaru a hard time.' I continued to rant, 'Well Suguro is blushing now isn't he?' Mephy smirked as Ryuji's face turned a darker shade of red as Konekomaru let out a light chuckle. 'Only because you are harassing him, anyway what is our mission?' I asked in defeat, 'oh that's right, well I am only dropping you off so I better inform you.' Mephy replied as we all faced him in shock, 'you are leaving us alone out of town on our first mission are you friggn crazy?' I barked back, 'yes, and you three will be dealing with a ghost that has been haunting a hot spring and costing them business.' Mephy replied as my eyes lit up, 'you mean we get to go to a hot spring? I am so excited!' I smiled as the car came to a stop.

As we got out of the car the doors shut behind us and Mephisto drove off. 'There he goes…' Ryuji sighed as the three of us headed into the inn. When we arrived a woman greeted us and showed us to our room. 'So we are all rooming together then?' Konekomaru asked, 'there is a separate room through those sliding doors where the young lady can sleep. Thank you again for your help, I hope you are able to get rid of the ghost.' The lady spoke as I smiled, 'don't worry we can handle it, do you know where the ghost usually appears?' 'Yes the ghost tends to appear in the woman's bath.' The lady replied, 'so it likes girls then?' Ryuji questioned, 'yes it seems so, either way I will go get dinner prepared, please relax.' The lady replied as she then left the room. Once she left I grabbed a towel and tied my hair up. 'Are you going now?' Ryuji questioned in shock, 'of course and if the ghost appears I will take care of it.' I smiled back, 'you can't go by yourself!' Ryuji yelled back, 'what do you want to join me then?' I smirked as his face turned red, 'idiot I mean it's not safe Sakurai.' 'I will be fine and I told you, call me Mira.' I smiled as I then took off for the hot spring.

It was really nice outside; I had the towel wrapped around me as I stepped into the water. I felt so relaxed as I let my stress wash away; I heard Ryuji's voice in the distance. It seems him and Koneko went out as well, when I thought about Ryuji being in the spring this close to me, my heart started pounding. What's wrong with me? I thought I had feelings for Rin so why? Why does my chest feel so tight? Why is it that whenever he looks at me I feel this spark? Maybe I am just crazy… 'You like him!' I heard a voice speak as I covered my chest. 'Who said that?' I whispered, 'I did!' I turned around to see a boy around the age of 12, he was wearing clothes but wasn't wet. 'How did you get in here, don't you know this is the girls bath? Also how did you know what I was thinking?' I questioned, 'duh I'm not stupid, and I can read minds. If you haven't figured it out, I am the ghost whom you guys are after.' The boy spoke, 'then how come I can see you?' 'Man are you stupid, you are an exorcist right? Exorcists can see ghosts.' The boy sighed as he took a seat next to me. 'Oh right I forgot… and back to what you said before what do you mean I like him?' I blushed as he faced me with a look of confusion. 'You were thinking it yourself, it's your heart idiot, if someone makes your heart race then you have feelings for them.' He responded as I felt my blush deepen, was he right? Did I really have feelings for Ryuji? 'Now that I think about it the inn lady said that the ghost was harassing her female customers, but you seem like a nice little boy. Was it just that they couldn't see you so they got scared?' I questioned, 'not exactly.' The boy smirked as he grabbed my towel and flew up. 'Hey give that back you little perv!' I shouted as he then threw the towel on the roof. 'Hey that wasn't very nice!' I continued to shout. 'Oh I almost forgot,' he smirked again as he flew closer to me and grabbed my boobs and squeezed. 'Kyaa!' I cried out as Ryuji and Konekomaru burst through the fence dividing the boys and girls baths. 'Mira are you okay?' Ryuji cried out as I ran towards him. 'Ryuji!' I cried as I then froze when I saw Ryuji and Koneko's faces, bright red and then I remembered… I was completely naked. 'Kyaa!' I cried out once again as I dove back into the water and covered up my chest. 'Mi… Mira uh… sorry but where is your towel?' Ryuji blushed as he turned his head to face away, 'that bratty ghost took it, threw it away and then groped me.' I cried out as Ryuji's face looked pissed.

'That little brat did… that…' I couldn't tell if his face was more red with anger or embarrassed knowing what he did. 'Bon calm down,' Konekomaru cried out as he tried to settle Ryuji from exploding. 'The only way to deal with a ghost is to help it find peace.' Konekomaru replied, he was right and I had a feeling that I was the only one who could help. 'Little boy, is there anything I can do to help you move on? I don't want you to be sad, death is hard but you have to accept it.' I asked as I walked closer to him, 'Mira stay back!' Ryuji shouted as he charged in front of me raising his arm to keep me in check. Looking at his body from behind, only a towel tied around his waist. My heart was racing and my blood was rushing fast, I tried to hold it back even though this second I wanted nothing more then to hug him from behind and never let go. I knew that right now I needed to help that boy, 'Ryuji… Thank you but it's okay please trust me.' I spoke as I reached for his arm and pulled it down, I then hugged him quickly from behind remembering I was naked. My bare boobs pressed against his back, I felt him twitch as I let go and passed him. I faced the boy and smiled. 'Tell me what you want and if it is in my power I will do whatever it takes to make you pass on.' I proclaimed as the boy landed in front of me and smiled. He came closer to me as I heard Ryuji call out my name. The boy was now right in front of me, 'the truth is I love girls and I have watched them here for a while now but what I really wanted to see was a truly strong girl and what that meant. Now I know, a really strong girl is one who is in love.' He smiled once again as I felt my face get hot. 'Good luck lady, I'm rooting for you!' He waved as he then disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I felt tears stream down my face as I looked up at the sky. 'Here Mira,' Ryuji spoke as he handed me a towel, I turned around and dove into his arms as my tears streamed faster down into the water. 'Mira what did he say? Are you okay he didn't hurt you did he?' Ryuji asked as he adjusted my towel to cover myself. 'No he was a sweet boy, I hope he's happy now.' I smiled, as I looked Ryuji in the eyes, his face was red and confused. I looked to the side to see Konekomaru had left to tell the hostess what happened. I continued to embrace Ryuji as I felt his heart race faster as my head was against his chest. It made me happy knowing I was the reason behind it. 'Mira what are you doing? Ryuji stuttered as I just smiled, 'hugging you, do you want me to stop?' I asked hoping his answer was no. 'It's not that it's just… we're both… kind of naked.' He responded, 'I know but… right now there is nowhere I would rather be.' I smiled as I looked up at Ryuji whose face was redder then I had ever seen it. As I lay my head back against his chest I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me tight. For some reason him holding me here in his arms was enough to keep my blood down, just being this close to him it felt so natural. 'Am I interrupting?' We both turned to look at Konekomaru and the hostess who were both blushing. 'Ah no!' Both of us pulled apart as we then followed the two of them into the inn.

After a late dinner we all went to bed, I said goodnight to the boys as I headed for my room. As I lay down and turned the lights off my heart was still racing, I was surprised the boy realized it before I did, I really did have feelings for Ryuji. Was it obvious to everyone but me? Was that the reason why Mephy made that comment in the car? All of these thoughts clouded my mind as I attempted to sleep; a few hours had passed, as I still couldn't manage to fall asleep. I then heard a light knock on my door; 'come in.' I replied as the door slid open and Ryuji walked in, 'did I wake you?' Ryuji asked as he walked in and slid the door shut behind him. 'No I couldn't sleep, what's up?' I asked, relieved that the dark hid my blush. 'You just seemed really upset earlier, I wanted to know what the boy said to you before he disappeared?' 'Sorry but that's a secret between the two of us.' I responded as Ryuji looked pissed and stormed towards me and sat down beside me. 'Hey you were really upset and I was just trying to comfort you…' Ryuji belted out as he faced down, I reached out towards him and pulled him down to lie beside me. 'What are you doing?' Ryuji stuttered as I cuddled up towards him, 'just a feeling but I think I will sleep better with you here.' 'You make no sense, but fine… as long as you're not sad.' He responded as his voice settled, 'everything is okay I promise.' I smiled to myself, 'will you tell me what he said later?' 'Someday I will for sure but one thing… I was happy you called me Mira, please continue to from now on okay Ryuji?' 'Yeah… night Mira,' 'night Ryuji.'

That morning we all returned to the academy, Yukio had another assignment for us. All of us were waiting at Mephy Land, which was Mephisto's theme park. Everyone was here except for Shiemi and Izumo, 'so how was your group's mission?' Rin asked as he and Renzou turned to Ryuji and myself. 'Er well we had to deal with a ghost, he was a nice boy.' I smiled softly as Rin smiled back, 'what do you mean that perv did stuff to you?' Ryuji shouted as Rin and Renzou freaked. 'What are you serious?' Rin cried out as I turned to Ryuji. 'You didn't have to go that far… besides it all worked out.' I sighed. 'Did Suguro here catch you in the act or something? He's blushing,' Riiko grinned as Ryuji stood up with anger and I blushed. 'Awe Riiko it wasn't like that, anyway where are the other girls?' I asked as I heard Shiemi calling in the distance. 'Sorry we are late!' Shiemi called out as her and Izumo came running our way. We were all surprised to see she was wearing a school uniform versus a kimono. All of the boys were staring being it turned out she has quite large breasts. I turned to see the blush across Ryuji's face and ended up jumping on his back whilst covering his eyes. 'Hey Mira what are you doing?' Ryuji cried out as he tried to get me off of him. 'Nothing just amusing myself.' I responded, 'since when did you start calling Mira by her first name? Something happened didn't it?' Renzou smirked as everyone turned to face us. 'No nothing, just forget it!' Ryuji barked back as he picked me up and placed me down on the bench. 'Did something happen?' Renzou asked turning to Konekomaru, 'I will tell you later.' 'All right now that everyone has gathered I will be dividing you into pairs. Miwa and Takara, Yamada and Suguro. Okumura and Moriyama, Kamiki and Shima, and Sakurai and Akino. This time we are here at True Cross Academy's amusement park, which is also known as Mephy Land. There have been reports of a ghost so we are here to deal with it.' Yukio explained.

After Yukio gave us the details Riiko and I took off on our search, 'so what happened between you and Suguro? Last time you two were fighting now it seems you are pretty close?' Riiko asked as I blushed, 'we are friends now and can you keep a secret?' I asked as I stopped to look around, making sure no one else could hear us. 'Yeah of course,' she smiled back, 'it seems I have feelings for both Ryuji and Rin…' I sighed as Riiko's eyes widened. 'Really? Both? That's interesting, Rin's a cutie I can see why but I don't get Suguro. What is it about him that you like?' Riiko asked as we both moved over to sit on a bench. 'It just happened I mean he's really attractive, he's cute when he get's angry and he's actually very considerate and sweet.' I continued to blush, 'that's cute; well I will help you out if I can! Oh I know when we get a day off why don't we all go to karaoke?' Riiko asked, 'I have a friend named Athol; I will invite him as well. He's part demon though I should warn you,' Riiko replied. 'Oh, that's no problem, thing is… I am as well…' I smiled softly as Riiko looked shocked. 'Really I wouldn't have guessed, your hair colour isn't normal, same with your eyes so now that I think about it… sounds right.' She grinned back. 'Really you don't mind? Oh and please don't tell anyone!' I bowed as Riiko laughed. 'Don't worry, I will text Athol and you should ask Rin and Suguro. If they protest make it seem as you are trying to make everyone get along or something.' Riiko replied as I heard my phone beep, I looked down to check my messages.

_Hey Mira _

_Something weird is going on, Yamada took off and now we have been called to the front gate. Meet us here!_

_Ryuji_

'It's Ryuji, he said we all need to head back to the front gate.' I stated as Riiko nodded and we ran back. When we arrived everyone was there except for Rin, Shiemi, Yukio and Yamada. 'Hey where are Rin and the others?' I asked, 'no idea we were all just called here.' Ryuji replied. 'Okay class today's mission is over,' Yukio stated as he walked up to us. 'Where is Rin?' I asked, suddenly becoming very worried. 'Owe let me go,' I recognized Rin's voice as a woman in a bikini who had long red and blonde hair in a ponytail was pulling him along. 'I'm so jealous…' Renzou moaned, 'Shima…' Koneko sighed. 'Who is that?' Ryuji asked, 'well she's wearing the boy's school uniform pants… is that Yamada?' I questioned as Shiemi came running towards us. 'What's going on?' Izumo asked as Shiemi came to a stop. 'I don't know but it isn't Rin's fault.' The look on Shiemi's face said it all, she really cared about Rin. I had to admit it made me a little jealous. After we returned to the school I waited in Rin's room for him. Hours past when Rin and Yukio entered. Rin was badly injured, 'Rin are you okay?' I cried out as I ran to hug him. He winced from the pain as I quickly let go. 'Yeah don't worry,' Rin grinned as I flicked him in the forehead. 'You idiot I was so worried about you, and you have been stabbed you can't hide that wound.' I continued to cry as Rin patted me on the head. 'Everything is okay, sorry Mira.' Rin replied as he took a seat on the desk chair as a black demon cat walked in. 'Oh he is so cute, is he your new familiar.' I stated as I reached out to let the cat smell me. 'Rin she is weird,' the cat replied. 'Hey that's not very nice I just love animals is all.' I replied back after realizing that we were using demon telepathy. 'What, you can hear me, does that mean you are a demon as well?' The cat asked, 'yeah Kuro this is Mira she's a half demon just like I am.' Rin added, 'do you mind if I pet you?' I asked as Kuro nodded and jumped into my lap. Later that night I noticed Rin and Kuro had taken off, something was bothering him, little did I know soon everything would change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day at school Riiko texted me telling me she had invited her friend Athol and wanted to confirm with me if I had asked the others. With everything going on it seemed as though I forgot. I ended up running to cram school, being Ryuji was always there early and I knew Rin would be free. 'Ryuji what are you doing after class?' I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. 'Uh nothing, what's going on?' He replied back with widened eyes. 'Are you asking Bon on a date?' Renzou gleamed as both Ryuji and I blushed. 'No, Riiko and I were going to go do karaoke after class are you guys up for it?' I replied hoping Riiko wouldn't mind it being a full house. 'Sounds good to me, how about you two?' Renzou asked as he turned to look at Ryuji and Koneko. 'Sure that sounds fun, Bon?' Koneko questioned as Ryuji just sighed, 'fine, who all is going?' He asked as I took the seat next to Renzou. 'Er well Riiko, me, her friend named Athol, and Rin will most likely go… I forgot to ask him last night. I was tired and fell asleep.' I sighed as all three of them looked at me funny. 'What?' I questioned back. 'You were with Okumura last night?' Renzou questioned, 'yeah I am every night, well most of the time I sleep in my own room but some nights I end up in his bed.' I smiled with innocence as they all screamed out, 'What?' 'Oh I guess I didn't tell you, Mephisto put me in the same dorm as Rin and Yukio so we are just a door apart. Whoops slipped my mind.' I laughed as they all expressed different facial reactions to what I said.

When our teacher arrived we were surprised to see it was the girl pulling Rin away yesterday. 'Anyhow, I have transferred from Vatican Headquarters to the Japanese branch. I'm Shura Kirigakura, 18 years old, nice to meet you. Whatever happens let's have fun the next two and a half months of training, nyahaha.' Shura stated as she grinned, everyone was quite shocked. 'Now then for the time being we have Magic Circles, Sealing Technique and er Sword Techniques too… What a pain in the ass, looks like I will be in charge of those, let's have fun now.' Shura stated really unenthused, 'umm, sensei?' Ryuji questioned really awkwardly. 'What is it Suguro?' Shura asked back, 'sensei… why were you pretending to be a student and what happened to our former Magic Seals instructor?' Ryuji questioned. 'Ahh those are adult matters, kids need not worry about them.' Shura replied, 'What do you mean by that?' Ryuji barked back, 'Sorry I am late, I kinda didn't get much sleep yesterday so I slept through lessons a bit… I slept all the way through homeroom and no one bothered to wake me up…. eh it's you!' Rin's eyes widened as he noticed Shura in the room. I was still wondering what happened between the two of them. 'You don't need to explain yourself, just come in, I'm not mad. Just get to your seat already!' Shura smiled, Rin started to talk to Shiemi as he took his seat. He looked different, like something happened. 'Don't you think the atmosphere around him has changed a bit?' Ryuji questioned, 'I dunno something seems different…' I replied, 'I wonder what happened to him?' Renzou questioned with a creepy smirk. Later on in class Rin ended up returning to his usual self, not being able to read what was in front of him. I was a little relieved, however something was different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

After class I asked Rin if he would like to come out for Karaoke with us, Shiemi overheard so I invited her as well. Renzou asked Kamiki so it looked as though it will be a full house. When we arrived we met Riiko and Athol outside the Karaoke house. Athol had sheep like horns sticking out of his head, to anyone else it would be weird but then again for me it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. 'Hey Mira, hey guys glad to see you showed up.' Riiko waved, 'of course, and you must be Athol. It's very nice to meet you.' I smiled as Athol gave me a cold look. 'Same here…' he replied coldly which made Ryuji pissed. 'What's with the horns?' Renzou questioned, 'oh um, Athol here is a half demon.' I smiled innocently, 'are you serious?' Ryuji barked, 'oh that's cool!' Rin smiled, 'are you kidding that's not right…' Koneko replied with a scared look on his face. 'Lot's of people have demon blood, let it go and let's go in.' Izumo replied as she headed in the door. 'Izumo is right, let's all go in,' I continued to smile as I grabbed Ryuji and Koneko's wrists and pulled them in. Once we got inside and were settled in the room we decided on an order to sing. 'Okay so I will start, Rin is up after, then Izumo, then Mira, and after her is Shima and Konekomaru, Shiemi is after that, and Ryuji and Athol still haven't decided if they are going to sing yet.' Riiko stated, 'I'm not singing…' Both Ryuji and Athol responded at the same time as Ryuji shot a death glare over to Athol. He just responded with a cold look, it seems as though they weren't going to get along. 'Okay so I will start then!' Riiko winked as she plugged in the song, she ended up choosing "Lost My Music from the anime Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya," she was a really good singer and had lots of energy. Truthfully I was nervous, I never sang in front of this many people, just Mephisto on our anime karaoke nights. When Riiko finished singing we all applauded. 'Wow that was awesome you sound just like her!' I stated, 'yeah great going Riiko!' Rin added. 'So awesome!' Renzou cheered. 'Thanks, looks like Rin is next.' Riiko grinned as Rin took the stage next; he was also one of those people who had a lot of confidence. He was a good singer as well; I looked over to Ryuji who looked like he had something on his mind. Renzou and Koneko were cheering with the others so I decided to go sit beside him. 'Something wrong?' I asked, 'not really, just not sure how I feel about Athol.' Ryuji stated as I felt my heart sink. 'Is that because he has demon blood in him?' I asked as Ryuji sighed, 'yeah well I don't know if I can trust him.' I felt cold, what if he found out about me and everything changed. It never really occurred to me before but what would the others think about Rin and me if they found out about our bloodlines. Riiko was cool with it obviously; Ryuji and the others seem to really have a hatred of demons. 'I don't think it matters…' I stated as Ryuji turned to face me with shock. 'I don't think someone should be judged because of where they are from and who their parents are. Demon blood doesn't make you a bad person, if you found out today that Renzou, Koneko or even if I was a half demon would that change how you feel about us?' I asked nervously as Ryuji smiled, 'no I would be more upset that you guys weren't honest with me.' Ryuji stated as he took a sip from his drink. My chest tightened again, 'sometimes it's not as easy as you make it out to be…' my voice became shaky as Ryuji looked at me with confusion.

'Hey Mira you are up next!' Riiko waved, as I felt even more nervous. 'Uh yeah I'll be right up!' I called back as Ryuji bumped my forehead with his fist. 'You will be fine,' he grinned as I couldn't help but smile back. I hope that when the time comes and he finds out the truth about me that nothing will change… as I got up on stage I decided to go with a song from an anime that Mephisto made me watch as a child. 'I will be singing a song called "Innocent Starter from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha," I blushed as the music started to play and the words flowed out of me, just like they did that time.

'Hugging my knees in the corner,

I was always shaking from my unease.

Knowing the "truth" is frightening, so I closed the door.

I sought a place to belong in a gentle lie, and took refuge in my dreams.

This sea of loneliness that nobody else knew was dyed a deep blue.

With my earnest desire to hide my loneliness,

I wounded your heart.

In the secret inside my eyes, in the reality behind my smile that draws you in,

There is a tender love that I'm going to send to you.

If you touch it, that fragile warmth will pour into the present from the past.

I'll always be by your side, so don't feel lost in the sad shadows.

Like a child, just chasing my dreams,

I couldn't find anything.

All I did was lose sight of what's important to me.

The happiness that definitely exists in the "obvious" and the "normal,"

With power can be protected; I wanted to obtain that, so I head straight and live on.

I won't get lost. My gaze is only on that "one" answer.

In the red dawn sky, there is painted a rainbow that wraps around all the darkness.

This small courage surpasses words.

Even if the future is taken captive, even if it vanishes in the distance, this prayer will never

cease. I want to send my sincere feelings to you.

I whisper to you, the person who gave me my "beginning,"

Keep the promise that we made just between ourselves.

The magic of eternity that never changes.

Even if the future is taken captive, even if it vanishes in the distance,

I will remember your clear voice.

Call my name.

And smile like you did that day.'

Everyone applauded as I smiled back, 'that was awesome Mira, I didn't know you watched anime!' Riiko smiled, 'Mephisto made me watch a bunch when I was younger and still to this day, he also made me dress up in frilly outfits and put on live performances for him.' I laughed as everyone's faces went white. 'What's wrong, what did I say?' I asked confused, 'that's… creepy…' Everyone stated together. 'Is it?' I asked back, 'well ignoring that let's get on with the karaoke party!' Renzou cheered as he and Koneko took the stage next. The rest of the evening was a lot of fun; we ended up getting Ryuji up to sing. Athol wouldn't budge. I really hoped things like this would last forever with everyone; I had no idea what was lying ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night after Karaoke I couldn't help but remember the first time I sang that song. The words Mephisto told me continued to play around in my head.'

'You sing that song beautifully Mira.' Mephisto applauded as I blushed, 'thanks Mephy, but why did you want me to learn that song in particular?' I questioned, 'I think someday those lyrics will really make sense to you. In this world one thing I know for sure is that people need other people, someday someone is going to need you by their side when they are lost, and someday you will need someone to be there for you. When the time comes don't be afraid to reach out, then again you will always have me.' Mephisto smiled as he passed me a large box. 'What is this?' I questioned, 'next outfit, this one is even cuter then the last!' Mephy grinned proudly. 'What am I your doll?' I yelled back, 'yes! Now go on try it on!' Mephy replied as he led me to the changing room.

Those times were really fun now that I think about it. It was still too early for bed so I decided to go bug Rin. 'Rin!' I called out as I opened his door. 'Oh hey Mira!' Rin smiled back, 'where is Yukio?' I questioned, wondering where he was at this hour. 'I think he has a job, so what's up?' Rin asked as he placed the manga he was reading down and Kuro jumped off of him and came over to me. 'Just bored,' I replied as I pet Kuro and then sat down next to Rin on his bed. I noticed his sword was next to him, 'it can't be too comfy sleeping next to a sword you know.' I laughed as a saddened look crossed his face, 'well it's important to me.' Rin replied as I reached out to grab it, 'hey wait a sec give it back!' Rin called out as I jumped to the other side of the room. 'What's the big deal I just wanted to take a look,' I stated as I began to pull the sword from the sheath. 'No don't!' Rin cried out as I pulled it out and blue flames surrounded Rin. His ears and fangs grew as well as a sinister look. I froze as Rin just stood there with his head hanging down. There was one thing known about blue flames; they were the sign of Satan. 'Rin…' I looked at him, he looked as though he would cry any second now. 'So now you see, we aren't exactly the same Mira…' Rin replied, 'so then… you are…' I stuttered, 'Satan's child…' Rin replied as my grip on the sword tightened. 'Rin I…' I tried to speak but tears started to flow down my face. 'It's okay I understand if you don't want anything to do with-' I cut him off by diving into his arms and holding him tight. 'I'm so sorry Rin, I'm sorry…' I continued to cry as Rin's arms wrapped around me tightly and his tears fell on my shoulder. He just continued to cry and I continued to hold him. I think I understand now what Mephisto meant back then, 'Rin I promise I will always be here for you… it's okay you aren't alone anymore… I'm here.' I spoke as I brushed my hand through his hair as he continued to cry.

After Rin calmed down he told me the story of what happened to the man who raised him. He told me how he felt when he found out the truth, how even his own brother was scared of him. Yukio didn't inherit the power for some reason, so Rin had to bare this burden all on his own. 'So you aren't scared of me?' Rin asked, 'of course not idiot, you are Rin, no one else and I know what kind of person you are. As long as you remain who you are your true friends will be by your side!' I smiled as Rin smiled back, 'you think so?' Rin asked, 'well if Ryuji and the others find out it might be rough for a while but they are great guys so I think in the end things will work out.' I replied as the door opened and Yukio walked in. 'Hey you two how are things?' Yukio asked, 'welcome back Yukio.' I smiled, 'hey Yukio, Mira just found out that we're the sons of Satan!' Rin replied casually, Yukio froze and dropped his bag, 'you told her?' Yukio looked pissed, 'no it wasn't Rin's fault I was playing with his sword!' I cried out as Yukio sighed as he sat down on his bed. 'Well make sure you keep it a secret, only Mephisto and a few of the teachers know the truth.' Yukio replied, 'oh is that why Shura sensei seems so familiar with Rin?' I questioned, 'yeah she is training me to use my sword!' Rin replied, 'oh really do you think she could help me as well?' I asked with hope, 'if you ask her, she kinda scares me.' Rin replied, 'well she is an expert.' Yukio added, 'I will ask her tomorrow!' I smiled back.

The next day after cram school I came with Rin to his sword training. 'What's she doing here?' Shura asked with a confused look, 'sorry to bug you but I was hoping that you could help me train with my sword.' I bowed, 'wait wait wait… so you know about Rin and why I am training him?' Shura asked, 'yes.' I replied, 'look kid I work with demon swords. Are you saying you can handle one?' Shura asked as she gave me a cocky smile, 'well for your information I am a half demon and I possess the Bloody Sakura.' I stated as Shura froze, 'what is that?' Rin questioned, 'that is a famous demon sword from the Sakura demon family. They are a race of demons that have mastered powerful demonic sword art. I was sure that they had died out…' Shura stated, 'my name is Mira Sakurai and I am the last remaining person with the Sakura demon blood.' I stated as Shura jumped off her table and stood in front of me. 'Alright Sakurai, prove to me that you have the Sakura demon blood.' Shura smirked, 'you want to fight me?' I questioned, 'let's just say that I want to give you a test run.' Shura responded, 'so wait this is happening?' Rin questioned, 'you might want to stand back, this could get ugly.' Shura replied as Rin backed off. 'Ready?' Shura questioned, 'bring it on Shura sensei.'

I bit the tip of my right thumb and drew the clan symbol on my left hand and drew out the Bloody Sakura, which was lying dormant inside my body. Rin freaked out as I took my position and Shura smirked. 'I see so you have a seal on your body as well.' Shura then pulled out her sword that was resting in her chest. 'Here I come!' Shura yelled as she came charging towards me, our swords clashed as I attempted to keep up with her skill and speed. 'Not too bad Sakurai,' Shura smirked as I continued to block her strikes, 'you are impressive.' I replied as I jumped back, 'Sakura Storm!' I called out as a rush of cherry blossoms flew from my sword, surrounding Shura and slicing into her skin. She was able to replace herself with snakes and appeared behind me unharmed. 'I think that's enough, I have to say you have more talent then Rin I will give you that.' Shura grinned, 'hey! Though I have to admit that was pretty awesome…' Rin stated, 'alright I will talk to Mephisto about training you.' Shura replied as she returned her sword to her chest. 'Well Mephy shouldn't have a problem with that.' I smiled back, 'well I did hear that you are his godchild or something like that. You poor thing…' Shura stated as she pulled me into a hug. 'I don't think he's that bad, I mean he is a strategist and loves to play games but I think his intentions are good.' I smiled back. 'You are quite fond of him aren't you?' Shura raised her eyebrows, 'yeah, he's family to me…' I smiled back. 'Well I still don't trust him, but I will help you improve your skills.' Shura replied. 'Thanks, so let's get to training then!' I grinned. 'Alright lets go!' Rin cheered. I promised myself from this point on I would work myself hard to become a great exorcist.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night I went over to Mephisto's for our game night, I was happy about it though. Being so busy with classes we hadn't had time lately, as soon as I arrived I was surrounded by an otaku heaven. 'Hello princess, what shall we start with?' Mephy grinned as I plopped down on the couch. 'Hmm I say anime then games,' I replied as Mephy joined me on the couch. 'Will do princess, shall we carry on from where we left off?' Mephy asked, 'sounds good!' I smiled back; I was looking forward to our downtime. After putting at least another few hours into our recent addiction Mephisto decided it was game time. Of course this time I was determined to beat him, 'so what game this time?' I asked a little nervous. 'How about something simple like cards?' Mephy replied with a smirk, 'alright then I will choose the game.' I responded as he shuffled the deck, 'want to make things a little more interesting?' Mephy asked with a look that screamed trouble, 'what did you have in mind?' I questioned hoping that he wasn't going to go too far. 'If you win overall I will take you and the rest of the Exwires to my beach house in Okinawa, if I win you have to wear my new designer outfit for the next 24 hours.' Mephy smiled as he placed the deck of cards in front of me. 'Even though there is school tomorrow? I don't want to get in trouble for not wearing my school uniform…' I sighed; the offer was tempting and sounded like a lot of fun. 'Don't worry if any teachers give you a hard time have them contact me and I will clear things up with them.' Mephy replied with a look of superiority, 'alright deal!' I grinned back as I dealt the cards. 'Hearts!' I stated as Mephisto placed his cards in order. 'First person to 5 wins then?' He asked, 'works for me.' I replied with confidence being I had a good hand.

'Damn it…' I cried out in defeat as Mephisto had won 5 games in a row, 'I will go get the dress!' Mephy smiled as he darted out of the room, 'goodbye my summer…' I continued to sigh as Mephisto walked back in with a really flashy outfit. 'Awe come on people are going to have to see me in that…' I cried as Mephy pushed me into the change room. I came out wearing a pink fluffy Lolita dress with matching stockings and high heals. Of course with a lace bows for my hair which were now in pigtails. 'I look ridiculous,' I stated as I looked in the mirror. 'You look adorable, the boys are going to go nuts for you dear.' Mephy stated while admiring his own handy work. 'Not the ones I want…' I sighed once again. 'Oh what is this does my princess have a crush or two?' Mephy pried, 'oh don't give me that, you are fully aware by now aren't you?' I blushed as Mephisto took a seat. 'So Okumura and Suguro then?' He grinned as my blush deepened, 'you know that yet you still make me where this?' I yelled back, 'I am curious to see how this will turn out.' Mephy continued to smile, 'bastard, don't make me your test subject! My love life isn't a game ya know!' I sighed into my seat. 'Oh don't worry so much, next time I will make it a revealing bikini!' 'Go to hell…' I arrived back at my dorm quite late; Rin and Yukio were already asleep… Thank goodness. I was dreading tomorrow, Rin prefers sexy things to cute and I have no idea about Ryuji's interests…

'Morning Rin,' I spoke as he entered the kitchen for breakfast. 'Morning Mira, wait what are you wearing?' Rin's eyes widened, 'lost a bet to Mephisto…' I sighed as I slammed my head against the table. 'Do you have to wear it all day?' Rin asked as he started to eat, 'until 9:00 pm tonight unfortunately.' I groaned as I attempted to eat through my sighing. 'I think you look cute,' Rin smiled giving me the thumbs up. I quickly turned my head to the side to cover my blush, 'even so I still have to wear something this frilly at school… I am going to stick out like crazy.' I argued back, 'oh and don't forget we are having lunch with Suguro and the others today.' Rin grinned as my heart stopped, 'awe man I can't let them see me like this!' I yelled as I stood up, pacing back and forth. 'Well I bet Shima will like it,' Rin replied trying to be reassuring. 'It's not him I am worried about…' I replied as I stopped in my tracks. 'Suguro right?' Rin replied as I turned to face him blushing. He had a serious look to his face. 'I uh…' I stuttered which only made my situation much more obvious. 'It's not hard to tell with you, Suguro may not have noticed it but the rest of us have…' Rin stated as the knot in my stomach tightened. 'Wha what do you mean?' I questioned acting as though I had no idea what Rin was talking about. 'Don't play dumb, Mira I know that you like,' 'oh it looks like we will be late for school, let's go Rin!' I quickly interrupted him as I dragged him to school. It was quiet the whole way, though I got a lot of stares…

It was finally lunch and Rin was hanging over my desk. 'Sorry about this morning, it was none of my business… let's get going.' Rin smiled, as I couldn't help myself smile back. 'No, I am sorry… I guess right now I am a little confused.' I replied as Rin took my hand and helped me up. 'Doesn't seem like it to me, but we better get going or we will be late for meeting them.' Rin continued to smile as he held my hand, pulling me the rest of the way. I had gotten a lot of stares and comments today but nothing made me more embarrassed then the way Ryuji looked at me when we arrived. 'Hey guys how was class?' Rin asked as he took a seat next to Koneko. 'Who cares, Mira what are you wearing?' Ryuji asked as his eyes continued to fix on me as I hid behind Rin. 'She lost a bet to Mephisto so she has to wear this outfit till the end of the day.' Rin explained as I peered over his shoulder. 'You look adorable Mira, so cute!' Renzou blushed as his stare was now making me more uncomfortable then anything. 'Shima… she's embarrassed as it is…' Koneko stated as Renzou pouted. 'Yeah but she does look cute, doesn't she Bon?' Renzou asked as he then looked at me and grinned. It seems as though Rin wasn't lying… the others really have figured it out. My blush deepened as I looked at Ryuji's face, which was almost as red as mine. '…Yeah…' Ryuji mumbled as I felt my heart race faster. 'Awe come now Bon tell it to her face.' Renzou continued to have a wide grin on his face. 'Aaarg fine she looks cute, there happy I said it!' Ryuji barked back as the others just laughed. I could only hide my face more, my blush had hit its max but it was because I was happy…

I was thrilled to finally take off that dress and ribbons. I had a quick bath and then headed for bed when my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID to see that it was Mephisto. 'Hi there Mephy…' I sighed, 'awe come now don't sound so depressed there princess.' Mephy replied, 'well today was too much for me, people were even too scared to come talk to me… but something good did happen so I will forgive you this time.' I smiled to myself, 'well I am glad to hear that, anyway I called to say I would like for you and Rin to stop by after cram school tomorrow night, I have something to discuss with the two of you.' Mephy replied, 'okay I will tell him.' I replied, 'alright see you tomorrow, night dear.' Mephisto replied as the line went dead. I was curious what he wanted to talk to us about, something we have in common though. I closed my eyes and the image of Ryuji appeared in my mind, the look on his face when he said I looked cute. Maybe I should wear things like that more often.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day class was once again boring me, that is until the bell rang and the teacher spoke the words that made my soul leave my body. 'Alright class remember that this will all be on the big test tomorrow, see you all then.' He spoke as I turned to Rin with tears in my eyes. 'What test? I never heard him mention this before!' I cried out as he looked as freaked as I was. 'I guess we were sleeping when he told us before, man I am terrible at math…' Rin sighed, 'same here… it was something I was never able to grasp.' I continued to sigh, 'well it's time to head to cram school…' Rin replied as we both moved lifelessly to class. When we arrived I noticed Renzou waving at me, as I waved back my attention turned to Ryuji and then it hit me. He can help me study! 'Ryujiiii!' I cried out as I got on my knees and grabbed his hands. His face was red as I was staring into his eyes. 'Wha what is it?' Ryuji stuttered, 'I need you!' I cried out as Ryuji's face turned as red as a tomato. 'What?' Renzou and Koneko cried out, as Ryuji was too surprised to speak. 'I uh…' Ryuji was finally able to mutter out. 'I need you to help me study, please say yes!' Tears formed in my eyes, 'oh okay… what for?' Ryuji replied as he returned to a calmer demeanor. 'Math and I am terrible at it, not to mention I am failing the class.' I replied, 'yeah I'm good at math.' Ryuji stated, 'is after school today okay? The test is tomorrow.' I questioned, 'yeah sure.' Ryuji replied as I dove into his arms as he freaked out. 'Mira cut it out!' He shouted, 'haha having fun there Bon?' Renzou joked as Ryuji shot him a death glare, just as Yukio entered to start the class.

After class I followed Ryuji to his dorm room. 'Yay Ryuji's bed!' I cheered as I dove onto his bed once again. 'What is it with you and my bed?' Ryuji questioned as he smiled with amusement. 'Hmm I dunno I guess I just feel comfortable when I am close to you.' I replied as a subtle blush crossed my face, I smiled as I saw Ryuji's face turn red. He was cute when he was embarrassed. 'Well we should get started, come over to the desk.' Ryuji ordered as he took out his text. 'Awe but it's much comfier over here,' I moaned. 'Look you said you wanted my help right?' Ryuji replied as he took a seat, 'fine you win…' I sighed in defeat as I took my seat across the table from him. It didn't take long for me to slam my head on the table, 'I give up!' I cried out, 'it's only been 5 minutes!' Ryuji shot back, 'I know but I just don't get math…' I felt tears well up in my eyes, 'look just try to focus a little bit longer, here I will show you!' Ryuji stated as he took a seat beside me and picked up my pencil. 'Okay so this part here is about statistics, you need to state what the evidence from this section shows and then explain your answer here.' Ryuji attempted to explain; 'I know what might make me more motivated!' I smiled as Ryuji's eyes widened, 'what your grades aren't reason enough?' He questioned, 'if I pass then will you take me out for ice cream?' I asked as I felt my cheeks feel hot. 'So ice cream will make you study more?' He questioned with a tone that implied he was confused. Truthfully what I wanted was to go out with him, but I couldn't say that. 'Yep I guess you can say I really like ice cream.' I blushed knowing what I really meant; 'alright I will take you out this Friday only if you pass!' Ryuji smiled as my eyes widened, 'okay I will study hard!' I smiled back as we picked up where we left off.

Two hours later I had maxed out my attention span. 'You did well,' Ryuji smiled as I closed my books. 'Thank you so much Ryuji I think I will pass!' I replied with a huge smile, 'well you do want ice cream right?' He laughed back, 'I really do!' I laughed as well as my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Mephisto. 'Oh crap I forgot Mephy wanted me to meet him at his office!' I cried out, 'you better answer it then!' Ryuji replied, 'hi Mephy I am so sorry I was getting help with my math.' I answered, 'oh don't worry but I would head here soon, Rin and I are waiting for you but don't worry we have passed the time so far by showing him your special photo album.' Mephy replied as I went white. 'Nooooo Mephy please don't show him those pictures they are so embarrassing.' I shouted, 'they are adorable,' Mephy replied. 'Are you kidding you took pictures of the most embarrassing times in my life, I am coming now so stop it!' I yelled back as I hung up the phone. 'What photos?' Ryuji questioned, 'let's just say that dress I was wearing the other day isn't the most embarrassing thing he has had me wear… anyway I need to go, thanks again see you tomorrow!' I stated as I ran out the door leaving a really confused Ryuji. When I arrived at Mephisto's office I saw Rin looking through the photos, 'damn it Mephy!' I cried out as I snatched the album from Rin and glared at Mephisto. 'Well you got here quick enough,' Mephy smirked. 'I thought they were cute!' Rin replied, my face turned a dark shade of red. 'I feel violated…' I replied as I sunk into the floor. 'All right so the reason I called you both here is because of recent events. Mira you are now aware that Rin is the son of Satan, also you are now studying the art of demon swords from Shura am I right?' Mephisto questioned as he sat at his desk. 'Yeah that's right, what about it?' I asked, 'well this should go without saying but you both need to keep it secret that you are training with Shura and make sure on missions with the group of Exwires that you both don't draw your swords.' Mephisto informed, 'I already know all of this!' Rin replied, 'yes but what you don't know is the danger you might face in the future. If you come into a situation where you need to draw your sword and others are around, you need to leave your comrades even if they are injured.' Mephisto replied as Rin and I both froze. 'You know we would never abandon our friends,' I shouted. 'Yes but if Rin's identity is known things may be worse for you two then you fear. Not everyone is accepting of demon blood, especially when it comes to Satan.' Mephisto explained as I turned to look at Rin. 'Yeah but what about Mira, she could stay with them!' Rin replied, 'in cases like that you will need someone to assure you are safe as well as keep your identity hidden, if you go on your own the others will worry more then if you have another Exwire with you. They will be less likely to follow,' Mephisto added. 'You do have a point… okay I understand.' I replied as Mephy smiled, 'good, you two are free to go now.' 'Come on Mira,' Rin spoke as I followed him out the door.

When we got back we both had dinner, it was quite awkward, it seemed we both had the same thing on our minds. 'I wonder what the others would think if they knew…' Rin broke the silence. 'Rin we can't worry about that right now, we will just have to believe in them and hope if the time comes they will believe in us.' I smiled gently as I saw a smile return to Rin's face. 'You're right!' Rin replied as he shoveled down the rest of his food. The next day was the test and I think I might have passed, I hoped at least. I wouldn't find out till Friday so I was eagerly awaiting the results. At lunch I met up with Ryuji, Rin and the boys. Renzou was talking about a new pervy magazine that he bought. 'Shima you shouldn't be talking about these kinds of things with Mira here…' Ryuji sighed, 'why? Mira understands a young man's needs.' Renzou replied as he placed his hand on my shoulder. 'He's right, after all it is natural for teenage boys to need magazines like that for stimulation when it comes to masturbation.' I smiled back as everyone turned red and froze, 'uh Mira what are you doing?' Rin questioned as he avoided eye contact. 'What's wrong? After all I am positive all of you do it, I mean it's nothing to feel embarrassed about.' I continued as they continued to blush and avoid eye contact. 'Uh Shima make her stop…' Ryuji spoke, 'I don't know how!' Renzou cried back, 'you started this now finish it!' Ryuji barked back. 'Okay well Mira do you?' Renzou spoke as he then had a look of shock that he asked that. Everyone else went white as well. 'Yeah, I am a woman with urges as well. Why are you guys so surprised?' I asked as blood spurt from all of the boys' noses. 'I uh think I should head back to class, see you all at cram school!' I waved as I left. I really had no idea what the big deal was but I believe I made them all uncomfortable. I still had a lot to learn when it came to social skills…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the school day Rin wouldn't make eye contact with me, when I got to cram school the rest of the boys seemed awkward as well. I took my usual seat next to Ryuji, his face was red and he wouldn't look me in the eyes either. 'Awe come on Ryuji what did I say? I don't understand why you guys are avoiding me…' I spoke with sadness, 'you really don't do you?' Ryuji replied with a hint of confusion. 'I told you before everything I know I learned from my mom and Mephisto… I am not to good when it comes to social settings and I have been told I have a habit of being too blunt…' I replied as Ryuji sighed. 'I understand, let's just say that topic is kind of embarrassing for guys especially when a girl talks about it, being we… you know like girls…' Ryuji blushed. 'Oh… I see, I'm sorry…' I replied as Ryuji smiled and patted my head. 'Don't be, you will get it with time.' Ryuji reassured me as I smiled back. 'Okay class today we have a new student, this is Athol.' Yukio stated as he and Athol walked into class. Ryuji and the boys looked shocked, Riiko looked as though she knew he was joining. 'Hi Athol!' I waved and smiled, he acknowledged me but still didn't show any change in facial expression. I could tell by looking at Ryuji he was unhappy about Athol joining. On the other hand as Athol took a seat next to Riiko I could tell by looking at her that there was something there. It was cute; Riiko was such an amazing person… him being a demon didn't bother her at all, and the look on her face said it all… she had feelings for him, I couldn't help but smile. 'What's making you so happy?' Ryuji asked, 'oh nothing, just thinking to myself.' I grinned back, Ryuji looked confused once again.

It was finally Friday and I felt as though the heavens were smiling at me as I looked at the 78 on my paper. I jumped up and down as I tackle hugged Rin to the ground, which surprised the rest of the class. 'I passed, I did it!' I cried out as Rin smiled back at me. 'I passed as well, just barely though.' Rin laughed as he showed me the 51 on his. 'Still this means I get ice cream!' I grinned as Rin helped me off the floor, 'oh right didn't Suguro say he would treat you if you passed?' Rin questioned, 'yeah, mint chip here I come!' I sang as we both headed to cram school. When we arrived I saw Ryuji heading for his seat with Renzou and Koneko. 'Ryuuujiiiii!' I cried out as I glomped onto him and held on tight. 'Gah what is it?' Ryuji blushed as Renzou and Koneko grinned, 'I passed look look!' I smiled as I showed Ryuji my mark. 'So you did…' Ryuji smiled, 'that means today after school… ice cream!' I sang, 'yeah good thing I kept my schedule open.' Ryuji replied, 'what did you think I wouldn't pass?' I asked, 'no you worked hard!' Ryuji replied as he patted me on the head again. 'Awe an ice cream date, how cute!' Renzou teased, Ryuji shot him a death glare while blushing, 'It's not a date idiot!' He shouted, I just smiled, even if he didn't think so… to me it was a special day.

After class the two of us took the train out to the city. 'Wow I can't believe how big the city is!' I gleamed as I looked out the window. 'Yeah I guess you haven't been into the city before right?' Ryuji asked, 'yeah this is my first time! Mephisto only took me to his place and once to the beach when I was a little kid.' I smiled back, 'so where was this ice cream shop?' Ryuji questioned, 'uh well I heard some girls in class talking about a new place that opened by the mall… I think they said it was the next stop.' I blushed, not having a clue where we were. 'Oh great someone with no sense of direction is leading the way.' Ryuji smirked, 'very funny, just for that you have to pay!' I joked, 'I was going to anyway…' Ryuji laughed back. 'Oh… thanks…' I blushed, 'well you worked hard.' Ryuji replied, 'yeah but only because you helped me, I couldn't have done it without you… thank you!' I smiled as Ryuji blushed and turned away. 'Yeah well I couldn't just let you fail!' He replied with embarrassment, 'that's because you are a nice person.' I smiled back as he continued to blush. It was my turn to laugh, I was so happy to have this time with him.

When we arrived at the ice cream shop I got my mint chip and Ryuji got green tea. 'You are so a Kyoto boy!' I laughed as Ryuji glared back, 'I just like what I am used to!' He defended, 'I guess, hey would you mind if we stopped in the mall? I have never seen one before and I am curious what is in there.' I asked as Ryuji's eyes widened, 'yeah sure I don't mind.' He replied as we both headed in. 'Wow, this place is huge, look at all the stores!' I cried out as I darted back and forth causing Ryuji to laugh. 'It's just a mall, where do you buy things if you have never been to one?' he questioned, 'oh well Mephisto has always bought clothes and things for me, most things are very… out there.' I smiled awkwardly. 'Yeah I don't doubt that…' He replied, 'Ryuji let's go in here!' I smiled as I dragged him to a lingerie store. 'Wha why in there?' Ryuji replied with displeasure. 'I just love cute underwear! I guess you can say it's like a fetish of mine. That and Mephisto tends to buy me ones that are very lacy.' I replied as Ryuji's face turned bright red. 'It's not a place for guys to go in ya know…' Ryuji replied as he pulled me to a stop at the entrance. 'Yeah but I want your opinion,' I replied as Ryuji's face continued to shine bright red. 'Come on! I continued to pull him in, as he couldn't seem to get a word out.

'Oh these ones are cute, oh and on sale! I love bright colours. I want to get a new bra as well… hmm okay what one do you think suits me more, the pink one or the teal one?' I questioned as Ryuji sighed in defeat. 'The pink one…' He continued to blush, 'great I will get these then.' I smiled as I went up to the cashier. When we left Ryuji looked as though his soul had left his body. 'Sorry Ryuji, you must have been uncomfortable… I appreciate the help.' I smiled as Ryuji continued to sigh, 'it's okay… though we are going to have to have a talk someday about subjects that are taboo when it comes to guys and girls.' He replied, 'but guys like underwear, after all it is a turn on isn't it?' I asked as Ryuji blushed and cried out again, 'yes and that is why it's a taboo subject! You can tell I am uncomfortable…' 'Sorry, you look cute when you are embarrassed though, I guess I couldn't help myself.' I replied and then froze when I realized what I had said. Ryuji's face was as red as mine as we were now both staring at each other. His eyes were wide and fixed on mine, I just spoke without thinking again. 'So … we should be heading back it's quite late…' I smiled trying to distract him. 'Yeah…' He replied as we headed to the train.

It was silent and awkward which made me want to break the silence. 'So do you miss Kyoto?' I questioned, 'not really… I mean I left without my parent's blessing so I can't just return home.' Ryuji replied as his eyes stared off into the distance. 'I see, well I am happy you came here.' I smiled as Ryuji smiled softly, 'yeah same here.' Ryuji replied as he looked off into the distance again. I could tell he was thinking of something serious, I wish I could do something for him. I just want to know him… I lay my head against him as I closed my eyes. I felt him jerk but he said nothing, the rest of the way was quiet but I was happy being as close as I was to him. When we arrived back at True Cross Academy the sun was starting to set. 'I can't believe it is already this late!' Ryuji stated as we gazed up to the sky. 'Well since the day is almost over follow me!' I smiled as I grabbed his wrist and led him to a favourite spot of mine. 'It's a tree?' Ryuji replied confused, 'it's a beautiful cherry blossom tree; it's summer now so sadly the tree won't bloom again for another year. I love cherry blossoms, they are like cotton candy that sparkle in the sun.' I smiled as Ryuji burst out laughing, 'what's so funny?' I glared back, 'you are just so… you are something.' He smiled back as I blushed and sat down. 'Tired?' He asked as I nodded, 'we should get you back to your dorm then.' Ryuji stated as I shook my head and looked up at him, 'no… just a little while longer okay?' I asked as Ryuji's eyes widened again and he took a seat next to me. 'Okay but when the sun sets I am taking you back!' He argued, 'okay!' I replied as I rested my body against his once again.

When I woke up I found myself in my bed and Rin was looking over me. 'Rin… how did I get here?' I questioned, 'you were sound asleep so Suguro carried you over here, he said you wouldn't wake up.' Rin replied as I blushed, 'gah well that's embarrassing…' I sighed, 'you call that embarrassing? You did a number on us guys today!' Rin laughed, 'yeah sorry about that, Ryuji explained how that was uncomfortable for you guys.' I replied as Rin smiled, 'well I will let you get back to bed.' Rin replied as he stood up, 'no can you stay with me?' I questioned as Rin blushed, 'really, why?' 'I sleep better when you are next to me for some reason.' I smiled as Rin smiled back. 'Okay,' Rin replied as he got into my bed as I turned off the lights. Tomorrow was the last day of school before the start of summer vacation, or at least I thought it was. I had no idea that tomorrow was going to change our lives forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After class ended Rin and I met up with Ryuji, Renzou and Koneko. 'Glad to see you are up and alert!' Ryuji smirked, 'you could have tried to wake me harder ya know…' I sighed as everyone else laughed. We all then met up with the rest of the cram school and Yukio. 'Everyone, summer break from here on out is going to be fun! However you Exwires will be participating in the Forest Camp. Taking place in the Academy's forested zone, for the next 3 days you will be in combat training. Leading this camp will be Ms. Kirigakure and myself.' Yukio explained as he gestured over to Shura. 'Hello!' Shura spoke, Yukio continued on his explanation a bit more about tests but I of course lost focus with the heat. We all ended up carrying heavy bags and marching in the heat through the forest. Everyone was groaning and if it wasn't from the heat it was the mosquitoes. 'Oh it's a waterfall!' Rin cheered, he seemed to be the only one with energy. Being part demon myself, it couldn't be just that, it must be Satan's power. When we arrived at the site the boys put up the tents and us girls set up a barrier. 'Hey Riiko, where is Athol?' I questioned, realizing I hadn't seen him. 'He doesn't show up to school much, even cram school it seems.' She laughed though she looked a bit concerned. We then had to make dinner, however with our lack of cooking skills Rin took over, surprising everyone with his talent.

After we all finished eating Yukio started to explain the drill. 'Alright so this drill,' 'It's like a test of courage!' Shura sang as she continued to chug down her beer. 'Shura… no drinking on the job!' Yukio spoke with a sharp tone. 'Hey wait a minute isn't she 18? That makes her a minor!' Ryuji barked, 'what are you talking about? This year she will be twenty si,' Yukio was cut off when Shura threw her beer can at his head. He turned to her with a really pissed look. 'Start working!' He growled to everyone's surprise. 'He got angry nyahahaha,' Shura laughed as Yukio just ignored her and continued. 'Anyway… you will all be going off in different directions into the forest in search of a lantern, which you will then lite. You will have 3 days to complete this task; the people who return with a lantern will be able to go on real combat missions. However there are only 4 lanterns,' Yukio stated to everyone's surprise. 'Moving on I will now brief you on what is in your bags. You will have enough food and water for 3 days; there is a compass, flashlight, a firework as well as one match. If you find yourself in danger then use the match to light the firework and either Ms. Kirigakure or I will come and find you.' Yukio explained, 'there is only one match?' Koneko questioned, 'right so if you use the firework you will not be able to lite the lantern. So think carefully before using it!' Yukio explained, we all then got ready as we faced each other. 'It looks like this drill is to make us compete with each other… however if we are at odds it could spell disaster. We can't help each other for this one,' Ryuji stated. 'No hard feelings then!' Rin added, 'I'm better off without you guys.' Izumo replied, we all then took our positions as Yukio yelled out 'start!'

As I was running through the woods, it didn't take long for the demon moths to attack. 'Summon!' I yelled as I drew the symbol in blood and released my sword. 'Sakura Storm!' I shouted as the sharp petals destroyed the demons. I continued to run when I bumped into something and fell over. 'Owe…' I groaned as I opened my eyes. 'Sorry about that Mira!' Riiko smiled as she helped me up. 'Are you okay, why are you running sideways?' I questioned, 'I uh have no sense of direction…' She giggled, 'there is a compass you know…' I replied, 'yeah… I don't know how to use one!' She replied as I fell over. 'Well I know we said not to help but why don't we work together? I mean only 4 spots is stupid, if we bring one back together maybe we both will pass.' I explained, 'sounds good to me! I don't like this competing thing,' Riiko smiled as we both continued forward. It didn't take long till we found the lantern, but Yukio forgot to mention one thing… It was friggn huge! 'How the hell are we supposed to carry this back?' I questioned as we both attempted to catch our breath. 'What kind of lantern is this anyways?' I asked, 'I think it's a peg lantern… It's a demon that when you lite it, it attacks.' Riiko replied, 'oh great so how the hell are we supposed to get it back, let it chase us?' I cried out. 'Actually I have an idea… see these beads, they are rose beads and I can seal a demon in a barrier.' Riiko smiled as she held out the purple like beads. 'Wow that is awesome!' I grinned back, 'I will lite it then seal it so it can't move. We can have it jump on the cart over there with you as bait, then I will seal it and you and I can try pulling it.' Riiko replied, 'sounds good, if any demons come I will use my sword and defend you while you keep the barrier going.' I replied as we then high fived.

It took a while and a lot of energy but we finally arrived back at the camp. Izumo and Takara were both already there with their lanterns. 'Wow you guys are impressive, so fast…' I stated as Izumo smirked, 'well of course what did you expect?' She replied, 'are Rin and the others not back yet?' I questioned as I turned to Shura. 'Nope, slow pokes…' She replied as she lay back down. 'Are you worried about them?' Riiko asked, 'yeah… with 5 of them it shouldn't be taking this long should it?' I questioned as I then heard rattling in the bushes. 'We made it!' Renzou cried out as him and the others had finally arrived back. 'Welcome back!' I smiled as Ryuji yelled, 'what you guys are already back?' 'I just had my familiars carry it, Takara arrived before me though.' Izumo replied, as I went forward to approach Rin to see how things went as I heard a weird voice, 'whaaaaahoooooo.' I turned around to see none other then Amaimon, King of Earth. 'Go Behemoth!' Amaimon shouted as the demon charged our way. 'Look alive!' Shura shouted as she summoned her sword. I quickly ran in front of Rin, knowing that he was the target. Just then a snake appeared from the ground creating a fire absolute barrier, which repelled Amaimon and his pet.

'I created this barrier, anyone inside will be safe for the time being.' Shura explained, 'wait a minuet, barrier?' Ryuji questioned, 'is this part of our training? That guy looked way too tough…' Renzou added, 'who was that?' Izumo yelled as Shura sighed. 'Training's over, we need to prepare for Amaimon's next attack. We'll protect ourselves with Triple-C Holy Water.' Shura replied as everyone's faces turned to shock. 'Amaimon, as in the King of Earth, one of the Baal?' Izumo cried out, 'yeah he is one of the big guns, so you guys have pretty much no chance against him. Now line up!' Shura yelled as she came towards everyone with a container of Holy Water. She then started to splash everyone with it until she got to Rin and myself. 'Woops that was close, anyways… in the beginning God created heaven and Earth!' Shura chanted as everyone was now soaked, 'There until you dry off the water should decrease any damage you may receive.' She added as Ryuji turned to look at Rin and me with confusion. 'What about Mira and Okumura?' He questioned, 'oh right they are er… allergic to Holy Water.' Shura replied as our eyes widened, 'allergic to Holy Water? I have never heard of that!' Ryuji shot back as Rin and I tried to avoid any other inquiries. 'Where is Yukio?' I questioned, 'he was in the way so I had him get lost!' Shura replied very casually.

Everyone attempted to try and call the other professors, for some reason none of the calls were getting through. 'Why is Amaimon even attacking us?' Ryuji questioned as Shura sat down to have another drink. 'Who knows…?' She replied as Rin and I walked up to her. 'I don't know why but I think he wants me.' Rin spoke as I looked at him with concern, 'I know but take it easy. I made the shield so even Amaimon can't break it, but I think he is planning something.' Shura sighed as she pulled us both down close, 'the next time he comes, take the Koma sword and split! Sakurai, you go with him and make sure he is safe.' Shura stated as Rin's eyes widened, 'my sword?' Rin questioned as Shura pulled out the sword from the seal in her stomach. 'Here take it!' Shura stated as she handed the sword to him. 'Wait you said I had to beat you for it!' Rin yelled, 'I also said I'd give it back when I felt like it. What's the matter? Take it, that's what you wanted isn't it?' Shura replied, 'I thought you wanted to suppress my flames, you told me not to use it!' Rin shouted back, 'pipe down! I did but you went and used it anyway, nyahaha.' Shura laughed as Rin blushed from embarrassment. 'What can you do without your flame? Amaimon's no pushover, think about it alright!' Shura shouted, 'Moriyama?' Renzou's voice questioned as we all turned to see that Shiemi was walking out of the barrier. 'What's she doing?' Rin cried out, 'hey someone stop her!' Shura yelled as she attempted to chase after Shiemi. We all followed in her direction when Amaimon jumped down pulling her close to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'What did you do to her?' Shura yelled as she used her sword to block Rin from attacking. 'Oh, I just had a moth lay an egg in her; it took a while for it to hatch and find her nerves. However now she'll do whatever I say.' Amaimon replied, 'Shiemi!' Rin yelled as Amaimon picked Shiemi up. 'C'mon toots,' Amaimon spoke as he took off with Shiemi. 'Wait, damn you cone-head!' Rin yelled as he charged ahead, 'Rin wait for me!' I cried out, 'hey wait up!' Shura yelled as Amaimon's pet charged towards Rin, luckily Shura saved Rin in time. 'Go, I'll follow!' Shura yelled as she tossed Rin his sword. 'Sakurai go with him!' She added as I nodded following after Rin. 'Okumura, Mira!' Ryuji cried out as I turned around to look at him. 'The rest of you stay inside the shield!' Shura added as she then took off after Amaimon's pet. I was about to continue after Rin when I heard Ryuji call me again, 'Mira what the hell is going on?' I turned to face him, he looked furious, 'Ryuji… please stay here, trust me!' I cried out as I continued to chase after Rin. There was a blast and Rin was sent flying the opposite direction, I quickly summoned my sword and followed after him. 'Rin!' I cried out as Amaimon turned to face me. 'Mira get out of here, he is too strong!' Rin yelled back. 'Oh so you are Mira, big brother made me promise not to kill you but if you get in my way I may just break it.' Amaimon replied, 'you mean… Mephy… damn it to hell!' I cried out as I charged towards him. 'You idiot!' Rin yelled as Amaimon froze in front of me as he gestured towards Shiemi. 'You come any closer and I will kill this girl right here.' He replied, 'you bastard!' I shouted as I felt my heart break. How could Mephisto do this, he must be the one behind this attack. Suddenly a firework flew past me and close to Amaimon. I turned around to see Ryuji, Renzou and Koneko.

'The rest of us don't matter huh? C'mon let's play!' Ryuji shouted, 'no dumbass!' Rin cried out, 'Ryuji get out of here you don't stand a chance!' I shouted, 'what are you talking about? Okumura, Mira get out of here I will distract him!' Ryuji replied, 'I have to save Moriyama!' Renzou added, 'Mira is right get the hell out of here!' Rin continued to yell; just then another firework flew forward. It looked as though Koneko lit his by accident; it ended up hitting Amaimon in the head, which turned the point on his hair in to a puffball. Everyone froze as Renzou burst our laughing, 'it looks like broccoli!' He spoke, 'Shima…' Ryuji replied, as Amaimon quickly appeared in front of him and kicked him, sending him flying into a tree. 'Shima!' Ryuji and Koneko cried out, 'Renzou!' I ran towards him as I checked to see if he broke anything. Amaimon then appeared in front of Ryuji, 'Ryuji!' I cried out as I ran towards him. Koneko ended up protecting him as he got attacked in the arm. 'Gaaaah,' Koneko cried out, 'Konekomaru!' Both Ryuji and cried out as Amaimon lifted Ryuji up by the neck. 'Ryuji hang on!' I yelled as I summoned my sword again as I attempted to slash through Amaimon's arm. In doing so he dropped Ryuji and I stood in front of him. 'I don't care about you, I'm mad at Okumura. First you act selfish but then you help someone. You look incompetent but then you kick ass, just who are you?' Ryuji cried out. 'I don't like to be ignored!' Amaimon yelled as I kept my sword aimed at him. 'Look here half demon… back down I am warning you!' Amaimon shouted at me. 'Half demon?' Ryuji questioned as my heart froze, 'I may have demon blood but that doesn't make me like you! I will protect my friends and I won't let you hurt Rin!' I cried out as Amaimon sent my sword flying and kicked me sending me flying backwards. I ended up slamming against a tree as I coughed up some blood. 'Mira!' Ryuji and Rin both cried out, 'stop it!' Rin cried as he started to pull out his sword. 'It's a trap don't fall for it!' Yukio yelled as he ran up to us, 'Rin, please don't!' I cried as I held onto my chest. 'Sorry Yukio, Mira but I can't keep lying!' Rin replied as he pulled out his sword releasing his flames. Amaimon dropped Shiemi as Koneko caught her, everyone then turned to Rin in shock. 'C'mon it's me you want!' Rin yelled as Amaimon charged after him, looking quite excited.

'What's going on?' Izumo cried out, 'is everyone alright?' Yukio yelled as he ran up to us, 'Mr. Okumura what is going on with your brother?' Koneko questioned, 'I will explain later, right now let's get out of here!' Yukio replied, Shura then arrived. I felt my eyes get heavy, it seems as though I cracked a few of my ribs. I wasn't really aware of what was going on, 'Sakurai come on get up!' Shura spoke as she held out her hand and helped me up. We all headed away from the commotion. Ryuji ended up carrying me, though he wouldn't look me in the eyes. When we all came to a stop Shiemi had woken up and got down off of Yukio's back. Yukio then turned to Shura with a pissed look, 'you lured me away knowing this would happen! You said you would keep Rin's sword, and this is what happens!' Yukio cried out, 'don't blow a fuse four-eyes.' Shura replied, 'what's going on with Rin? Please explain!' Shiemi cried out, 'all that blue fire puts me in the mind of that night!' We all heard a voice speak, we all looked up to see a man with long blonde hair standing on the tower. 'Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I am Arthur Auguste Angel, a senior Exorcist First Class from Vatican Headquarters.' He spoke as he turned to smile at us, 'he's the new Paladin…' Shura spoke with a tone that stated she wasn't too fond of him. Everyone was shocked; 'I am also your direct superior Shura.' He smiled as Shura glared back, 'what exactly is going on here? Weren't you supposed to investigate and report on Fujimoto and Mephisto's secret plot?' He questioned as I froze, 'Mephy?' I questioned as Ryuji let me down. 'Yeah but you've got other spies here don't you?' Shura replied, 'yes but there was more to your mission…' Angel added, as Mephisto and Rin appeared in a puff of smoke.

Rin was out of control and Mephisto was dragging him closer to us. 'Rin, Mephy!' I cried out as I ran forward and then froze as Rin had completely turned. 'Hi there long time no see Angel, congratulations on becoming Paladin.' Mephisto spoke as he continued to drag a ferocious Rin, 'if what you found had anything to do with Satan… you were to exterminate it immediately. Shura wouldn't you say this blue flame spewing beast has something to do with Satan?' Angel questioned as tears streamed down my face. 'Rin!' I cried as Mephy turned to face me, 'stay back princess I will handle this.' Mephy smiled as he closed Rin's sword sealing the flames. 'Mephisto, you've finally shown your tail. Words of your disloyalty has even reached the Grigori, and this incident proves it.' Angel commented, 'I'm not showing my tail, what a rude thing to say to a gentleman.' Mephy replied. Before anyone could move Angel had grabbed Rin and aimed his sword at his neck. 'The order's top three advisers, the Grigori have ordered the death of Satan's bastard!' Angel yelled, 'no stop please!' I cried as I ran forward as Shura quickly deflected his sword in order to protect Rin. The two of them started to fight as I ran to Rin and pulled him into a tight hug as tears streamed down my face. 'Mira… I'm sorry I just…' Rin spoke as I placed my hand on the side of his face and smiled. 'You did it to protect your friends… it's okay I wont leave you!' I continued to cry as I brought my forehead to Rin's.

'That was a message from the Grigori; Mephisto is to undergo immediate questioning. The boy will serve as evidence.' Angel stated as he grabbed Rin pulling him from my arms. 'Hey wait a sec!' I cried out as he turned to me with a confused look. 'Sounds like fun!' Mephy replied, 'Shura you're a witness. Bourguignon escort the Exwires.' Angel added, 'I'll take them, I am their teacher.' Yukio cut in, Rin and I then turned to look at the others. 'Is everyone alright?' Rin asked, 'what's the child of Satan doing at a school for exorcists?' Ryuji cried out, 'Ryuji calm down it's not a big deal!' I shouted back as Ryuji looked at me with a shocked yet ticked look. 'How could you not tell me Mira? Not only are you a half demon but also you knew Rin was the son of Satan and you are acting like there is nothing wrong with it! I trusted you; I thought we were closer then that. How could you keep all this from me?' He yelled as my heart sank, he then turned away and walked off with the others. 'Shiemi you're not hurt are you? What's the matter?' Rin questioned as Shiemi continued to stare, 'Suguro's overreacting, and I'm basically a regular guy, not convinced haha!' Rin laughed as tears streamed down her face. 'Why are you laughing? There is nothing funny about this!' She continued to cry as Yukio pulled her away as Angel did the same to Rin. His heart looked broken, I reached out for him when Mephisto got in between us. 'Princess for now head to the infirmary.' Mephy smiled as tears streamed down my face. 'How… how could you do this Mephy? Everything is your fault, I hate you!' I cried out as I ran the other way. I continued to cry as I stopped in front of a door, I used one of the keys Mephy had given me as I opened it and ran through. I was in the temple I grew up in, far in the mountains. 'Mom… I'm home…' I cried as I collapsed on the floor. I ended up staying here for the next while, I just couldn't return… not now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since Amaimon's attack during our training camp in the forest. I had gotten a text from Shura saying that for now everything with Rin was okay. I was so relieved; I hadn't gone to school since everything happened. I just didn't want to talk to Mephisto, I just couldn't forgive him. Ryuji still hasn't said a word to me, I even tried texting him but got no reply. I felt terrible, I was torn between Rin and him and I couldn't fix the problem between them. Ryuji's last words to me continued to ring in my head. 'How could you not tell me Mira? Not only are you a half demon but also you knew Rin was the son of Satan and you are acting like there is nothing wrong with it! I trusted you; I thought we were closer then that. How could you keep all this from me?' The look on his face said it all, I hurt him and I don't know if we could ever go back to the way things were. I finally decided to go to class, as I walked in everyone looked up at me, Ryuji made eye contact with me but turned away instantly. I felt my heart sink as I sat down in Rin's usual spot, only this time Rin wasn't coming. I sighed as the door opened and instead of the teacher walking in, Mephisto appeared. 'Mephy?' I questioned as I stood up in shock. 'Hello there Exwires, congrats on passing your recent test. You have all earned the right to go on a real mission… to Kyoto.' Mephisto smirked as I turned back to face Ryuji, it looked as though his heart stopped. I remembered when he told me that he left his home against his parents will to attend school here. I know this was going to be hard on him, but I doubt he was going to talk to me about it. I heard from Riiko, she said that her and Athol were sent off on another mission for some reason, I was happy that things with her didn't change. Sadly for this trip it looked like I would be all alone.

The class had boarded the shinkansen heading to Kyoto; Ryuji of course didn't say a word to me. I decided to go on ahead of them when I saw Rin in one of the seats smiling at me. 'Rin!' I cried out as I dove into his arms, 'is everything okay? I haven't seen you since… well you know.' I felt tears well up in my eyes as Rin wrapped his arms around me. 'I'm okay, how is everyone?' Rin responded as I sighed and sunk into the seat next to him. 'Ryuji hasn't spoke to me… and because of that Renzou and Koneko haven't been able to talk to me much either. I got a text from Renzou saying that Ryuji will calm down eventually.' I continued to sigh as Rin reached out his hand to overlap mine. 'It will all work out, they are all great people so in time I'm sure things will be okay.' Rin gave me his usual smile which was reassuring, just then Ryuji and the others walked in. 'Hey guys, I'm glad you're all okay! Did you know about the Kyoto tower? What else is cool in Kyoto?' Rin asked casually like everything was okay. Ryuji looked like he would blow up any second, 'Bon don't!' Koneko called out as Ryuji turned his head to the side and walked away. 'Fine…' he mumbled as he continued to head to his seat. 'Konekomaru…' Rin spoke as Koneko ignored him and followed after Ryuji. 'Whoa don't be so obvious Koneko…' Renzou sighed as he also walked past Rin and myself. 'How can he just sit there? What if he goes wild again?' Koneko spoke with a scared tone in his voice, 'the higher up's said it's okay.' Renzou replied as I could see Rin's face sink with sadness, I felt like jumping up and yelling at them at this point. Suddenly Izumo walked in with her usual pissed off expression, 'Izumo come sit over here!' Renzou spoke with his usual perverted grin. Instead to our surprise she took a seat next to Rin and me. We both turned to her in shock as she just glared back with her typical ice queen look.

'Is everyone here? We will be departing soon,' Shura spoke as she walked in. 'All right listen up, I'm the one who got forced into leading this operation, the name is Shura Kirigakure. Mr. Sato from the management department will brief us.' Shura stated with her usual bored tone. 'At approximately 13:20 on July 22 an unidentified person entered the deep keep at base and stole the extraordinarily hazardous demonic item known as the Left Eye of the Impure King. We know that the warden of the deep keep Saburota Todo assisted the incursion… however his intentions and accomplices remain unknown.' 'That's right and at the same time other unidentified persons attacked the keep at the Kyoto field office. The effort failed, but the intruders were after the Right Eye of the Impure King.' Shura added 'excuse me what eyes are you talking about? We never learned about them!' Izumo questioned, 'yes this demon isn't well known. Not to mention the story isn't pretty, your history teacher will explain.' Shura responded as she turned to Mr. Adachi. 'The Impure King was a high-level demon who spread fever and disease in the late Edo Period around 1858, causing the deaths of over 40,000 people. Fukaku was the monk who expelled the demon and removed it's left and right eyes as proof of the exorcism. The eyes release a toxic gas and are extremely dangerous,' our teacher explained as the class faced him in shock. 'We still don't know the enemy's exact goal but if they want the eyes it can't be good. They may attack the Kyoto field office again; we can't let them get the Right Eye. Our mission is to care for wounded exorcists, and support the office's defenses. Exwires will assist, everyone work together and make this easy on me.' Shura added as she then drifted off to sleep.

I watched as Rin looked over to Izumo, 'aren't you scared of me?' Rin asked as Izumo turned to face him, 'hah of you? Not in the least,' she gave her evil smirk. 'Maybe you don't know but there are tons of people with demon blood like Mira here, and like her many are exorcists.' Izumo stated as Rin turned to her in shock, 'It's common knowledge; the problem is that you're Satan's child. The order hasn't killed you because they don't know if you are a boon or a bane yet. That's about it, so I can't be flipping out like an idiot over every little thing!' Izumo added as I smiled and Rin's eyes widened, 'funny brows are you being nice to me?' Rin smiled as he showed his fangs. 'What's with that name?' Izumo yelled out, 'I knew you weren't so bad.' Rin continued to smile as I laughed, I was happy to see that Izumo didn't mind his background either. 'My name is Izumo Kamiki not funny brows!' Izumo yelled back as she covered her small eyebrows. 'Thanks Izumo,' Rin smiled as her face turned red. 'Don't get so casual, some people go on about how they are going to defeat Satan and make friends but chicken out when it counts, I hate cowards like that.' Izumo yelled as Ryuji stood up from his seat, a really pissed look crossed his face. 'I'm done listening to this! Who're you calling a coward?' He belted out as he and Izumo started another one of their fights, making me sigh once again.

"Shockingly" we all got punishment again as we had to hold the demon rocks on our laps, the ones that get heavier by the minute. 'More collective punishment,' I sighed as Shura gave us all a really angry look. 'I told you to work together! This should cool your hot head's until we get to Kyoto. Got it? Don't wake me up!' Shura shouted as she gave us a death glare that would even put Satan in his place. 'This feels like Déjà vu, it was Bon's and Izumo's fault last time too. You guys haven't made any progress.' Renzou laughed as I let out a little chuckle myself. 'Why did she have to leave us with Okumura, if he acts up our lives are in danger.' Konekomaru yelled out with a look of horror on his face. 'Don't give me that crap, how could you talk about Rin like that?' I shouted back as everyone turned to face me. Just then one of the Bariyon demon rocks jumped up and landed on top of Shiemi. 'Shiemi!' Rin and I both called out as we ran to her side. 'Shit if it get's heavier it will crush her,' Renzou added. 'Shima take that side and I will take the other,' Ryuji called out as he and Renzou both attempted to lift the rock demon off of the frail blonde. However the Bariyon didn't budge, 'leave this to me.' Rin smirked as he approached Shiemi and tried with all his strength to move the bolder, however during the process his flames let loose. 'Rin!' I called out as Ryuji ran up to him pulling him back. 'Stop it!' Ryuji yelled out as the sudden shock made Rin's flames surround the shinkansen.

'Oh boy…' I sighed as everyone started panicking until Izumo summoned her demon familiars, which pored sacred sake on the flames. Rin then charged at Ryuji grabbing his collar and pulled him closer 'Why did you interfere I was doing fine!' Rin demanded, 'didn't look fine to me,' Ryuji argued back as I did my best to separate the two. 'You gotta trust me,' Rin proclaimed as he still had a tight grip on the older boy's collar. 'Trust you, why would I do that?' Ryuji argued back, his eyebrows furrowed as the anger grew on his face. 'Bon…' Konekomaru's voice quietly spoke, 'that blue flame can kill people! Like my Grandfather and Shima's Grandfather and oldest brother, and Konekomaru's parents! My temple's followers are like family to me, how can I trust you when you endanger my family?' Ryuji yelled as I felt a tight knot in my chest, so that was it… that was the reason he couldn't trust Rin. 'I'm sorry those things happened, but what about it? What's that got to do with me?' Rin argued back, 'oh right I forgot, you're going to defeat Satan!' Ryuji responded with a smirk. 'That's right so don't go lumping me in with him!' Rin shot back as Konekomaru pulled Ryuji away from Rin. 'Stop it get away from Bon… and you too Bon, if we really are like family then please don't do this.' Konekomaru shouted, very much to everyone's surprise. 'Bon above you!' Renzou yelled as the demon boulder was headed strait for Ryuji; I quickly tackled him sending us both hard into the ground. When I looked up Shura had destroyed the demon with her sword. 'Thanks… you know for saving me…' Ryuji blushed as he turned away from me, 'yeah,' I nodded in reply as I got up holding back my tears. Shura ended up giving us a lecture on teamwork and the importance of it being exorcists and all. After the never ending lecture the shinkansen had arrived in Kyoto. We all ended up on a bus, however through the whole ride not one person said a word.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We arrived at the inn and much to our surprise many people came running up to Ryuji. 'It's Bon,' one spoke, 'Bon came back.' Another cheered as Ryuji and the other Kyoto born boys continued in. 'Bon welcome back, and Konekomaru and Renzou,' 'this is great go get the Okami.' 'No I'm not back for a visit I am here as an exwire, listen!' Ryuji attempted to explain as a beautiful woman in a kimono came running our way. 'Ryuji…' she spoke as Ryuji gulped in fear. 'You… you died your hair, what are you trying to be a chicken when you grow up?' She yelled as she came charging towards him. 'Didn't you say you'd never come back here? Well didn't you?' She continued to shout, 'Yeah but the order just happened to book us here! And did you just call me a chicken? It represents my dedication!' Ryuji shouted back, it didn't take me long to see the family resemblance. 'Dedication? You used to be so handsome I will never forgive you!' The crazed lady continued to shout. Renzou just started to laugh, 'I knew this would happen.' He mumbled to himself, 'hi ma'am it's me Konekomaru, it's been a long time.' Koneko stated as he bowed in respect. 'Long time no see ma'am,' Renzou smiled. 'Neko, Renzou I'm so glad you're back safe and sound. I bet babysitting Ryuji was hard.' She stated as Ryuji barked back, 'they don't babysit me!' The woman then turned to face the rest of us, 'oh my where are my manners you must be the other students. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance; I'm Ryuji's mother. Thank you for looking after my son.' She smiled politely, 'his mother? You're Suguro's mom?' Rin questioned in disbelief, 'so this inn is Bon's house?' Izumo questioned as Ryuji's mother went on to explain some of the history. Shura came in and introduced herself after giving Ryuji's mother a gift. She then told the boys to say a quick hello to their families and get to work. I on the other hand was worried about Ryuji; I could tell he didn't want to be here. We all went on to do some separate jobs and soon enough it was nighttime. I decided to take a little walk outside to get some fresh air when I saw Ryuji sitting alone on the deck.

'Hey…' I spoke as I sat down next to him, 'how are you doing?' I asked as Ryuji just sighed, 'I just, Mira I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't mad because you didn't tell me, I was just jealous because you and Rin were close enough to share things like that.' Ryuji blushed as he turned his head to the side and took another sip of his drink. 'Oh Ryuji, I just don't want to see you and Rin fight anymore, he needs you and so do I.' I spoke as I lay my head against his shoulder. 'Mi Mira?' Ryuji stuttered as I tightened my grip around his hand. It went silent for a bit until Ryuji placed his hand on the side of my face staring deep into my eyes. The normal scowl he usually wore was relaxed as a blush dusted across his cheeks. His warm brown eyes were filled with sadness, I could see all of the pain he had been holding back lately. I wanted him to share his feelings with me, only me… His hand slid from the side of my face to the back of my head brushing through my hair. His eyes continued to be fixed on mine as he brought my face closer to his. 'Ryu…Ryuji?' I spoke under my breath; I could smell the alcohol he had been drinking. He was drunk, unaware of what was going on yet I couldn't resist, couldn't say no. I knew it for a while now that my feelings for him had gotten stronger; I missed him so much in the time that he didn't talk to me. His lips now brushed against mine, they were warm, soft, and I let my feelings go as I passionately kissed him back. After a bit we broke for air as he collapsed and fell on my lap. His eyes were closed and I could hear a light snore and quickly realized that he was sound asleep. My heart continued to race as I brushed my hand through his streaked hair, I grazed his ear feeling over all of his piercings as I heard him mumble 'I… won't run away.' The poor guy had been through so much lately, I smiled as I continued to stroke his hair. 'I wont hide anything from you again… I love you Ryuji.' I whispered as I stared up into the star covered Kyoto sky.

The next morning I woke up to Ryuji screaming, 'what are you yelling about it's 5:30 in the morning you idiot!' I yawned as I pulled off the covers in Ryuji's bed. 'But, I uh I don't remember anything and why are you in my bed and where are your clothes? We didn't do anything did we?' Ryuji continued to freak out as I yawned once more. 'First off you got drunk so a nice follower of your temple helped me carry you to your room, second I got tired and didn't want to go to the other end of the temple so I decided to crash in your bed. Third I tend to take my clothes off in my sleep if I get too hot and sleeping next to you kept me warm enough. Forth nothing after you fell asleep,' I responded very calmly. 'What do you mean after I fell asleep?' Ryuji's face turning a dark crimson, 'if you can't remember I'm not going to say anything.' I smirked as I grabbed one of Ryuji's T-shirts off the floor to cover myself. 'Damn it I can't remember anything!' Ryuji continued to yell, as all I could do was laugh. 'So I figured and no don't worry I didn't deflower you,' I winked as I grabbed my clothes off the ground and headed for his washroom. Leaving a very confused Ryuji with his mouth hanging wide open. After listening to Ryuji constantly asking me what happened we arrived at breakfast to meet up with Rin, Renzou and the others. I took a seat beside Rin who apparently didn't remember what happened last night as well. Looks like Shura got the drinks mixed up. Renzou took a seat across from Rin and was talking to him like nothing ever happened, which made me happy. I was relieved to see the whole Satan thing wasn't becoming too big a deal. 'Ren…zou,' a voice spoke as I saw Renzou being kicked across the room. Nothing unusual so I went on with eating my breakfast.

'What was that all about?' Renzou yelled back at the attractive blonde who sent him flying. 'What I kicked you, are you stupid?' he responded as an older guy behind him laughed. 'You're the stupid idiot dummy,' Renzou yelled in reply. 'Renzou you're looking good,' the guy spoke. After a bit more conversation between the three they finally turned to look at Rin and myself. 'Who are these two?' The blonde asked, 'these are my friends from school, Rin Okumura and Mira Sakurai.' Renzou stated with a smile, 'oh right, I'm Juzo, Renzou's big brother.' The darker hair male replied. 'That's Kinzo, my younger brother, he's a moron.' Juzo laughed, 'Renzou's the runt of the litter as well as a real perv, go easy on him.' 'Yeah we are well aware of that, but seriously Renzou you never told me you had any siblings and not to mention hot ones.' I laughed in reply, 'oh I like this one, you're not involved with Renzou now are you?' Kinzo smirked as he received a glare from Rin. 'Nah she's Bon's girl.' Renzou laughed in reply making me turn bright red and making Rin twitch. 'Who said that?' Rin replied, 'okay let's call it a love triangle then.' Renzou added backing off a bit. I just sighed after all he was right. The boys kept going on about swimming until Shura showed up and grabbed Rin by the collar dragging him off for his special training. Afterword I went to go help Ryuji's mother with preparing snacks for everyone. 'I don't mean to be rude but could you tell me a bit about what's going on between Ryuji and his father?' I asked as she turned to look at me with a gentle smile on her face. 'Well Ryuji and his father have never really seen eye-to-eye, as Ryuji got older he wanted to restore the temple and felt that his father was a coward. I know he loves his father but I think right now there are secrets about our temple that even he can't share with his son. Ryuji left here without our blessing and coming back has stirred up his anger again.' She sighed as she continued to make onigiri, 'I can tell though, you care a lot for my son don't you?' She smiled as a red blush crossed my face. 'He's very important to me and I want to be there for him but I don't know how.' 'What you are doing now is enough, I'm sure Ryuji will see all that you do for him.' She continued to smile as I felt some relief.

Later on that night I went outside to cool off when I saw smoke rising from the far end of the temple. I couldn't explain it but I knew something was wrong; I started to run when I ran into Rin and Shura who were heading in the same direction. 'Sakurai you saw the smoke as well?' Shura questioned as I tried to keep up with their pace. When we arrived in the building there was a huge crowd of people. We budged through to see Ryuji grabbing an older man by his shirt and had a look on his face that screamed this was the angriest he could get. 'Is Mamushi right, have you betrayed us?' Ryuji yelled, as the older man smiled back, 'of course not.' He replied, 'if that's true then tell me the truth, right here in front of everyone!' Ryuji demanded, Shura turned to look at Rin, 'who's the bald dude?' She questioned, 'Suguro's dad…' Rin responded as I froze in shock, that was Ryuji's father? No wonder he was mad. 'It's a secret I can't even tell my own son, it'd be better if I never have to tell you so…' his father smiled with a look of innocence. 'Despite all this you still won't tell me?' Ryuji responded with disappointment, 'anyway I have to go after Mamushi. Ryuji listen to your mother and your teachers, be a good boy okay?' The old man responded as he looked at his son with love. 'Enough with the caring father act! If you leave without telling me I will no longer recognize you as my father!' Ryuji yelled out as Rin and I froze, he really meant it…

'Well gotta go… sorry,' the old man responded as he walked away, before I could do anything Rin grabbed the man by his robes and yanked him back to his angry son, much to his surprise. 'Why are you leaving? You're Suguro's father!' Rin yelled at him, 'Rin…' he responded, it seemed that the two knew each other already. 'And Suguro you jerk!' Rin yelled as he punched him right in the face, knocking him to the floor. 'Rin, Ryuji!' I called out as I ran towards the two of them, bending down to see if Ryuji was okay. 'I don't know what's behind all of this but you'll regret it later! Got it? Now apologize to your father!' Rin demanded, 'this is none of your business, so shut up!' Ryuji yelled back as I used all my strength to hold him down from attacking Rin. 'You can't disown your father!' Rin belted back, his words cut deep after all he just lost the man who raised him… 'Like you are one to talk! You say you're going to defeat Satan…' Ryuji barked back, 'Rin, Ryuji enough of this!' I yelled holding Ryuji in my arms as tears streamed down my face. 'Get lost and never come back!' Ryuji yelled as Rin's face showed the hurt of the older boys words. 'I thought you were cool… I guess I was wrong Suguro!' Rin screamed out as he let loose the blue flames. 'Rin stop it right now,' I cried out as Ryuji pushed me to the side as Rin charged at him. Ryuji put up a defensive barrier as Shura ran towards Rin in order to stop the demon's rampage.

'I don't want to be Satan's son, but you're different right?' Rin yelled as he pulled Ryuji closer to him trying to get his words through. Juzo busted through separating them as Shura used a spell knocking Rin unconscious as some elders took him away. I cried out, 'Rin!' as Ryuji helped me to my feet; I looked him in the eyes. Tears continued to stream down my face as he pulled me into a tight hug. 'I … I'm sorry Mira, I just… please don't cry.' Ryuji responded, he pulled apart as Renzou and Koneko ran towards us. 'Bon are you okay?' Renzo asked as he then turned to me. 'What happened Mira?' 'We'll explain later,' Ryuji replied. The four of us headed to the kitchen to get Ryuji some ice where we ran into Izumo and Shiemi. 'What happened,' Izumo asked as Ryuji held the ice to the side of his face. 'The Right Eye was stolen, and they arrested Okumura.' He responded as everyone's faces turned to shock. 'They did?' Renzou questioned, surprised we didn't say something sooner. 'He let his flames loose, everyone saw it.' I replied while grabbing a new ice bag and handing it to Ryuji. 'What are they going to do with him?' Koneko asked, 'I don't know… Ms. Kirigakure used a spell to knock him out and they locked him in a cell.' Ryuji responded as he sighed, 'That means Okumura is in trouble?' Renzou questioned, 'Rin…' Shiemi spoke looking like she would cry any second now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Did they really catch Mamushi?' A voice outside asked, 'Yeah Juzo brought her back.' Another responded as Ryuji got up and ran out the door. 'Bon where are you going?' Koneko questioned as we all followed after him. We all ended up in a room filled with people, a girl with long white hair and snake like eyes was in the center of the room with Juzo. Her right eye had been removed and she had bubbling cists all over her face. 'I am the traitor but please listen to what I have to say. Saburota Todo and I used the right and left eyes to reawaken the Impure King!' She cried out as everyone faced her in shock, quickly breaking out into commotion. 'Silence!' Juzo yelled trying to gain order back. 'Right now the head priest Tatsuma Suguro is fighting him all alone!' She continued to yell as Ryuji and the others froze. His father… 'Please send reinforcements to defeat the Impure King.' She begged as she got down on her knees. Everyone broke out into arguments again as Ryuji stepped forward. 'Mamushi!' He called out as he ran up to her. 'Ryu…Ryuji,' She spoke as she turned to face him. 'Your right eye…' Ryuji spoke as he looked at her with concern. 'I'm sorry… help Ossama!' She cried as Juzo walked over to help Mamushi up. 'Bon, I'll take her to the infirmary.' Juzo stated. We all then left the room to meet up with Shura, 'Rin has been given a death sentence for using his flames.' She spoke as I collapsed to the floor, feeling as though someone just stabbed me through the heart. 'The Vatican's orders cannot be overturned.' She added as tears streamed down my face. 'Rin!' I cried out as Shura handed Rin's Sword to Ryuji. 'Suguro I'm giving this to you! And here is a letter your father wrote to Rin; it says we need Rin's power to defeat the Impure King. Rin want's to help so will you help break him out?' Shura smirked, after some arguing Ryuji was the one who made the first move. 'Solitary confinement is this way!' Ryuji called out as he charged ahead, I followed after him. 'Thank you…' I spoke as Ryuji patted me on the head.

With the invisible cloaks we received from Shura we were able to sneak past the guards till we found an unusual gate. It started to talk, clearly it was some type of demon, it started blabbering on as Ryuji decoded it with a simple answer. 'So we have to fight it!' The demon cried out and everyone froze in their tracks. Only Shiemi and I were able to move. 'How come we can move?' I questioned, 'I don't see you two as a threat.' The demon replied as I smirked. I bit my right thumb and drew the symbol in blood on my left hand, drawing out the demon sword, which resided in my left hand. Quickly I broke the lock letting Shiemi and myself inside. 'Rin!' Both Shiemi and I yelled as we ran to him. 'Stay back, I'm not sure I can use my flame anymore, I've been getting by on enthusiasm so far… but that's not enough. Maybe I'd be better off dead.' Rin replied as Shiemi and I both froze. 'How could you say that?' Shiemi questioned, 'I'm a monster… I mean just look at me.' Rin's eyes filled with tears as he let his flames surround him. 'Idiot!' Shiemi and I both cried out as we ran to him wrapping our arms around his shivering body. 'Look we're not burned at all.' Shiemi smiled, 'you idiot, you know how much we all care about you. Nothings changed for them!' I cried as Rin held me in his arms. 'Let's get out of here,' Shiemi smiled as Rin and I got to our feet. When we arrived outside the gate everyone was waiting for us. 'You all came to help?' Rin questioned in shock, 'I wouldn't like it if you died, I know you're not dangerous so let's be friends.' Koneko blushed, 'Konekomaru…' Rin replied as tears returned to his eyes. 'Just so you know I'm only following Ms. Kirigakure's orders.' Renzou stated, 'I didn't want to come so be thankful I did…' Izumo added. 'Thanks guys…' Rin cried as he suddenly got knocked to the floor. Ryuji's punch had sent him flying. 'Suguro…' Rin spoke with fear, as he knew Ryuji was pissed. 'I lost my head earlier, you were right but only about my dad. You need this if you are going to fight, so here.' Ryuji stated as he returned Rin's sword to him. 'I'll take you to kongoshinzan then you can do whatever you want, I will fight on my own.' Ryuji stated trying to keep up the tough guy act. 'Suguro you gotta trust me, I can't help that I'm Satan's child but I'll use my flames for us. So please trust me!' Rin cried out in desperate attempt to convince his friend and rival. 'Who cares about that… what I can't forgive is how you take on everything by yourself. You're the one who pushed us away so why should I trust a guy like that? Am I the only one who thought we were friends?' Ryuji yelled as Rin's face turned to complete shock. 'I knew it… Mr. big softie,' I laughed as I held on to Ryuji's arm as he charged out of the room. That idiot, why can't he just be honest with himself. I smiled as Ryuji faced me with his usual blush; I had to admit I liked him that way though.

We all headed outside to see a gross bubbling blob forming in the distance, and it was huge at least the size of a large temple. 'So that's the Impure King?' Koneko questioned, 'it's like a fortress,' Ryuji stated as I pulled him closer to me. 'Forget about that thing for now we need to find your father.' I argued as he nodded in reply. We all rushed through the forest when Izumo shouted out, 'hey isn't that your dad?' She questioned as we all saw Ryuji's father lying unconscious covered in blood. 'Father!' Ryuji cried out as he ran to him, collapsing at his side. Just then a flame surrounded his father and shot out in the form of a bird. 'I am Karura servant of Myo-o-Dharani head priests,' the flaming demon spoke. 'Karura… Dad's familiar?' Ryuji questioned, 'I was but the secret was reveled and the agreement broken. Now I am bound to him by a personal agreement.' suddenly Ryuji's father coughed up some blood as Ryuji cried out. 'Ryuji… what are you doing here?' The old man said weakly, 'We came to help!' Ryuji stated, 'so reckless… Rin,' he spoke as he sat up with the help of his son. 'You read my letter?' he questioned as Rin nodded, 'I read it too, everyone here understands the basic situation.' Ryuji stated as his father turned to him in shock. 'Now tell me everything!' Ryuji demanded as his father sighed in defeat, 'all right I will tell you how to defeat the Impure King.

'According to the true way of the Impure King, known only to Myodha's head priest, the Impure King will grown until he is the size of a castle. Then a giant spore sac will form in the center, if it matures and ruptures… spores carrying a potent poison will spread in gaseous form. 150 years ago those spores killed 40,000 people, casualties in modern day Kyoto would be much worse. We must prevent that,' the old man stated as his words confirmed the seriousness of the mater. 'So we have to defeat it before the spore sac bursts?' Ryuji questioned, 'it's not that simple. The Impure King's only weak spot is its heart, which is inside that sac. When Fukaku fought the Impure King 150 years ago, he had no choice but to split the heart into two and seal the pieces.' He continued to explain, 'in other words those are the left and right eyes…' Izumo added. 'We can't hit the heart without breaking the sac?' Koneko questioned, 'that's right, fifteen years ago I made a deal with Karura to use the Aeon Wave Flame. It converts one's lifespan into flames, one great flame to release at the end of my life. I planned on using it to completely destroy the Impure King, however I was only able to use it to hold him in place. There isn't much left, with the remaining flame I will stop the gas from spreading when the sac ruptures. Rin I want you to use the Koma sword to destroy the heart of the Impure King.' The old man stated as Rin's face turned to shock. 'I'm sorry but…' Rin spoke with a look of disappointment; 'I know, you could die but-' the old man was cut off by Rin. 'Huh? No I mean I can't draw the sword.' We all turned to face him in shock, 'I've been trying but I can't pull it out.' Rin explained as he attempted once again to pull the sword from its sheath. 'Why the hell not?' Ryuji yelled, 'I dunno it's some mental hang up.' Rin replied, 'you have got to be kidding me?' Ryuji sighed, 'I see that is a problem, but I can at least put up the barrier.' The old man responded, 'you must not Tatsuma; you have lost too much blood as it is. I healed your wounds but if you attempt a barrier spell now you will surely die.' The flaming demon stated as Ryuji's eyes widened, 'it doesn't have to last long, this is more important then my life.' The old mad replied as he coughed up more blood. 'Dad is there anything we can do?' Ryuji cried out, 'oh you are Tatsuma's son? That is perfect, I can transfer the Aeon Wave Flame to you who share the same blood.' Karura replied.

No you can't! He's still a child do not involve him, these fetters end with me. I swore upon my life anything but that!' Ryuji's father cried out, I was sure in that moment that Ryuji realized all that his father did, the distance he kept was only to protect his son whom he loved with all his heart. 'You've carried that burden all alone until now, I won't let you! I will bear it too, and I won't let you say otherwise!' Ryuji cried out as his father sighed, 'Tatsuma your son is wiser then you.' Karura stated as the old man let out a faded chuckle, 'that's why I didn't want to get him involved.' 'I will now transfer the flame to you, if you are indeed the child of Tatsuma Suguro then prove your blood.' The flaming bird stated as Ryuji bit the tip of his thumb revealing his blood. The flame surrounded him, 'you are indeed the son of Tatsuma, Ryuji Suguro you now possess the Aeon Wave Flame.' The demon stated as Ryuji was surrounded in a red flame. 'Ryuji, I will teach you the strongest barrier spell, known only to the head priest, now come here.' Tatsuma stated as Ryuji walked over and sat beside his father. I watched as Ryuji tried to memorize the signs, good thing that he was incredible when it came to memorization. I felt it though, the tight feeling in my chest that something bad was going to happen. No matter what I will protect Ryuji, if he is going into battle I will stand by his side. We all then watched as the old man collapsed after teaching Ryuji the last step. 'Dad!' Ryuji called out as he ran to his side, 'Moriyama, Kamiki will you stay here and look after him?' Ryuji asked as they both agreed, 'Shima, Konekomaru, I want you both to return to the temple and tell Ms. Kirigakure and the others what we just learned.' Ryuji ordered his closest friends. 'What about you?' Koneko asked with a look of concern, 'I'm going to put up the barrier. It'll spread around so I have to get close to the spore sac.' Ryuji replied as his best friends turned to face him in shock.

You're going to get close to that? No way!' Koneko cried out, 'Bon, I've always kept quiet because of your parents but I've got to say something. You're going to die do you know that?' Renzou yelled, 'Don't worry, I'll protect him.' Rin stated as he stood in front of Ryuji. 'Same here, I don't care what happens I won't let anything happen to him. It will be okay Renzou.' I smiled as Ryuji turned to us in shock, 'will you trust me with him Konekomaru?' Rin asked as Koneko nodded and ran the other way as Renzou followed after him. 'My dad is in your hands,' Ryuji stated as he turned to Shiemi and Izumo. 'You can count on us…' Shiemi replied in her normal bashful tone. 'Let's go!' Ryuji stated as he took off, 'you got it!' Both Rin and I replied. 'Be careful… I truly am sorry… Ryuji forgive your worthless father.' The old man spoke as he watched his son walk away, 'Dad I always liked the way you chanted the sutras… so you better not die on me.' Ryuji replied as he continued on forward. Rin and I looked at each other and smiled, it looked as if the two of them had made up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The three of us continued on till we got closer to the Impure King, 'it's quickly turning into a normal looking building.' Rin stated, 'what kind of demon turns itself into a house?' I questioned, 'we better get going, if we don't get there soon we will be in trouble.' Ryuji informed us as we then heard a sound coming from the bushes. Kuro burst forward as I ran to greet him, 'hi sweetie!' I said as I pulled him into my chest, 'we don't have the time for this Mira; Rin there is a huge demon here. We have to get out of this place,' the demon cat explained as only Rin and I could understand him. 'I know we are going to take it out by climbing to the top!' Rin explained as the cat's eyes widened, 'are you crazy, well I already know the answer to that so hop on. I am going with you,' Kuro responded as he grew in size. 'You are awesome Kuro,' Rin grinned as he hopped on. 'Eh ride?' Ryuji freaked out as I laughed and took hold of his hand. 'It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you.' I smiled as Ryuji blushed and tightened his grip on my hand as we both climbed on the demon cat.

'Yahoo!' Rin cheered as Kuro raced up to the building/demon, 'I'm going to die!' Ryuji cried out as his grip around my waist tightened. I just laughed as the two boys expressed there feelings quite differently. 'We will have to find a good place to land, or the demon will attack us!' Ryuji stated as a big explosion went off making Rin drool, 'uh Rin what's going on?' I questioned, usually I could read him easy but now I was just confused. 'It looks like a giant meat bun… I haven't had dinner.' Rin stated as I almost fell of the giant cat, 'are you kidding me we're in grave danger and you're thinking about food? I'm actually scared to death!' Ryuji stated, 'he's got a point Rin.' I added as Rin looked back at us like we were crazy. 'You can't even use your sword, so you're just a weird strong guy carrying a stick. Aren't you scared at all?' Ryuji questioned as I attempted to hide my laughing at his comment. As we found a spot to land Ryuji faced Rin, 'you're not thinking of giving up are you?' Ryuji asked, like he was scared to hear the result. 'This time? No way… are you scared?' Rin questioned with a smirk, I decided to back off and let the boys have their little spat. 'Everyone's working hard and doing their best so we have to as well. Princess Suguro needs to focus and set up the barrier.' Rin smiled as I spat out laughing, 'who's a princess?' Ryuji yelled in shock that Rin would even call him that. 'Because you're scared and sniveling, such a crude princess I don't want to be your knight.' Rin replied, 'bastard!' Ryuji shouted back as I was desperately trying to contain my laughter. I really loved being around these two, personal feelings aside… they make any situation more enjoyable.

'Damn, no matter what you say I will prove it to you!' Ryuji yelled, 'I'll leave it to you then. We will win Suguro!' Rin stated as he turned back to face us, 'I will protect Ryuji, you do your best but don't do anything reckless.' I stated as Rin gave me a soft smile, 'I wouldn't leave you, don't worry I will be okay. Just protect the princess!' Rin stated as I nodded, 'enough with that princess crap!' Ryuji barked back in embarrassment. 'Let's go my beloved horse,' Rin called out as him and Kuro charged forward. 'I'm not a horse you idiot!' Kuro shot back. Ryuji started the spell as I let my hair loose and summoned my sword. We all looked in amazement, as Ryuji's barrier was a success. 'Ryuji that's incredible, I always knew you were awesome.' I smiled as Ryuji blushed and mumbled out a thanks. 'Amazing, Suguro you are so cool!' Rin stated as Ryuji attempted to keep standing, I wrapped my arm around his waist in attempt to help him stand. Seconds later a wave of demon energy headed towards Rin, 'Okumura look out!' Ryuji shouted as Rin used his sword sheath at the last second to fend off the attack. 'Oi this is getting pretty bad.' Rin stated as he backed off a bit, 'it looks like it will blow up any second now!' I responded as Rin turned to me in shock, 'it feels like the crap is moving faster as well.' Rin added as he and Kuro attempted to avoid the bubbly demon's attacks.

'Ryuji do not break the earth seal if you do the barrier will go down.' Karura stated as Ryuji looked ticked, 'you don't need to remind me, I won't break the seal even if I die.' 'Alright princess don't get your royal panties in a bunch!' Rin stated as Ryuji shot back at him, 'enough with this princess crap!' 'Just focus for now, you can die later.' Rin responded, 'I won't let that happen you can bet on it!' I stated as I continued to support Ryuji. 'Rin look out!' I cried out as more of the bubbly death made its way to Rin. We all watched as the Impure King lit up and exploded, the result turning it into a giant bubbly, bug looking monster. Just then a toxic smelling gas was fired in our direction, 'the heart of the Impure King…' Ryuji stated as he collapsed to the ground coughing. 'Ryuji are you okay? Please talk to me!' I cried out as I pulled him into a tight hug, the poison was affecting him. Being human he was unable to resist the spores. 'Suguro are you okay? Mira what's going on?' Rin asked as he ran towards us. Ryuji and I looked back to see the Impure King was surrounding us, he was going to attack Ryuji to destroy the barrier. 'Mira, Suguro!' Rin called out as he ran towards us. 'Karura protect us!' Ryuji ordered as the flames surrounded us both, Ryuji pulled me tight to his chest. 'Stay close to me, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you…' Ryuji blushed as my heart raced faster; I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his forehead. 'Same here…' I replied as I placed another kiss on his lips making his face turn as red as the flames that surrounded us.

'I managed to force the Impure King back but you have to be careful, this power you are using will consume your strength twice as fast!' The demon bird explained as Ryuji collapsed down once again. 'Ryuji hang in there,' I cried out as he continued to pant, Rin was running in our direction as he called out to Ryuji. 'I'm not sure this barrier will hold another fifteen minutes.' Ryuji stated as we turned to him in shock, 'fifteen minutes why? Rin questioned, 'because my body is reaching it's limit, I might not even last that long…' Ryuji stated. 'I hope Konekomaru and Shima are okay…' he sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair. 'They will be fine…' I tried to smile but Ryuji saw right through me, 'Rin if anything happens to me get Mira out of here!' Ryuji turned to Rin with a serious look. 'You have to be kidding, I would rather die then leave you!' I cried as I held him tighter, 'don't think of it that way, think of it as I want the girl I love to live no matter what happens to me…' Ryuji smiled as tears streamed down my face. 'Promise me Okumura!' Ryuji ordered as Rin nodded. The bubbly death was surrounding us even closer now as Kuro tried to bite it with no luck. 'Kuro stop there is no point!' Rin yelled trying to protect his familiar. 'Shit I still can't pull it out!' Rin cried out as he tried once again to pull the sword from its sheath. I felt Ryuji's arms tighten around me, 'it's over, get Mira out of here…' Ryuji stated as I cried out, 'no I am not leaving you no matter what you want, you idiot!' I continued to cry, 'while my barrier still lasts, both of you get out of here!' Ryuji demanded as Rin turned back to face us with shock. 'Hurry up and go every second is precious, protect Mira and my family… go!' Ryuji continued to demand as Rin's expression changed. 'Oh right the Kyoto tower; I want to climb it so show me tomorrow. You are from here right? I heard there was even a public bath there even though it's a tower.' Rin went on as we stared at him in disbelieve at how clueless he was. 'I wonder if the others will come if I invite them. That's why I need Kyoto to be safe, I need everyone to be safe.' Rin smiled as I couldn't help but smile back, that idiot… he always knew just what to say.

Both Ryuji and I burst out into laughter, even in this state he still had hope and that hope will become everyone's strength. 'Fine then I will support your fake confidence we're friends after all…' Ryuji stated as he smirked, 'no matter what we won't give up, you can do it Rin I always have believed in you!' I stated as Rin smiled back at us, 'I'll trust you!' Ryuji cried out sending all his remaining strength to hold up the barrier. 'Me too I will use all I have as well,' I added as I focused my energy and while embracing Ryuji transferred all my remaining strength to him. Rin was able to get over his mental hang up and pulled out the sword with our support as he went charging towards the Impure King. 'Rin!' I cried out as Ryuji placed his hand on my head. 'He will be okay,' Ryuji smiled as Shura appeared. 'Rin go I will protect these two; you are the only one strong enough to defeat it. Prove Shiro was right to let you live!' Shura spoke as Rin took off ahead. More of the demon's attacks were heading our way, I jumped in front of Ryuji taking the hit which knocked me down to the ground as Ryuji caught me letting go of the barrier as we both collapsed. 'Ryuji hang in there…' I cried as I clutched the wound on my chest, which was spurting blood. I watched as Ryuji's eyes started to close, I held him tighter as I closed my eyes and prayed. I believed in Rin, if anyone could defeat this monster it was him. The sky shone blue, the same blue as Rin's flame. As the strong wind blew through us, I held on tighter to Ryuji as Shura tried to protect us from blue flames heading in our direction. I knew this warmth… Rin, he did it! I opened my eyes to see Rin standing in front of me a huge grin on his face. I helped Ryuji up as we both turned to face our reckless friend. 'Mira, Suguro, Shura… I did it! I controlled my flames!' Rin cheered as we saw in the distance the others running toward us.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I smiled and looked at Ryuji whose hair was a mess and his bangs were now covering his face. 'You look cute with your hair down…' I smiled as Ryuji blushed and turned his head to the side, I couldn't help but chuckle. Everyone who ran up to us gave us warm smiles and were relieved to see we were all okay. I felt my eyes get heavy as I closed them and evidently passed out. When I opened my eyes I saw Ryuji looking down at me, his hair still covering his eyes. I reached my hand out and brushed it to the side, 'morning sweetie.' I smiled as Ryuji took a seat next to me. 'Don't ever do anything that reckless again!' He demanded as I giggled back, 'I'm serious!' Ryuji continued to shout as I smiled back at him. 'You are one to talk, now everything worked out this time but don't you dare suggest I leave you again!' I yelled back as I then brushed my hands through his hair. 'I could never leave the boy I love,' I smiled as Ryuji's face turned to shock as he pulled me tight into a hug. 'I love you Mira…' Ryuji blurted out as I brushed the hair out of his eyes. 'I love you Ryuji,' I smiled as he kissed my lips once again. I ended up laughing, he looked confused, 'that is the second time you have kissed me now.' I smiled as Ryuji's blush deepened, 'what, wait when did I the first time? What did I say?' he continued to freak out as I got out of bed and winked, 'you shouldn't drink alcohol!' I grinned as I headed out of the room, 'I didn't that stupid teacher of ours switched the drinks!' Ryuji rambled in defense as I just continued to laugh; I loved that side of him. The tough guy exterior made it all the more fun to mess with him.

Once everyone was rested the cram school class gathered and headed off to none other then the main city of Kyoto since a certain demon wanted to see the Kyoto tower. 'Let's go to the Kyoto tower!' Rin cried out in joy. 'Well we can't say no to the son of Satan,' Ryuji stated. 'True if that's what the son of Satan wants,' Koneko responded as we all started to laugh. 'Come on guys you don't still think that of me?' Rin pouted. We all ended up having a lot of fun sightseeing and of course at the end of the day we ended up at the Kyoto tower. 'Everyone I have something I want to ask, you know what kind of guy I am but I want you all… to take a picture with me and the mascot!' Rin asked as a really creepy look crossed his face. 'Well we can't refuse or Satan's son will burn us down.' Ryuji replied, 'its Satan's son's order can't be helped.' Izumo added, 'let's do what Satan's son says.' Konekomaru continued on, 'how long are you going to use that?' Rin shouted as I smiled, it was nice seeing everyone getting along for once. We all gathered to take a picture as everyone used their body to spell out the word Satan behind Rin. 'Hey is that meant to be Satan?' Rin questioned as everyone tried to contain his or her laughter. It was things like this that proved our bonds were strong and that in the end we are all friends, defeating Satan may be impossible but if anyone stands a chance at it, it's us! I smiled and looked up at Ryuji who blushed when my eyes made contact with his. I think in the end everything will work out as long as we are together.

When we got back from our Kyoto sightseeing, Ryuji and I decided to have a little talk about us. We ended up sitting in the same spot where he first kissed me, even though he was drunk and still didn't remember. The stars were as bright as they were that night and my heart was racing just as fast. 'So… where should we start?' Ryuji asked as he turned to face me, 'well I love you… you love me… so where does that leave us?' I asked in response as we both blushed, 'I guess I should ask you then…' Ryuji replied as he fixed his eyes on mine. 'Ask what?' My blush deepened as I could feel the depth of his feelings for me just by looking at me. 'Will you… go out with me?' He asked as he looked down trying to hide his deepening blush. My eyes widened as my heart race increased, I couldn't hide the smile appearing on my face as I dove into his arms. 'Yes, of course you idiot!' I replied as I could feel Ryuji's heart beat increase due to my head lying on his chest. I felt Ryuji's hand lift my chin up as he pulled me closer to his face. His lips brushed against mine as I ran my fingers through his hair. His hands slid around my waist, as our kiss grew more passionate. My heart rate was stirring up my blood, which made Ryuji surprised when I slid my tongue into his mouth. My hands started to slide up his shirt as I had pinned him to the deck, continuing to kiss him passionately. Just then I heard a loud whistling, as we quickly broke apart to see Renzou, Koneko and Juzo. 'Whoo hoo Bon nice going there you two.' Renzou winked as Ryuji and I both turned bright red as we quickly turned to look at each other and then away again. 'So looks like things worked out between you two.' Koneko blushed as he smiled with approval, 'so Bon has found himself a girlfriend, how cute. Anyways let's let these two lovebirds get back to what they are doing.' Juzo stated as Renzou winked again, they then took off leaving us alone.

'Sorry about them,' Ryuji blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Hey don't worry that's what good friends are for… besides there is something you should know about me.' I stated as Ryuji looked at me with a serious face, 'what is it?' Ryuji replied as he reached out his hand to grab mine. 'You know that I am a half demon on my father's side but there is a condition I have because of it. Only Mephisto, Rin, and Yukio are aware of it, the thing is when my heart beat increases my demon blood goes out of control I get really… horny.' I blushed as Ryuji's face turned bright red. 'Eh, what do you mean?' Ryuji's eyes widened as I sighed. 'If I unable to get satisfied and release enough serotonin then I will lose control and go on a rampage.' I replied, 'so what do you mean by all of this?' Ryuji asked, as I feared his future response. 'Because we are dating now I will only turn to you, I used to have Rin help me with my problem. We never went too far, usually kissing was enough but if we are to have a relationship you need to be aware of this.' I explained as Ryuji turned to face away from me, 'I see…' Ryuji replied, I could hear the disappointment in his voice. 'Are you mad at me?' I asked as I felt my heart sink, 'I'm not mad Mira I just… understand why you and Rin were so close. I wish you could have come to me all along.' Ryuji replied as he pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arms around me. 'Ryu…Ryuji?' I blushed as my heart raced faster, 'I love you so don't look at other guys, always come to me and I will take care of you.' Ryuji replied as he placed a kiss on my forehead, 'I promise…' I smiled as Ryuji pulled me into a kiss once again; he kissed me passionately enough for my blood to calm down. Soon after he carried me back to his room as we fell asleep side-by-side.

I woke up to see that Ryuji was gone; I knew he woke up early but I was surprised he left me in his room. I grabbed one of his shirts and my skirt and walked out of his room, I ended up walking down the hall till I ran into Renzou. 'Morning, do you know where Ryuji is?' I questioned as Renzou smirked, 'love Bon's shirt on you, really hot and yeah he's talking to his parents.' He replied as I followed him down the hall, 'they are in there if you want to talk to them.' Renzou smiled as he waved and took off, I knocked on the door and heard 'come in.' 'Sorry to intrude I was just wondering if everything is okay?' I spoke as I hid half way behind the door. 'Oh Mira come in sweetie,' Ryuji's mother smiled as I came in and took a seat next to my boyfriend as his parents both had a wide smile on their face. 'So Ryuji here tells me that you two are dating now?' Tatsuma grinned as I turned to face Ryuji who had a very apparent blush on his face. 'Umm, yeah…' I blushed in response, 'well I am glad everything worked out, please take good care of our son for us.' His mother replied as I bowed, 'of course I will!' 'Hey I'm not a pet or something!' Ryuji barked back as I giggled a bit. 'Anyways I am glad we had this talk Ryuji, and remember you are welcome to come back anytime, you too Mira.' Tatsuma stated as I bowed once again as Ryuji took my hand and led me outside the room. 'So I am a little surprised you told your parents about us.' I smiled as Ryuji continued to have a tight grip on my hand. 'Well Juzo kind of let it slip to my dad so I had to admit it… not that I was trying to hide you or anything, it's just a little embarrassing.' Ryuji replied as I wrapped my arms around him. 'I love you Ryuji,' I stated as I continued to embrace him. I felt his arms wrap around my neck, 'same here …' he responded as he then bent down to place a kiss on my forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was hanging out with Shiemi when Ryuji came up to us, 'hey Mira can I talk to you?' He asked, 'sure, Shiemi I will talk to you later.' I waved, 'of course, see you later,' she smiled as Ryuji and I went for a walk. 'I was wondering if you wanted to go to Kinzo's concert with me?' Ryuji blushed as he handed me a ticket, 'you mean like a date?' I blushed as Ryuji stopped to face me, 'if you want to…' Ryuji responded as I smiled, 'of course silly, I'm so excited I haven't been to a concert in a long time. Is he in a rock band or something?' I asked as Ryuji smiled back at me, 'something like that, anyway it's this afternoon if that's okay?' He asked in reply, 'sounds great I will go pick out an outfit.' I responded as I ran to find Izumo to help me. 'You want me to help you with what?' Izumo questioned in a ticked tone, 'it's my first date and I need to look good and I know we're not close friends or anything… but you have a great sense of fashion and I need your help! Please Izumo,' I bowed to show my devotion. 'Alright fine, only because I am going as well.' Izumo replied, 'really with Renzou?' I grinned as she shot me a death glare, 'he invited me but it's not a date!' She demanded, 'I think you guys are cute together, he really likes you ya know!' I smiled as Izumo blushed once again, 'whatever, let's quickly go to town.' She replied as I nodded in agreement.

I ended up wearing a frilly white skirt and a blue tank top, I had my hair down and was wearing heals. I walked up to Ryuji who was wearing casual clothes and looked really hot. A blush crossed Ryuji's face as his eyes traced over me, 'hey Ryuji…' I smiled as I walked up to him. 'Hey Mira, you look great…' Ryuji reached his hand out and placed it around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt my heartbeat increase as the others smirked at us. 'Let's get going,' Ryuji replied as he took my hand and led me ahead of the gang. When we arrived it seemed as though everyone came to watch the show. A lot of the temple's followers came up to Ryuji asking if I was his girlfriend, he was acting really embarrassed and ended up pulling me into his lap so the questions would end. It turned out that instead of J-rock Kinzo was the lead singer of a death metal band. Of course I was surprised, either way being close to Ryuji like I was and being with all of his family and friends; I couldn't imagine a better first date. Later that evening I joined Ryuji in his room to sleep; I curled up next to him as he placed a kiss of my forehead. 'Sorry about my temple's followers today…' 'Don't worry, either way it's great that Juzo and Mamushi are getting married.' I smiled back in reply, 'it's a little strange though, I mean they fight all the time.' Ryuji sighed as I let out a light chuckle, 'what is it?' 'Oh silly sometimes guys and girls fight because they have feelings for each other, ever think of that?' I responded as Ryuji got up to face me, 'like before with you and me… does that mean you have had feelings for me since the beginning?' Ryuji blushed as his face turned to shock. 'Dummy you just figured that out…' I couldn't help but smile as I placed my hand on the side of his face. 'I love you Ryuji, more then anything or anyone.' I continued to smile as Ryuji suddenly pulled me tight into his arms. 'Ryu-Ryuji?' I stuttered as his arms embraced me tighter. 'Then stay with me forever…' Ryuji spoke as my face felt hotter. 'Are you saying you want to marry me?' I responded jokingly as Ryuji faced me and his eyes bore into mine. 'I do… I told you before how I wanted to restore my temple… If I did would you come live with me here in Kyoto? The expression on Ryuji's face was serious even through the dim room lighting I could see the blush cross his face. A sudden confession like that was totally out of character for him, which made my heart race even faster. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I smiled, 'yes.' Ryuji pulled me close in his arms once again and the two of us ended up drifting off to sleep.

The next morning we all gathered outside to say our farewells. 'Mira dear please take good care of my son for me and make sure to come visit us soon.' Ryuji's mother smiled, 'I promise I will, thank you for everything.' I bowed back as she said her goodbyes to Ryuji. 'Mira make sure you keep my son in line, he can be difficult sometimes.' Tatsuma grinned as Ryuji glared at his father, 'I know but we will continue to work hard. Make sure to rest and don't be so reckless in the future, Ryuji may not show it but he worries easy.' I smiled back as Ryuji quickly covered my mouth. 'Enough Mira,' Ryuji cried out as his parents both laughed. 'Rin about the sword, if you ever need any help don't be afraid to rely on me. Although I may not be too familiar with your demonic powers and my contract with Karura has been severed, I may still be able to help.' Tatsuma stated, 'Thank you!' Rin replied, 'no I should be thanking you! You are a great man just like Fujimoto.' Tatsuma added as he placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. 'Ryuji if anything happens I am counting on you, you are his friend right?' Tatsuma questioned, 'yeah…' Ryuji blushed as I smiled; we then headed back onto the bus to our next location.

When we stopped we were outside a mall. Everyone was confused as Shura cleared her throat and stood in front of us. 'Alright everyone if you thought we were going to board the Shinkansen and head back to True Cross Academy then you were dead wrong. Right now I am going to have all of you buy a swimsuit!' She grinned as everyone cried out in shock. Shiemi, Izumo and myself went off together to pick out a suit. I would have normally stuck with the guys but I was excited to pick out a swimsuit and show Ryuji. Soon after that we ended up at the beach, Izumo had her suit on already but Shiemi and I still had to put ours on. 'Aren't you at all embarrassed?' Shiemi questioned as she finished putting her two piece on. 'Why would I be? I asked back as I finished tying the strings on the back. 'Well I mean you and Suguro are dating now aren't you? Wearing that little is embarrassing isn't it?' Shiemi questioned. 'Well I don't think so… I mean it's not like they haven't seen me with much on before.' I laughed as Shiemi blushed, 'either way don't worry you look super adorable!' I grinned as Shiemi continued to blush. They two of us grabbed our supplies and headed out to join the others.

When we arrived Shura was explaining the mission, something to do with a giant ass squid or something… I then noticed Ryuji and the guys as I went up to them, 'hey guys!' I called out as they all turned to face me. Ryuji's eyes widened as a blush crossed his face. 'So how do I look?' I smiled as Ryuji continued to blush, which made me happy. 'You look awesome, super sexy!' Renzou replied as he grinned, 'uh Shima… Bon is going to kill you…' Koneko stated as Ryuji gave him a death glare, which just made me laugh. 'Aren't you cold?' Ryuji asked as he stood beside me. 'No not at all why?' I questioned as I put on the equipment. 'You aren't wearing much…' Ryuji replied, 'It's a bikini what do you expect? I thought you would be happy to see me in this…' I replied as Ryuji turned his head to the side, 'it's not that… I am…' He blushed as he took a hold of my hands. 'Its just other guys are looking at you.' Ryuji stated as I just smiled, 'don't worry you are the only one who will get to see what's underneath!' I grinned as Ryuji's face turned bright red. 'Mira come play with us!' Rin shouted as I waved to them, 'let's go have fun!' I stated as Ryuji's face was still red. 'I will meet you down there!' He replied as he then took off, I must have said something.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I ended up running down to play with Rin, Shiemi, Renzou and Koneko in the water. We were playing toss with a ball when Ryuji came down carrying Izumo in an inner tube and then tossed her into the water. 'Damn you are super strong gorilla!' Izumo cried out after she caught her breath, we all ended up laughing. The game continued on until I jumped onto Ryuji's back which knocked us both into the water. 'What was that for?' Ryuji yelled as he held me in front of him. 'Just this!' I replied as I placed a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush and everyone else laugh. Not long after the water started to turn dark and we ran to shore. Everyone grabbed some flamethrowers as I summoned my sword. 'It's here, it may be big but after your fight with the Impure King it should be a small fry for you guys!' Shura yelled through a speaker. 'Middle Second Class Exorcists and Exwires get your flamethrowers ready. Do not get into the water till they get close.' Shura added, a really huge ugly squid appeared but quickly evaded into the water. It used one of its tentacles to attack the helicopter in the air. 'Don't enter the water while the Kraken is submerged. If it unleashes its maelstrom then you will be sleeping with the fishes!' Shura yelled out as I turned to find Rin who was charging into the water. 'Rin you idiot!' I cried out as I chased after him. I was stopped when Ryuji picked me up from behind and carried me the other way. 'What are you doing put me down!' I cried out as Ryuji slowly let me down. 'I am not letting you go off with him again! Last time you were almost killed!' Ryuji cried out, 'that is our job, don't forget you were more pissed at me last time then worried!' I replied as Ryuji's face turned to shock then anger. 'I was worried… I just was confused, but now I will protect you no matter what!' Ryuji shouted as I just smiled. 'Thank you but I have to protect my friends as well!' I stated as I turned to look back to see that Rin, Yukio and Shiemi were gone.

We ended up taking a break and having dinner as Izumo, the Kyoto boys and I sat on the stairs. Renzou handed us our bentos as he grinned, 'so the Okumura brothers and Moriyama are together on an abandoned island.' 'Shima is quite relaxed,' Koneko stated as Ryuji just continued to eat his food. 'Haha Bon's mad he must be thinking, "That guy is doing whatever he wants again."' Renzou laughed as I couldn't help but laugh back, 'no I'm pissed right now but not about that. I'm also surprised that I'm impressed.' Ryuji blushed, 'Eh?' Renzou cried out, 'Bon I understand how you feel.' Koneko added, 'really Koneko too?' 'Well Rin is the kind of person who won't ever hide, since his life is on the line with the Vatican, nothing scares him.' I replied, 'yeah besides what pissed me off most is that guy!' Ryuji yelled as he turned to glare at Takara. 'How come Takara isn't wearing a swim suit?' Renzou questioned. 'He said his stomach hurts,' Koneko replied, 'that's the kind of excuse a girl would use!' Renzou added, 'don't make it sound like all girls are like that!' I shot back. Just then we heard a scream, it sounded a lot like Shiemi. 'The Kraken… It's finally appeared!' Shura stated as she continued to shove her food down. 'Wasn't that Moriyama's scream?' Renzou questioned, 'what the hell is she doing?' Izumo cried out, 'all hands get ready to battle!' Shura yelled out as everyone gathered.

The battle went by pretty fast; one minute we were there using flamethrowers on a group of mini Kraken and the next it was all over. Rin and the others had returned and I was relieved they weren't hurt. It just hit me that it was morning, I ran up to Ryuji who looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest as I heard his heart race increase. 'Hey Mira people are watching…' Ryuji stated, as I'm sure his face was bright red. 'I don't care after all you look really hot right now, shirtless and all sweaty.' I grinned as I lifted my head up to look at him; he was blushing like mad as I ran my fingers through his hair. 'Hey Mira maybe now isn't the best time to get Bon all hot and heavy,' Renzou laughed as he and Koneko walked up to us. 'Awe but I wanted to give Ryuji an early birthday present!' I smiled back, 'right Bon your birthday is tomorrow!' Koneko replied, 'oh right I forgot…' Ryuji replied as he pulled apart from me, 'how did you forget you said we would do something together…' I sulked as Ryuji's face showed he just remembered. 'Oh right, well I guess we are heading back today then,' Ryuji added. 'I'll be right back!' I winked as I ran to go find Shura. I ended up getting her to agree after contacting Mephisto, after all I was still angry with Mephy so he couldn't say no to me. I had one of the keys he gave me before to his lake house at Lake Motosu. I think a nice relaxing weekend before we head back to school would be nice, I hope Ryuji thinks so as well.

As everyone was heading for the bus back to True Cross Academy I ran up to Ryuji and pulled him to the side. 'What's wrong Mira?' He asked as I just smiled, 'I will see you guys later!' I waved to the group as I pulled Ryuji along with me, 'hey wait a second Mira where are we going?' Ryuji yelled out as I continued to drag him to the first door I could find. 'Mira what are you doing?' Ryuji demanded as he pulled away, 'happy birthday Ryuji!' I grinned as I pulled out the key and opened the door. I pulled him in as we arrived inside a cute little cabin. 'Where are we?' He questioned, 'we are at Lake Motosu.' I replied as Ryuji's eyes widened, 'I wanted to do something for you for your birthday but this is all I could think of.' I replied as Ryuji smiled back as he pulled me into his arms. 'Thank you Mira…' He replied as I held him close. 'So why don't we go look around?' I questioned, 'yeah, haven't you been here before?' Ryuji asked, 'no never I just borrowed a key to Mephisto's lake house. I thought it would be nice to spend the next few days here,' I replied as Ryuji smiled back. 'I see, well I would love to see the view.' He replied as he held his hand out as I reached mine towards his. The two of us walked outside and froze in amazement at the stunning view of Mt. Fuji. 'I can't believe how close we are,' Ryuji stated as I pulled out a package from my purse. 'Here,' I smiled as Ryuji took the small package from my hand. 'I know it's kinda silly but I wanted you to have this.' I replied as Ryuji opened it and then looked up at me with a small smile. 'I know they don't really work but I want you to be happy more then anything, now that things with your father are better I really hope from here on out that you will smile more then you will frown.' I smiled as Ryuji blushed and held on tightly to the little charm with the kanji for happiness written on it. 'You really are odd…' Ryuji replied as I blushed a little, 'sorry…' I stated as I felt Ryuji's strong arms wrap around me. 'If you want me to be happy then always stay by my side…' Ryuji replied as I felt him tremble as I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as my forehead touched against his as I gazed into his eyes. 'Yeah, always…' I replied as Ryuji's hand slid to the side of my head brushing my hair behind my ear as I felt his warm breath inching closer to my mouth as he brushed his soft lips against my own. His other hand slid to the small of my back as our kiss became more passionate. I felt Ryuji's tongue slide across my bottom lip as I opened my mouth enough to let him in yet enough to resist a little. We stumbled back through the door as we fell on the bed, Ryuji pulled back to look me in the eyes. His were filled with passion and desire and I could tell right away how aroused he had become.

'Sorry… I didn't mean to get too carried away,' Ryuji blushed as he pulled off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. 'You weren't going anywhere I wasn't prepared for you know,' I blushed as Ryuji turned back to face me with a bright red face. 'I just want to treasure you, someday I want it to feel so right that I just know it…' Ryuji stated as he covered his face knowing how red it must have been. 'I will wait till then, but promise me that when you do decide the time is right you will go through with it and not worry about the pain I will feel.' I replied, 'of course I will worry, I don't want to hurt you!' Ryuji cried out as I slid next to him and reached out for his hand as I pulled it to rest on the side of my face. 'It will hurt but it will also feel so amazing that it won't matter, becoming one with the person I love is something I want to feel no matter what.' I stated as I looked up into Ryuji's warm eyes as I could feel the heat coming off of him. He really has no idea how cute he can be when he is embarrassed. 'Yeah…' he mumbled out as I placed a kiss on the side of his neck. 'However in the meantime let's deal with your problem okay?' I winked as I brushed my hand over the bulge in his pants. 'Mi… Mira?' Ryuji cried out as he brought his hand up to his face again as he used his other hand to pull his shirt over his erection. 'It's okay, let me take care of it,' I smiled back as Ryuji nodded reluctantly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I could feel the heat pulsating out of Ryuji as I got on my knees and started to unbutton his pants. Ryuji's fingers intertwined with the bedding and his grasp tightened as his zipper was now down. I slid my fingers around the rim of Ryuji's boxers and my hand was now wrapped tightly around his large erection. I felt his body shiver as he let out a light moan, which was enough to send me over the edge. I wanted him so badly but I respect him wanting to wait, I knew I would get enough pleasure just seeing his face through what was about to happen. I started to pump my hand as Ryuji twitched and moaned once again, my heart was racing fast as I could feel the heat welling up in me as well. I played around with the tip as I brought my face closer to his heated member. 'Mi… Mira wait I…' Ryuji began as I stopped his train of thought by surrounding his erection with my mouth. It was warm, salty yet I had tasted nothing sweeter then him. His moans grew louder which made me only suck harder as I trailed my tongue up and down as I felt Ryuji's hand now placed on my head. I could tell he was getting close by the tone in his voice, his panting increased as I heard him scream out my name and then spilled himself into my mouth as I swallowed and licked my lips getting every taste of him I could. 'Mira…' Ryuji mumbled as I got up to sit beside him as I rested my head against his shoulder. 'Feel better?' I asked smugly as his blush deepened, 'yeah… thanks…' He replied as he did his pants back up. 'Anytime,' I smiled back as he turned to face me. 'Then… let me take care of you…' Ryuji replied as I felt my heart race faster. 'How about something to eat instead, I have been practicing my cooking thanks to Rin.' I smiled back as I tried to change the subject. 'Why don't you want me to?' Ryuji questioned as I got up and headed for the kitchen. 'No reason just hungry!' I laughed as Ryuji sighed and followed me.

For some reason I was embarrassed, I mean I had no problem taking care of him and it was true I was quite wet after what we just did but I knew by doing that I would want more, all of him and he just wasn't ready. 'This is really good!' Ryuji stated as he continued to eat my home cooked dinner, 'I am so glad you think so!' I smiled back as I enjoyed watching him to my hearts content. After dinner we explored the area a bit and watched the sun go down while gazing out at Mt. Fuji. 'I'm getting kind of sleepy…' I stated as I rubbed my eyes, 'alright let's go to bed then.' Ryuji smiled back as he picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bed as he placed me down and lay over me. 'Ryu… Ryuji,' I blushed as his eyes gave me a serious look. 'I was serious about before…' He replied as my heart pounded so fast I thought it would stop. 'I know, but you were right about waiting and if you get me all hot I will want to go all the way and if my blood takes over I might take it too far and then,' Ryuji cut me off by kissing me passionately as he then moved to my neck. 'Then just let me touch you that's all okay?' He asked as he looked at me with eyes which I couldn't turn down, I just nodded as I felt his fingers rub against me as I couldn't help but moan. Ryuji blushed as he slid his hands underneath my panties and started rubbing against my clit. I moaned more as I gripped on tightly to his back as I shivered with pleasure. Ryuji's lips met mine again as his tongue entered my mouth again. 'Nng Ryu…ji,' I moaned as Ryuji's fingers slid down to gather some of the juice excreting out of me as he returned to rubbing my clit. It didn't take long before I hit my limit! 'Ah Ryuji!' I cried out as I came, holding tight on to Ryuji as he pulled back and looked at me in the eyes as I blushed. 'You look cute when you're embarrassed,' Ryuji smiled as my blushed deepened. 'That's my line you!' I yelled back as Ryuji grinned and pulled me tight into his arms. 'I love you!' Ryuji stated as I couldn't help but smiled back. 'I love you too!' I replied as I buried myself into his arms and fell asleep where I was happiest, in Ryuji's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ryuji and I both seemed to enjoy our few days together, though we did a lot of fooling around. I felt like I got to know him on a whole new level and now that school had started up again I couldn't wait to see where our relationship would take us. During class it seemed though there was a kid who could see demons, I could tell by the look on Rin's face that he was worried. He was such a kind person, 'Rin I will see you later!' I waved as Rin waved back in acknowledgment. Since cram school was canceled I thought it would be a good time to talk to Mephy. I sighed as I pulled out the key Mephisto had given me to his office. 'I should at least try to fix things,' I continued to sigh as I stood in front of the storage closet outside the classroom. 'Mira?' I turned around to see Ryuji looking at me with confusion. 'Why are you staring at the closet?' He asked as I looked down. 'I was going to talk to Mephy about what happened before, but with the danger he put everyone in I just don't know if I can trust him again.' I replied as tears welled up in my eyes as Ryuji pulled me into his arms. 'I know but he wouldn't do anything to risk your safety,' Ryuji stated as my grip on his shirt tightened. 'It's not me I am worried about; it's you and Rin! Last time you were both in danger and it was his fault…' I cried as Ryuji took the key from my hand and opened the door with it. 'Ryuji?' I questioned, 'let's go!' He smiled as he reached out his hand and pulled me in.

'Well this is a surprise,' Mephisto stated as the two of us walked up to his desk. 'What can I do for you two?' Mephy asked as his eyes darted from Ryuji to me. 'Mephy I…' I started as tears streamed down my face; the expression on Mephy's face changed as he got up and walked over to me. 'My job may cause me to do things you may not like Mira, but I promise that I will protect you and those you love. I won't let anything happen to Rin and the others. I'm sorry princess,' Mephisto stated as he gave me a small smile as the tears continued to stream down my face. 'Mephy!' I cried out as I dove into his arms and continued to bawl my eyes out. 'I don't want you to hate me,' Mephy stated as I looked up to face him. 'I couldn't hate you, I was just mad but I could never stop caring about you!' I continued to cry as Mephy patted me on the head as he then looked up over to Ryuji. 'So from my information it seems my princess has chosen you as her prince.' Mephisto smirked, as Ryuji blushed, 'yeah I guess' he replied, well then I will have to state something to you Mephy smiled as he helped me to my feet. 'First off, if you ever do anything to hurt my Mira then you will have to deal with my wrath. Second is I won't accept this until you can prove to me that you will love her with your very being. For now I will see how things go,' Mephy stated as Ryuji looked extremely uncomfortable. 'I understand…' Ryuji replied as he took hold of my hand and the two of us left his office. 'Well he can sure be scary when he wants to.' Ryuji stated as the two of us headed back to our dorms. 'Yeah but he's only trying to act like he thinks my father would have.' I smiled back as Ryuji sighed, 'yeah I guess your father would have been pretty scary being a demon and all.' Ryuji added, 'maybe, I mean I don't know much about him but don't forget Mephy is a demon as well.' I chuckled as Ryuji turned to face me with wide eyes. 'What?' Ryuji cried out as I froze, 'you mean you didn't know?' I replied, 'well I mean he looks a little off but I didn't think that they would let a demon run the school…' Ryuji stated, 'well true but Mephy has been with the Vatican for over 200 years I think, him and my father were trusted by them for the most part.' I smiled as Ryuji tried to compute all this info. 'I guess my father already knew all this,' Ryuji sighed, 'well yeah I'm positive Tatsuma knew this since he is the head of the Kyoto branch.' I replied as we came to a stop outside my dorm. 'Trust your father, he loves you and so do I!' I smiled as I placed a kiss on Ryuji's cheek as he blushed, 'yeah, see you tomorrow.' Ryuji smiled as he placed a kiss on my lips as we both headed our separate ways.

'Welcome back,' Rin stated as I collapsed on his bed. 'Thanks, where is Yukio?' I questioned as I looked around, 'no idea!' Rin replied as he pulled out a manga. 'Hey Rin… I want you to know, you mean a lot to me. I really do love you, just not the way,' Rin cut me off by taking hold of my hand. 'I know, you are like family to me. I am happy for you and Suguro, I want you to be happy more then anything.' Rin smiled as tears streamed down my face again. 'Man you cry easy,' Rin laughed as I dove into his arms. 'You are like a brother to me, and I want you to be happy so much Rin!' I replied as Rin grinned, 'hey I have amazing friends so I am okay. Being the son of Satan is hard but as long as you guys are with me then I will be just fine!' Rin continued to smile as I smiled back. 'By the way did you and Suguro have fun?' Rin asked with a look that inquired more then it appeared. 'Hey that stuff is personal!' I yelled back as I hit him with a pillow as Rin just laughed, 'can I sleep here tonight?' I asked as Rin smiled gently, 'since when do you ask?' He laughed as I smiled back, 'true.'

The next morning Rin and I headed to the lockers so he could switch his shoes. 'Morning Mira, Okumura!' Renzou grinned as he and Koneko walked up to us, 'morning!' Koneko added. 'Good morning boys,' I smiled back, 'morning! Oh right I wanted to ask you guys something.' Rin stated as he opened his locker, 'what is it?' Koneko asked, 'Okumura, could that could it be!' Renzou stammered as he pointed into Rin's locker as we all looked inside. 'A love letter!' Renzou belted out so everyone turned to look at us. 'Really?' Rin cried out as he pulled out the cutely decorated letter, something about it seemed oddly familiar to me though. 'How come Okumura get's one that's so cool!' Renzou cried out, 'that's awesome!' Koneko smiled, 'seriously? In the end a secret admirer has,' Rin grinned as we all looked at the back which was covered in heart stickers and the letters spelling Mephisto. Everyone froze, 'Mornin, what's that?' Ryuji questioned as he walked up to us. 'Ryuji!' I cried out as I tacked him to the ground. 'Damn it Mira I told you no tackle hugs!' Ryuji barked back as I pouted. Ryuji sighed in defeat as he got up and reached out to pull me up. As I reached back he pulled me into a hug as the others turned to us and all sighed. 'What this is from Mephisto and he used such a disgusting envelope!' Rin cried out, 'that's why it looked familiar to me.' I smiled as Renzou and Koneko chuckled. 'Even though it looks weird it might be important, you should read it.' Ryuji stated, 'eh what a bother!' Rin sighed as he opened it, 'Bon you sound like a father!' Koneko added, 'what was that?' Ryuji barked back, 'I think Ryuji would make a great father, but try not to be to strict on our future children okay?' I smiled as Ryuji turned a dark shade of red, 'Mira!' Ryuji barked back in embarrassment as Renzou and Koneko laughed. 'Huh what does this mean?' Rin questioned, 'let me see!' Ryuji replied as he took the letter and we all began to read.

Dear Rin Okumura. ❤

Autumn has already begun, yet the heat hasn't gone down.

How have you been? (≧∇≦)

I'm doing very well.❤

Well I have some news for you!

It's about the Vatican's judgment regarding your execution…

It has been SUSPENDED!

Hooray! Clap clap clap! Yay!

Congratulations! ヽ(^o^)丿

'It says that Okumura's execution has been put on hold!' Koneko stated, 'I knew it would be about that, but why only on hold? Man are they irritating!' Ryuji added, 'Execution? I totally forgot about that!' Rin replied, 'how could you forget about that?' Ryuji barked back, 'it is Okumura after all.' Koneko sighed, 'it looks like there is another page!' Renzou stated as Rin pulled it out,

By the way I would like to celebrate this suspension. If you're free tonight would you like to join me for dinner at my mansion? Please wear your uniform and come to Johann Faust's residence located on the upper floor of the academy at about 6 o'clock!

I'll be waiting (≧∇≦)

Mephisto ❤

'That Mephy, I wonder what he is up to?' I questioned as everyone looked disgusted, 'what does it mean?' Rin questioned, 'whoa I have a bad feeling about this. The handwriting is creepy.' Renzou added, 'join me for di… di what?' Rin questioned, 'dinner!' Ryuji yelled back, 'grandma?' Rin questioned, 'study harder, Google it!' Ryuji continued to yell. Ah he had no patience. 'Awe Ryuji go easy on him, English isn't easy for everyone!' I smiled as Ryuji continued to look ticked. 'Mommy, daddy is being mean!' Rin cried out as he ran into my arms as I patted his head. 'There there mommy will protect you!' I smiled as Ryuji looked like he would explode. 'Stop that!' He cried out as we all laughed, 'gaaaaaah!' We all heard a voice cry out as Rin went running. 'Was that Godaiin's voice?' Rin yelled out as he continued to run in the direction of the screaming. We all ran after him as we came to a group of people surrounding Rin and Godaiin. 'That guy, what happened?' Ryuji cried out, 'Godaiin hang in there!' I spoke as I knelt down to console him. 'I can't take it anymore, help me…' he spoke as I turned to look at Rin who's face looked concerned for his new friend.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After we took Godaiin to the nurse's office we all headed for lunch break in the courtyard. I decided to make myself comfortable by sitting in Ryuji's lap, which seemed to annoy him. I got the feeling that public displays of affection made him really embarrassed. 'So anyway do you guys have any idea how to make people stop seeing demons?' Rin questioned as I took another bite of my rice ball. 'Dunno, never heard of anything like that,' Ryuji responded, 'same here, Mephy might have an idea!' I added, 'basically it says that once a person receives an injury from a demon they are unable to stop seeing them.' Koneko explained, 'he said that he never received an injury from one though…' Rin replied, 'is that even possible?' Koneko questioned, 'if I'm not wrong Godaiin is the son of a Governor, are you friends with him?' Ryuji asked, 'no but I want to be friends with him, he seems like a kind person.' Rin replied as I smiled, 'I'm sure you will be,' I replied as Rin smiled back. 'Oh there they are, Izumo, Paku come eat with us!' Renzou cried out as he gestured over to the girls. 'Geeze he is persistent, why the hell do I have to eat with you guys! Stop asking already,' Izumo shouted back, 'uh Izumo…' Paku attempted to calm her down. 'You're your usual self today too I am relieved!' Renzou smiled, 'poor Renzou…' I smiled softly, 'I don't call him an optimist but a masochist…' Ryuji sighed, 'hey Izumo do you know how to make people stop seeing demons?' Rin yelled out so the whole courtyard faced him. 'How on earth would I know that you jerk!' Izumo yelled back as she stormed off. 'Idiot…' I sighed, 'don't be so loud!' Ryuji stated as he smacked Rin on his head. 'They'll probably think we were talking about a game.' Renzou tried to reassure, 'I guess we will ask Yukio and Shura at cram school.' Rin replied as he continued to eat his bento. 'Mr. Okumura said that cram school is closed today.' Ryuji stated as Rin turned to face him in shock. 'What? Did you meet Yukio?' Rin asked, 'he was there during morning classes I was supposed to go tell the girls about it, I guess I should do that then!' Ryuji stated as he got up. 'I will come with you!' I stated as Ryuji turned to face me. 'You don't have to,' he replied. 'Yeah but you going to talk to other girls… makes me a bit jealous…' I blushed as Ryuji's face turned red as well. 'Fine come on then,' he replied as he sighed. After we told the girls we went to our classes, 'since Rin is going to be gone for dinner why don't you come to our place? I will make something for you!' I smiled, 'you sure that's okay?' Ryuji asked, 'of course I am happiest when you are with me…' I blushed as Ryuji blushed back, 'I will meet you at your classroom after school then.' Ryuji replied as he headed for his class. I wonder what I should make, I thought to myself as I took my seat next to an exhausted looking Rin. 'Have fun tonight, and if Mephy pulls out any photo albums don't look at them!' I cried out as Rin grinned, 'the last ones of you were cute, maybe I should tell Suguro about them…' Rin gave me an evil look, 'no I will just die!' I cried out as Rin just laughed, 'anyway Ryuji is coming over for dinner tonight, I was thinking of making curry since you taught me recently and it's not too hard!' I stated, 'yeah sounds good, I wonder what I will be eating at Mephisto's…' Rin replied, 'my bet… Ramen…' I stated, 'eh really why?' Rin asked, 'oh you will see!' I laughed as Rin looked at me puzzled.

As class ended and I gathered up my bags as a few of the girls walked over to me. 'Hey Mira, Suguro is here to see you, are you two dating or something?' The girls all looked at me with hopeful eyes as Rin went over to talk to Ryuji. 'Ah yeah why?' I questioned as all the girls squealed, 'he just seems so unapproachable, I mean he's super smart from what I hear and a few girls in his class have a crush on him.' The girl named Natsuki stated, 'what really?' I cried out, 'yeah, so I have to ask… is he a romantic? I mean I just can't picture him like that.' Ayumi questioned, 'actually he can be, though he get's embarrassed really easy which I find cute.' I smiled back, 'seriously? I have to see that for myself!' Natsuki replied as they all grinned. 'Well it doesn't take much usually, watch for yourselves.' I smiled back as they all expressed their excitement; I had no idea that Ryuji was popular with girls. I walked over to him and Rin as the girls followed, 'hey Mira ready to go?' Ryuji questioned, 'yeah but first I missed you so much I want a kiss okay?' I cooed as his face turned bright red. 'Idiot there are a bunch of your classmates still here!' he yelled back, 'are you embarrassed by me or something?' I looked at him with hopeful eyes, 'no I uh just…' Ryuji flushed as I could tell the girls were enjoying this. 'Don't worry I was just having a little fun, you are so cute sometimes!' I grinned as Ryuji looked ticked, 'fine you want me to kiss you then I will!' Ryuji yelled out so the whole class could hear as I froze. I'm pretty sure it took Rin and the other girls by surprise as well. It was sudden but Ryuji pulled me close to him as he planted his lips against mine, as I'm sure the whole class was staring in shock as he then pulled back bright red. I froze as Ryuji just smirked, 'bet you weren't expecting that, let's go!' He stated as he took hold of my wrist and pulled me through the door. I couldn't believe Ryuji would do something like that in front of my class; my heart was racing really fast. I felt the rush of my blood as I stopped Ryuji and pulled out my key to my room. 'What's wrong?' He asked, 'idiot… my blood has gotten stirred so you need to help with that…' I blushed as Ryuji blushed back, 'I forgot… but does that mean I made your heart race too fast?' He questioned with a look of pride. 'Not the first time!' I replied as I pulled him through the door and we both landed on my bed. 'So you better do something about it then…' I blushed as Ryuji pinned me down to the bed and gazed into my eyes. 'Yeah…' he replied as he kissed me once again.

After a steamy make out session I started to work on dinner while Ryuji studied as usual. 'You said you had a test coming up right? Do you need help with it?' Ryuji questioned as tears filled my eyes, 'Ryuji!' I cried out as I ran to him and dove into his lap. 'I will take that as a yes!' Ryuji laughed as he handed me the text. 'After dinner, it's almost ready so let me get the table set!' I replied as I got up and slid into the kitchen, 'It's ready so take a seat!' I stated as I brought the pot to the table as well as the rice. 'So you decided to make curry huh?' Ryuji smiled softly, 'is there something wrong?' I asked as I served the food, 'no it just reminds me of home. When I was young and we would all have curry together,' Ryuji replied as he took a sip of tea. 'Well I will keep practicing and someday make the perfect curry for our family!' I smiled back as Ryuji blushed once again, 'are you still on that?' He asked as he took a bite, 'you said before you wanted to marry me right? Kids come after don't they? That is what my mom told me.' I questioned, still a bit unsure how all that worked. Ryuji coughed as he took another sip of tea. 'Yeah well that's still a ways off,' Ryuji replied. 'True,' I smiled as I watched Ryuji attempt to eat while hiding his embarrassment. 'I hope Rin is okay, Mephy can be a handful…' I sighed as I started to eat. 'What do you mean?' Ryuji asked, 'well I just don't think he knows what he is in for. I have had many dinners with Mephy and the dresses he makes me wear can be embarrassing but he also has a habit of making his life like an anime.' I laughed, 'so he's an otaku?' Ryuji asked, 'well that's an understatement!' I laughed back as I felt my phone vibrate. 'It's a text from Yukio…' I stated as I pulled it out, 'yeah I got one as well…' Ryuji replied as we both started to read. 'It looks like the cram school is meeting at 11 tonight…' Ryuji stated, 'that means… we have a few hours to kill.' I smiled seductively as Ryuji sighed. 'Were going to study, getting you all worked up before the mission will be bad for everyone,' Ryuji replied as I pouted. 'Then I guess I will have to get all over you on the mission,' I smirked as Ryuji turned to me shocked, 'you can't do that in front of everyone!' Ryuji cried out, 'then I guess we should have some fun now, then study!' I grinned as Ryuji sighed in defeat, 'your mind is always in the gutter, no wonder you and Shima get along so well.' Ryuji replied as he took his dishes to the kitchen and then headed up the stairs, 'you coming?' He asked as I ran after him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After a little "stress release," and studying we met up with everyone from cram school. I was really happy to see Riiko again, it seems her and Athol had returned safely. 'Anyway it's been three days since our last session, I'm sorry we had to close cram school and for having class at such a late hour. I'd like to start a special extracurricular lesson now!' Yukio stated as we all looked pretty tired, 'special?' Ryuji questioned, 'this lesson also carries out a direct order from Sir Pheles. Please follow me,' Yukio added, 'yes!' We all replied, 'Rin your hair looks a bit different.' Shiemi stated, 'oh, right I was having dinner at Mephisto's…' Rin replied, 'how was it?' Koneko asked, 'I had a delicious bowl of spicy ramen.' Rin replied, 'ramen?' Ryuji questioned, 'called it!' I replied as we all came to a stop at the top of the building. 'All right everyone, are you all aware of the recent gossip of the "Seven Mysteries of True Cross Academy"?' Yukio questioned, 'right I have heard the girls talking about them!' Renzou replied, 'I have heard it as well.' Koneko added, 'rumor has it that these seven mysteries are caused by demons and I'd like you to fight against those demons.' Yukio proclaimed, 'wait we will be fighting demons by ourselves?' Ryuji questioned, 'that's right, I will be here observing on how you handle defeating these demons. However I won't say a word, by orders of the director you all must work together to accomplish these tasks yourselves.' Yukio added, 'damn it Mephy this sounds dangerous…' I sighed, 'here is a list of the seven mysteries. Well the ones that are being talked about most,' Yukio stated as he handed us the sheets. 'And tonight you will be fighting the first on the list, that's the "a white wedding kimono that wanders throughout the campus in the middle of the night." Here's some info about this white kimono… It's the ghost of a bride who's still wearing her wedding gown. She attacks men who notice her in the middle of the night but doesn't seem to go near women. Twelve victims have been reported in the past two weeks.' Yukio explained

'Look!' Izumo shouted out as we looked over to the end of the building's pathway, 'a white wedding kimono?' Rin questioned, 'it showed up, all right let's start the mission.' Yukio stated, 'what already? That was quick!' Renzou complained, 'don't forget to work as a team, start now!' Yukio demanded as we all gathered, 'r-right, first for this task you women are to observe us. Are we clear?' Ryuji stated, 'awe leaving us out of the fun…' I sighed, 'I guess it can't be helped.' Izumo replied, 'okay everyone do your best!' Shiemi cheered. 'Don't call us women with that tone it seems sexist!' Riiko added, 'she is right Ryuji girls can fight too!' I stated as Ryuji sighed, 'I know anyway, since our opponent is a ghost then it would be best to defeat it with an Aria. Even though it's wearing a wedding kimono I still can't tell whether it is a Buddhist one or a Shinto one, yet I am sure a Shinto prayer or sutra would work! Neko, Shima and I are the only ones who can do incantations so we will put our all into chanting Shinto prayers and sutras.' Ryuji explained, 'then I'll draw her attention until you finish the incantation!' Rin added, 'I'm counting on you!' Ryuji replied, 'by the way Takara you're studying to be a tamer right? What kind of familiar do you use?' Ryuji questioned as Takara held his puppet up, 'shaddup don't talk to me. You brats can do whatever you want!' He spoke through ventriloquism. Ryuji looked pissed, 'Bon please calm down…' Koneko stated as Ryuji just ignored Takara, 'okay leave Takara there and let's go!' Ryuji called out, 'All right!' Rin shot back

Us girls stayed behind as Rin approached the ghost, 'good evening miss!' I overheard Rin speak, 'oh my cute boy can you see me?' The ghost spoke as it turned around to reveal something we weren't expecting. 'A transvestite?' Rin blurted out as our jaws dropped, 'awe geeze my story isn't that simple!' The transvestite yelled out as he smacked Rin in the back, 'owe!' Rin cried out, 'back when I was alive I used to hide the fact I had a girls heart. Even though I wanted to play with dolls and wear dresses I acted like a boy and died with regrets but… because I kept deceiving myself I couldn't rest in peace. I thought that now is the time I should reveal the truth that I am a transvestite!' The ghost cried out, 'so I was right…' Rin replied as the ghost came up close to Rin. 'That's why you should let me kiss you!' The Transvestite stated as he puckered up his lips at Rin. The guys looked freaked but Riiko and I were enjoying this trying to contain our laughter. 'Hmm, nope I'm sorry but I can't kiss a dead transvestite that I just met.' Rin replied, as we all were shocked with the strait on rejection. 'Why can't he say it a little more subtly?' Ryuji questioned, 'maybe we should have made Shima the bait…' Koneko added, 'no way in hell!' Renzou shot back.

'Eek how can you be so blunt, but I like honest guys like you. But until I find my Mr. Right I won't give up!' The transvestite yelled out as he then turned to face Ryuji and the others. 'Oh boy…' I sighed, 'oh dear there are lot's of cute young boys over there!' The ghost stated as the boys looked freaked. 'Here I come my boys, I will give you a kiss!' The transvestite called out as he charged towards the Kyoto boys. 'Shima chant a prayer to Buddha, Neko you start with lotus sutra! I'll begin with a ritual Shinto prayer then follow with a sutra!' Ryuji demanded, he looked really cool when he gets serious. 'Okumura!' Ryuji called out as he and the other boys started their chanting. 'Leave it to me!' Rin called back as he drew his sword, 'hey you enough of this already!' The ghost cried out, Rin swung his sword but it went right through. 'Ghosts are composed of airy particles; they can diffuse and fuse back together in less then a second. Physical attacks aren't our best choice here, flames can work but when the body disperses it's hard to hit.' Yukio explained, 'if I kiss them or not I can tell whether or not they are my fated partner. Now let me kiss you!' The transvestite called out as it attempted to head towards Ryuji and the others once again. It looked as though Renzou messed up on the chanting and turned to run the other way. 'Forgive me Bon and Koneko!' He cried out as he continued to run, Ryuji and Koneko looked pretty pissed. 'Awe my how lovely I love monks!' The tranny ghost stated as he approached closer to Ryuji and Koneko as Rin came down and slashed through the ghost with his sword. 'I'm not letting you go!' Rin cried out, 'what a persistent boy! Are you jealous?' The ghost questioned as Rin tried giving him another swipe. 'Damn it doesn't work on him!' Rin yelled, 'even though he has such powerful abilities the fight can be difficult against an opponent like that.' Izumo stated, 'but he's still giving them time to finish their incantations.' Shiemi replied, 'true but am I the only one who finds this hilarious?' I smiled as Riiko gave me the thumbs up as Izumo sighed. 'It looks like the guys have finished their incantations but nothing is happening!' Riiko stated, 'with ghosts you need to find out what is keeping them here…' I added, 'the little boy ghost disappeared after I played with him.' Shiemi stated, 'Right it would be better to clear his regret… but…' Yukio replied, 'for some reason I don't think any of them are going to kiss him…' Riiko added, 'yeah you have a point…' I sighed as we continued to watch the show.

'If your not going to kiss me then stop bothering me!' The transvestite yelled out as he started to charge back at the Kyoto boys. 'It's no good guys I can't hold him run!' Rin yelled out as Ryuji and Koneko tried to dodge his kissing missals. 'Guys he can't rest until he kisses a man, let's regroup and retreat for now!' Renzou called out as all three of them started to run. 'I'm not letting you go!' The ghost cried out as he got a hold of Renzou as the screaming could be heard. I took a few snapshots myself as Yukio gave me a glare. Renzou lay lifeless on the ground as the tranny continued his search. 'Their battle formation has fallen apart they're in a total panic, now I need to,' Yukio stated as Takara moved forward. 'What a bunch of useless brats!' Takara stated as he summoned a male doll and the ghost was able to find peace somehow. Takara went over to talk to the boys as I ran to find Ryuji who was holding a pissed off looking Koneko back from attacking Takara. 'What did I miss?' I questioned as Ryuji looked exhausted, 'everyone calm down, you don't want to die do you?' Yukio yelled as everyone froze. 'No…' everyone said in unison. Renzou looked as though he lost his soul, Koneko was in an angry rage. Rin looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and Ryuji just looked confused. We all then went our separate ways after, I was pretty sure everyone would sleep well tonight, well more or less.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next morning I left before Rin and Yukio had gotten up, it was about 5:30 in the morning and I was waiting outside the boys' dorm. 'Mira?' I looked up to see a surprised looking Ryuji. He was in his jogging outfit and had his hair pinned back and headphones on. 'What are you doing out here so early?' He questioned as I just gave him a small smile, 'I guess I just wanted to see you…' I replied as his face turned a slight shade of red. 'Is everything okay? I know how much you like your sleep!' Ryuji questioned as we both took a seat on the outside bench. 'I don't know I just had this strong feeling that I needed to see you,' I replied as I rested my head against his arm. 'You're freezing, that's it I am taking you inside!' He insisted as he helped me up and we walked back to his dorm room. 'Looks like no one is here so hurry in!' Ryuji stated as I snuck in the door and sprawled out over his bed. 'Now I have to get in a quick run before school so stay here and don't cause any trouble!' Ryuji stated as I gave him a cold look, 'I'm not a kid and there is another way for you to get some exercise.' I winked as his face turned bright red again, 'I will be back in 45 minutes!' He replied as he then left the room. 'What's with him?' I questioned to myself as I closed my eyes and cuddled into Ryuji's pillow.

When I woke up I found Ryuji looking down at me and stroking my hair. 'What time is it?' I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. 'Time for us to head to class, I will walk you there okay?' He questioned as I sat up and snuggled into his chest. 'Don't leave me again…' I replied feeling a tight knot in my stomach, 'what is going on with you today? We have to go to class but we will meet after alright?' 'I guess…' I sighed, 'hey don't forget last night, you and the other girls will be taking care of todays mission.' Ryuji added, 'another ghost that only girls can see… It seems rather odd.' I replied as Ryuji helped me up, 'you will be fine!' He smiled as I couldn't help but smile back.

After class I met up with Riiko and the two of us headed over to the meeting spot outside the girls dorm. 'So are you nervous about todays task?' Riiko asked as she looked over to me. 'Well it's supposed to be an evil ghost this time, all the ones we have run across so far were either kids or weird transvestite ghosts.' I sighed as Riiko patted me on the back, 'you don't seem like yourself today is everything alright?' She asked with a look of concern, 'Ryuji said the same thing, I dunno I guess I just have a bad feeling about something.' I replied as Riiko gave me a soft smile, 'try not to read into it alright?' She grinned as I smiled back. When we arrived I ran up to Ryuji and the boys, 'hey how was class?' I asked as Ryuji patted me on the head, 'alright, glad to see you in higher spirits!' He smiled as I nodded. 'So I guess we won't be sneaking in at night… this sucks…' Renzou sighed hoping he could get a peak at some girls I would guess. 'Shima…' Ryuji growled back, 'we'll settle it in the afternoon while the female students aren't around. First let's have you girls head over to the northern toilet on the 6th floor, once you arrive I want you to stand by near the entrance. We'll catch up once we are done with our preparations.' Yukio explained, 'what preparations?' I questioned, 'you will see!' Yukio replied, 'okay!' All the girls replied, 'I humbly call to the gods of harvest, leave not my prayers to be unfulfilled.' Izumo called out as she released her fox demon familiars. 'Hey it's the rice harvest festival today, we were in the middle of snacking on the offerings!' The demons complained, 'enough shut up and follow me!' Izumo cried out as the four of us and her demons headed to the bathroom on the 6th floor.

When we arrived we were shocked to see that the washroom was extremely clean and fancy. 'Coal tars?' I questioned as they suddenly surrounded us. 'Sorry for the wait, we will be standing here if anything happens until then fight to your hearts content!' We heard Yukio whisper as the guys were out of sight. 'All right…' Izumo replied, 'let's go investigate the stalls first.' Shiemi stated, 'good idea!' Riiko replied as the four of us checked the stalls, everything seemed normal till Shiemi stopped at one at the end. 'This is the only stall that is locked!' She stated in shock as we all gathered closer, 'excuse me is someone there?' Shiemi knocked, 'hey!' Izumo replied, 'yeeees…' a creepy voice stated, 'I so hate you, stop acting like a ditz when you are totally not, don't think people will forgive you for everything just because you are cute!' The creepy voice stated, 'eh?' Shiemi questioned, 'what the hell who said that!' I cried out, 'dammit enough with the small talk!' Izumo yelled out as she kicked the door open. 'I so can't believe you did that go drop dead and die!' The creepy voice stated as we turned around to see what looked like a gross wet long black hair wig with dead faces in it. 'I seriously don't care, that girl is such a show off, you're totally beyond hope all your good for is sucking up to men. So lame it's the worst I would like to switch faces with her!' It stated as we all backed off a bit. 'Moriyama stand back and call your greenman out incase things get worse.' Izumo ordered, 'Right!' Shiemi replied, 'Riiko try to stop its movements with your rose beads!' I asked as I summoned my sword. 'Got it!' Riiko replied as her beads suddenly stopped glowing.

'What's going on?' I asked, 'I don't know but my beads don't seem to be working on this!' Riiko replied, 'Uke Mike the Tamayura no Hana, were going with the full version not the shortened one!' Izumo ordered her familiars, 'eeh, the full version takes up a lot of spiritual power. It's so tiring,' one of the foxes stated as it yawned, 'we don't have the obligation to work that much for you. Don't expect us to follow your commands every time, at least give us some snacks.' The other replied, at this point Shiemi was hiding behind her large sized greenman and Izumo looked pissed. 'Listen to what I say!' She cried out, 'Kamiki!' Shiemi cried out as some of the hair came towards Izumo and was strangling her by the neck! 'Izumo!' I cried out as I used my sword to slice through the hair as more came and tangled up my sword and me. 'Mira!' Riiko cried out as she tried to get closer but was blocked by Izumo. 'Dammit to hell…' Izumo yelled, 'Niichan grow some uruchi and mochi rice plants!' Shiemi cried out, I tightened my grip on my sword and focused. 'Sakura storm!' I yelled as my Bloody Sakura formed razor sharp petals and freed me from the hair mess. 'Mira you okay?' Riiko asked as she ran up to me, 'yeah but that was gross…' I sighed, when I looked up there was a huge pile of Rice paddies. 'Harvest gods right now these bundles of paddies are all I can offer but please lend us your power! You like rice don't you?' Shiemi begged as the foxes looked at each other. Suddenly more hair came our way and wrapped around Shiemi's neck. 'Shiemi!' I called out as I aimed my sword only to find it wrapped up in more hair, 'damn this hair is getting annoying!' I yelled out, 'kyaa!' Riiko cried out as the hair swallowed her up as well. 'Izumo please do something I can't use my sword in this state!' I called out, Nii ended up disappearing, 'Shiemi!' I cried out, 'Moriyama!' Izumo yelled, I looked over to see Izumo chanting a prayer. It seemed as though her spirits agreed to help save Moriyama and Riiko. As more hair surrounded me I could only trust in my friends as a gust of wind surrounded me and I opened my eyes to see us all sitting on the ground.

'Thank you Kamiki…' Shiemi smiled, 'yeah thanks Izumo… You really did a great job there, thank your spirits for me!' I smiled back, 'I wont say this again so listen well… I should be the one thanking you…' Izumo blushed as Riiko and I grinned. 'Shiemi, Izumo, Mira, Riiko!' Yukio's voice spoke as we heard clapping and turned around with wide eyes. 'I was really moved!' Rin stated, 'that was great teamwork!' Yukio added. I couldn't believe my eyes… they were all dressed as girls! 'Ahahahahahahaha!' We all burst out laughing as Riiko and I were on the floor trying to contain our laughter. 'Ahaha that's what you guys were preparing for?' Izumo was laughing so hard she was crying. 'I'm pretty cute aren't I?' Rin grinned, 'yeah nice and muscular…' Izumo continued to laugh. I looked up at Ryuji again and then burst into another fit of laughter. 'Cut it out!' He barked back as Riiko and I pulled out our phones and snapped a few photos. 'Hey quit it delete those right now!' Ryuji yelled as he chassed after me. 'Careful it's hard to run in heals and that's not very ladylike!' I laughed, as his face was bright red. 'Dammit to hell Mira!' Ryuji yelled out as I dogged to the side and trailed my hand around the edge of his skirt. 'Mira?' Ryuji cried out again, 'now that I think about it, it's not everyday my boyfriend dresses in drag… I could have some fun with this.' I brushed my hand through his down combed hair. 'Cut it out…' Ryuji blushed as he avoided eye contact. 'I am going to borrow Ryuji see you guys tomorrow!' I called out as I grabbed Ryuji by his tie and pulled him through the door I had just unlocked with the key to my room.

When I pulled him in we both crashed onto my bed with Ryuji lying directly on top of me. His face was bright red and all I could do was laugh. 'That's it I am getting out of this!' He stated as he grabbed one of my blankets to wipe the makeup off his face. 'Well what are you going to wear then? After all you are in my room and I don't have a key back to the men's washroom where you changed…' I chuckled as I sat on my bed proudly. 'Hey I would rather walk back in my underwear then be seen in this.' He barked back, 'well I saw you and took photos so whatever you want to do I am happy!' I grinned as Ryuji tore the clothes off till he was wearing nothing but boxers. 'Don't you need shoes?' I laughed, 'oh quit it, this may be fun for you but do I look happy here!' He yelled, 'calm down Ryuji you have to admit this was really funny.' I continued to laugh as he shot me a death look, 'you were the last person I would want to see me like this, do you think I enjoy hearing you laugh at me!' He continued to yell. 'Ryuji I can't help it and I'm not laughing at you, it's the situation besides no matter what I love you. Nothing you can wear will change that besides I thought it was cute!' I smiled as walked up to him and took the headband out of his hair. 'I didn't mean to make you mad, I stated as I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked him in the eyes. It was plain to see that he was extremely embarrassed, 'I'm not mad at you… I just want you to see me as a man ya know…' Ryuji sighed as I rested my head against his bare chest. 'Idiot I couldn't see you as anything less…' I replied as I felt Ryuji's arms wrap around me. 'You're not going to delete those photos are you?' 'Not a chance!'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next day in class Rin was asleep again so I took the time to draw a very shoujo looing face on him, in honor of what happened the previous day. 'Hey Mira what are you doing to Okumura?' Natsuki asked as her and Ayumi walked over to me. 'Oh a friend and I tend to draw on Rin's face every time he falls asleep.' I grinned as both the girls chuckled, 'we were wondering if you would like to join us today after school? We are going to go get some ice cream in town,' Ayumi questioned. 'I would love to but I have cram school after this, maybe this weekend we could do something!' I smiled back, 'yeah sounds great have fun!' Natsuki replied as they both headed out of class, I then noticed that one of the boys in class was looking over at me and blushing. 'Ah Sakurai could I talk to you for a moment?' He questioned, 'sure your name was Kirito right?' I asked as he nodded, the two of us went to the corner of the class as everyone was leaving. 'What can I do for you?' I smiled, 'well you seem to be friends with Natsuki and I was hoping…' He blushed as his grip tightened on a small envelope in his hand. 'Is that a love letter?' My eyes widened as my smile grew, Kirito turned bright red and nodded. 'Why don't you give it to her?' I asked as he quickly shook his head. 'I'm too shy to approach her but you seem to get along well with a lot of intimidating people like Suguro so I thought I could give it to you to give to her.' He asked, 'you find Ryuji intimidating? He's not scary at all; I guess he can be too serious at times! And of course I will!' I smiled, 'I heard rumors that you and Suguro were dating are they true? And thank you…' He blushed as I blushed back as I took it. 'Yeah, and I will make sure to give it to her next time I see her. I wish you the best of luck!' I smiled as he thanked me again and took off.

I slid the letter into my bag as I poked Rin in the forehead in attempts to wake him. 'Mira what's going on?' Rin mumbled, 'class is over time to head for cram school!' I stated as he quickly gathered his things and we both headed out the door. Ryuji was standing there waiting with a ticked look on his face. 'Hey Ryuji what's wrong?' I questioned, 'nothing what were you doing?' He asked as Rin and I gave him a puzzled look, 'uh waking Rin, we better hurry or we will be late for cram school.' I stated as Rin and I ran ahead, something seemed to be on Ryuji's mind. Throughout class he seemed as though his mind was elsewhere and when we were told to meet up late that night Ryuji left without saying anything. 'What's with him today?' Rin asked as he turned to me as if I would know. 'No idea how bout you guys?' I questioned turning to Renzou and Koneko, 'not a clue he was fine in class today.' Koneko replied as we all headed back to our dorms in preparation for this evening.

At 10:00 PM we met outside of Mepphyland. 'Todays mission concerns the 2nd of the 7 mysteries, "The statue of Johann Faust that moves in the middle of the night." This is a relatively low level demon that relies on possessing inanimate objects like statues and should be easy enough to exorcise. I would like you to complete this mission as fast as you can so we can get onto the 5th mystery, "The Unmanned Tram." So begin planning a strategy at once.' Yukio ordered, 'we ain't done a single thing right so far, so this time we gotta work as a team! And we sure as hell ain't losin' to the girls!' Ryuji barked out as we all took a step back. 'Huh, if your main concern is losing to us then you clearly haven't grasped the concept of "teamwork!"' Izumo argued back, 'I'm only sayin' it to get em pumped up!' Ryuji yelled back, 'if were competing it makes no difference!' Izumo defended, 'what!' Ryuji screamed, 'Bon…' Koneko sighed, 'what the hell's wrong with ya? Whacha want me to do huh?' Ryuji continued to yell as the rest of us just sighed; clearly he was in a bad mood. 'You're a pain in the ass so I want you to shut up.' Izumo replied a lot calmer, 'what'dya just say?' Ryuji looked as though he was going to burst. 'Ah I forgot these two constantly bitch at each other.' Renzou sighed, 'Mira can you do us all a favour and calm your man down!' Izumo asked as she turned to me. 'Hey what makes you think I take orders from her!' Ryuji continued to yell. 'Sorry Izumo I have no idea what's pissing him off this time…' I sighed, 'who says I'm pissed?' Ryuji continued to yell as we all stared blankly at him. 'Hey… the statue is gone…' Shiemi stated as we all turned over to look at it. 'Huh it disappeared?' Izumo cried out. 'Gaaaah!' Rin cried out as we looked up to see the statue of Mephy aiming a kick right at us. We all dodged but then it started to chase us. 'Shit he's fast!' Rin cried out as he pulled his sword out and slashed it in half surrounding it in flames.

We all headed over to the next stop while Ryuji lectured Rin the whole time. All we could do was stand there as the train came and Ryuji and Rin both jumped on. 'Ryuji what are you doing?' I cried out as he continued to ignore me, the train ended up derailing as Rin slashed the train causing it to explode and Ryuji went flying off. 'Ryuji!' I cried out as I ran towards him, 'looks like were not needed…' Renzou sighed. As I knelt down beside a banged up Ryuji he looked up at me in embarrassment, all I could do was slap him across the face, which seemed to surprise everyone. 'What the hell is wrong with you? I know you have always been reckless but you are taking it too far! All you have done today is cause fights and almost gotten yourself killed, why are you so angry?' I yelled out as I started to cry, Ryuji looked up at me with wide eyes as he placed his hand against where I slapped him. He didn't say anything but the look on his face said it all, he felt really bad. 'Let's go get you cleaned up…' I sighed as Renzou helped me lift him and carry him to the closest door where I pulled out the key to Mephy's medical room. 'I can take it from here Renzou thanks!' I smiled as Renzou took off and Ryuji sat on the bed. I got a cloth and washed it in warm water as I then pressed it against all of Ryuji's cuts and bruises. 'Ouch,' he winced as I continued to pat him down. 'Well if it hurts then think next time…' I shot back as I soaked the cloth once again.

After I had applied all of the medicine and bandages I sat on the bed next to Ryuji waiting for him to talk. 'I saw you earlier today…' Ryuji spoke as I turned to look at him; a look of sadness crossed his face. 'What do you mean?' I questioned back, 'You know, a guy in your class confessed to you and you accepted his love letter!' Ryuji cried out as my eyes widened, 'Ryuji he was giving me a love letter to give to my friend Natsuki, I was just helping them out!' I shot back as Ryuji stared back in shock, 'then how come you were blushing?' He questioned back, 'because he was talking about you!' I yelled as Ryuji froze, 'so you mean…' Ryuji mumbled, 'Idiot I love you and only you I would never accept a love letter besides he told me the whole school is talking about us dating…' I sighed as Ryuji's face turned bright red. 'Sorry… I guess I was a bit jealous…' He mumbled as I smiled and placed a kiss over his bandage. 'I would say a bit more then a bit!' I smiled as Ryuji placed his hand on the side of my face. 'Next time talk to me and we can clear little misunderstandings like this alright, you and Rin were almost killed again.' I stated, 'that damn Okumura he's so damn reckless, he almost killed me!' Ryuji barked, 'hey you are one to talk!' I laughed as Ryuji sighed, 'let me get you back to your dorm.' I smiled as Ryuji blushed and nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

'Oi Okumura, I'm gettin' this nostalgic urge to rip ya head off!' Ryuji spoke as he cracked his knuckles and gave Rin a dark look, 'my bad…' Rin replied looking guilty. 'Ya went and pulled out'cha sword without battin' an eyelid. How long are ya going to keep tryin' to fight on ya own?' Ryuji continued to yell, I always noticed how much his accent changed back in to full casual Osaka mode when he was yelling at Rin. It was a little hard to follow what he is saying at times. 'Hoooold up why are ya tryin' to force us into the fight too? We should leave it up to the strong guys like Okumura here!' Renzou replied, 'Shima ya bastard!' Ryuji barked back as I sighed, 'calm down sweetie it's not like you are off the hook for all that reckless fighting you got yourself into yesterday!' I added as Ryuji backed down a bit, I could tell he was still a little shaken up on how mad I got at him. 'Hey isn't that the Godaiin kid you were talking about before?' Koneko questioned as we all turned to look down the hall. 'Oh crap you're right! He's finally showing up to school, gimme a sec!' Rin replied as he ran over to him. 'Should we follow the idiot might do something stupid?' Ryuji questioned as I sighed, 'what could he do that's stupid right now?' I smiled back as we walked up to them, 'the truth is I am a half demon!' Rin spoke as he pulled out his tail. That idiot… all our faces went white, I didn't think Ryuji could be right but turns out he was… Godaiin looked terrified as he just walked away leaving a sad and speechless Rin.

'Damn what an idiot…' Ryuji stated, 'I didn't think he was that bad…' I added, 'why the hell are you flauntin' your true identity to someone who doesn't want to see demons?' Ryuji belted out as Rin walked back to us with his head held low. I couldn't help but feel bad for him; he was so close to making a new friend. 'It will be okay Rin, after all you are you and he liked you already so…' I attempted to reassure him as he turned to give me a look of defeat. 'Well guys it's time to head to the hall of portraits for our next job!' I smiled trying to change the subject. 'Right then let's go!' Ryuji replied as we all headed as a group. When we arrived we ran into Izumo. 'So it looks like today we are handling the hall of portraits mystery, the one about the portrait that shows you your dead face or something.' Izumo sighed, 'so basically it's a portrait that changes every time you look at it right?' Renzou questioned. 'That's great but it seems Okumura sensei is late…' Koneko commented, 'that sure is odd for him…' I added. 'KYAAAA' we turned around once we heard Izumo's screaming. 'Kamiki?' Shiemi questioned, 'Izumo what's wrong?' I asked as we came to face Mephisto. 'Mephisto?' Rin questioned, 'Sir Pheles what are you doing here? What happened to the puppy?' Izumo asked, 'since Okumura sensei received an urgent summons to the Vatican, I will be standing in for him today to watch over you guys.' Mephy replied, 'if I am not mistaken this is the last of the mysteries left to be solved.' Mephy added, 'no way there were supposed to be at least 3 left for us to handle.' Koneko replied, 'ah really? Well the 7th mystery "The estate that can never be reached," is actually about the exorcism shop.' Mephy replied. 'What?' Everyone called out, 'as it is harmless we will give that one a miss!' Mephy smiled, 'since when is your house one of the mysteries?' Rin asked as he turned to Shiemi. 'I had no idea it became a rumor… though I did hear it was physically impossible to approach the exorcism shop…' Shiemi blushed, 'and the 6th mystery, "The Wunder Kummar," is a valued part of my prank… collection… so we won't be investigating that one either.' Mephy stated while coughing in between. Ryuji turned to face me with a blank look as I just sighed, that Mephy sure could be a handful.

'Thus the only mystery left to handle is indeed this one in the hall of portraits. This portrait is titled "Family Portrait," and used to be part of my prank… excuse me… collection, however the number of students who have looked at the portrait and as a result have become traumatized has risen. It has become such a dangerous presence that we are left with no choice but to exorcise it. Well then the sun has set and all the students have returned to their dormitories so you may now begin!' Mephy stated as he then disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'I will be watching from up here, and another thing…' Mephy stated as I started to feel funny. The next thing I knew I was standing up beside Mephy. 'Mira here will be watching with me!' He smiled, 'wait a second they might need my help!' I replied, 'everyone start!' Mephy called out as he then pulled me to sit on his lap, 'why do you want me here?' I asked while giving Mephy a cold look, 'well I want you to help me observe this one and besides you can sometimes be a distraction to Suguro.' Mephisto smiled as I sighed and gave in.

As I looked down to observe it seems that everyone was arguing one second and then Rin pulled out his sword and slashed the painting. 'That idiot…' I sighed, 'well I see that he hasn't changed a bit.' Mephisto chuckled, suddenly they were surrounded by small demons and Rin was standing still. Koneko ran up to him and seemed to free him from the demons enchantment. As they all gathered in a circle I could see more arguing but it seemed as though Koneko was taking charge, which was very odd of him. It seemed as though they had a plan, Ryuji casted a barrier and Shiemi was covering him. It wasn't hard to tell that he was pissed; he doesn't like playing the part of the damsel in distress. I couldn't help but giggle, 'what do you find so funny dear?' Mephy asked, 'oh it's just Ryuji. I can tell he doesn't like the role he is playing, being protected by a girl hurts his pride. He can be a bit old fashioned like that.' I continued to laugh, 'you really care for that human don't you?' Mephy asked with a smirk, '… yeah.' I blushed as Mephy just smiled back, it seemed as though the battle had ended and Mephy and I teleported down. Rin gave Mephy a dirty look and held out his hand. Mephy ended up giving him something, which he took happily and charged off. 'Are you sure it is okay to let him go?' Ryuji asked and Mephy just chuckled.

Are you guys okay?' I questioned as I approached Ryuji, 'yeah…' he blushed from his embarrassment. I pulled myself into his chest as I held tightly onto his shirt. 'Mi…Mira what's wrong?' Ryuji stuttered as I continued to embrace him, 'I was just worried about you, I didn't like that I couldn't do anything.' I replied as I pulled back, 'Mephy I know you are protective of me but don't forget… Ryuji is the most important person in my life now and if he's in danger I wouldn't hesitate to risk my life to save his.' I stated as everyone froze in shock including Mephy. 'Mira you idiot I wouldn't want you risking your life for me, I'm the one who's supposed to protect you!' Ryuji yelled back, 'you don't have to protect me just because I am a girl; don't forget you are a weak human! I heal faster and have more stamina because I am part demon remember!' I argued back, 'I don't care! What kind of man would I be if I let my girlfriend protect me?' Ryuji continued to yell as everyone backed off, 'idiot… look at this logically!' I shot back, 'okay how about we all go out for Monja okay? Let's go get Okumura then!' Mephy interrupted as we both gave in.

After we met up with Rin we all went for Monja, I wasn't hungry so I decided to sit outside and look at the ocean. I used to remember how excited I got when Mephy took mom and me to the beach. I loved the water and we would always have a lot of fun. I sighed as I looked at my left hand; I had always wondered how my father died… Mephy never told me what really happened, he just said that some people didn't want me born into this world and father gave his life to protect my mother and me so we could escape. I wondered… who were these people and what would happen if they found me now? 'Mira?' I turned around to see Ryuji, 'are you still upset?' He questioned as he sat down next to me, 'idiot I was never upset, just worried…' I replied as I lay my head against his shoulder. 'Yeah… well I worry about you too ya know…' Ryuji blushed as he replied. 'I know…' I replied as I entwined my hand with his as we continued to stare off into the ocean. 'Mephisto is odd but I can tell he loves you…' Ryuji stated, 'I know I just wish he would consider other lives as important as mine…' I replied, 'well maybe he does, we are all still around right?' Ryuji smiled as I turned to look at him. 'Yeah…' I replied as Ryuji placed his hand on the side of my face and pulled me into a kiss. We ended up leaving soon after but something tells me that Ryuji may be right about that.


End file.
